Royal And Prime Directives
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #14, Lt. Picard Era. Our hero assists in the investigation of a Starship Captain who crashed on a mid-evil level planet 20 years ago, and is now ruling as King of a country.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It had become deathly still in Enterprise_E's bar. The bar had been full of activity. Everyone was still there, but they were all staring at Lieutenant Ferguson Calgary and Lieutenant Marrissa Picard. Lieutenant Calgary was La Forge's new second assistant. Picard was the Chief of Security. As for why they were being stared at, that was Calgary's fault. He had just insulted Picard by questioning her right to hold her position, insinuating that she had got the position because her father was Captain. But that was not why Marrissa was mad at him.  
  
" Don't call me that. My name is Marrissa Amber Picard. My title is Princess. My rank is Lieutenant. My job is Chief of Security," Marrissa began, standing up from her seat. "I'd appreciate it if you would call me by any name or title that I am entitled to use instead of Risa"  
  
"Oh the poor little baroness can't stand a nickname," Calgary sneered back.  
  
"If you're going for royal titles, it's Princess," Marrissa responded.  
  
"Oh I'm not, Miss Ensign."  
  
"Lieutenant."  
  
"I stand corrected, Miss Insecurity."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"No, you don't," Calgary shot back. "You can go hide behind those titles of yours. Tell me Risa, is their anything under them?"  
  
Marrissa glared at Calgary. She raised her hand as if she was going to slap him, but apparently decided against it. Marrissa turned away and walked out of the bar.  
  
From over on the other side of the bar, Commander William T. Riker moved out of the shadows. "Mr. Calgary, you've got some explaining to do..."  
  
Marrissa sat in her room lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been unable to get Calgary's last words out of her mind. Was there nothing to her without her titles?  
  
Lately, it seemed like that was true. She did nothing but work. She hadn't had any time off since she had boarded the Enterprise_E, some three months ago.  
  
Her off duty hours were filled with classes and Kid's Crew business. In fact that night had been the first time she had gotten to the Enterprise_E's bar.  
  
Marrissa couldn't remember doing something not associated with her jobs since she had become Chief of Security. All the other senior officers had spare time to do other things, why didn't she?  
  
Prince Avery, son of King Robert of Ellosia, was riding among the fields of Suppor. They were part of the Earldom which he held title to, as heir to the throne, not that the job meant much. His father always told him that there would be a time when he'd wish he still was just the heir. As Avery saw it, being Crown Prince had very little to recommend it. He was expected to know everything his father knew, but could do nothing about it. He had no choice in his eventual bride.  
  
Though he preferred the oldest daughter of the Duchess of Castrome. Unfortunately, the thirteen-year-old Lady was not considered high on the list for the sixteen-year-old Prince. The Duchess had little influence in court, while the other Dukes, who had been around since his Father took the throne, did. The Dukes were putting forward various foreign Princesses. The Duke of Armedge had suggested Princess Clotilda of Janvart, a hulk of a woman who some said slept in full armor. The Duke of Avtra was always spouting the merits of Princess Fay of Grimall. Avery had met Princess Fay, during a peace negotiation a couple years back. The fragile health of the tiny little girl would never survive the sea voyage across the straights of Astra, much less the month long journey from her home, besides, she was too quiet for his tastes. The Duke of Fasstime was set on Avery's marriage to Queen Kaitlin of Dinath. The match with someone three times his age was not something he wanted to dwell on.  
  
There were times when Avery wished his father had never chosen to take the throne. Avery sighed, it wasn't likely that another starship would crash and her crew take over. He looked up to see the first star of the night rising ... it was time to head back to Odyssey 


	2. Chapter One: Tavern

Chapter One: Tavern  
  
Captain Picard took a deep breath as he entered the tavern. Ah, the smell of the local ale. It had been thirty years since he had been in the Lonely Dragon. The town of Alripor was literally light_years off ship's usual station.  
  
It was nice to see that some things stayed the same. True, the barkeeper's hair was no longer sandy brown, and the signs of wear were more evident along the edge of the bar. Most of the patrons were unfamiliar to Picard, but it had been quite sometime. There was an old sea captain, a young man with a young woman on his lap, a man in an old ducal tunic, and a couple men who were quite drunk.  
  
"Ah Captain, it's been some time since this establishment has seen your like," the barkeep said.  
  
"Twenty_two years, I believe," Picard said. "I decided to return to sail the seas of my youth for the last year before I retire."  
  
"Old Captains never retire, they go down with their ship!" a old seaman in the corner shouted.  
  
"It's a harsh life on the sea, and only a couple men survive on the Stargazer since the last time I set foot in Alripor," the Captain acknowledged. "Times change. I figure I'll retire while I still have my health. Then I'll settle down in my family's village up in the high valley below the Double Peaks."  
  
"You won't last away from the sea," the old seaman said. "I've plied the coves and seas around this isle for half a century, and I've yet to see a old seaman who could stay away from the sea."  
  
"'It is a wild call, a clear call, which can not be denied,'" Picard quoted.  
  
"True, so true, it's a story that we never want to end," the old seaman remarked.  
  
"Speaking of tales, I hear there is an interesting one regarding how this land received it's current king," the Captain said. "Perhaps you know the tale."  
  
"Old Giles knows it, he was there," the barkeeper said.  
  
"Aye," the sea captain said. "I know the tale."  
  
"Barkeep, a round on me, while Giles tells his tale," Picard said.  
  
"It was twenty years ago last Spring. I was working as First Mate on the fishing vessel Herold's Hawk out of the village of Bluepor," Giles began his tale.  
  
"Hey, last time you said you were Second Mate," a young man with a day's growth of beard said from his seat beside a blonde lass.  
  
"And the time before that, Third," the blonde said.  
  
"Okay, I was just a Midshipman," Giles said. "Any way ..."  
  
It wasn't a big ship, just a single mast and only 50 yards long, but the late Captain Mallard, God rest his kind soul, paid well. We were just about to enter Sapphire Bay, when we first heard it.  
  
It came from the sky. A white marble stone, shaped like two dinner plates placed so their bottoms faced out wards, was descending from the sky. It made a ear splitting roar as it skipped like a stone on thrown across a pond. I spun the wheel, to avoid the object as it impacted the water, making another hop into the bay. The Herold's Hawk was pushed back, on to the rocks on the east side of the entrance to the bay. Only the extraordinary swell created by the saucer's bounce saved us from being hulled by the rocks.  
  
After a brief check to make sure that we weren't leaking, Captain Mallard ordered us to sail for the town of Sappor, at the back of the bay. The Captain feared, rightly it turns out, that the object we had just avoided was headed towards the town.  
  
Now Sappor at the time was one of the largest of our towns, just short of becoming a city. It was known as resort, its baths being renown for their healing purposes. For years, Kings have maintained a castle on the harbor there, as sort of a retreat from the business of court, which use to be set in the city of Vestra. It had been the custom of King Ferral, the ninth of that name, to spend the winter and early part of spring in Sappor, and he was residing in the Castle, along with all the royal family at the time.  
  
When the town of Sappor appeared, we were shocked. The harbor was gone. The Castle was gone. The only buildings left standing were the old Grey Eagle Inn, which was on the east end of town, and the Church of Our Lady of the Sea on the west end of town. Between the two was the large saucer which had embedded itself where the harbor use to be, extending back to the old edge of town. Around it's edges were the crushed remains of the town of Sappor.  
  
At that, the man in the tattered ducal tunic interrupted. "It wasn't damaged that bad. I visited the town a month after the disaster, and there were plenty of houses standing."  
  
"Whose telling this story?" Giles said, gesturing with his glass of ale. After a moment's silence, he took up the tale again.  
  
After staring at the remains for what seamed like an eternity, Captain Mallard decided to send a boat to look for survivors and lend any aid. We went armed with our swords, as we had no idea where this saucer had come from.  
  
I was on the first boat, and it was when we came ashore on the west side of the saucer that I met the lady who would become our Queen. She was dressed in a strange blue and black outfit and was leading a group of five people in freeing a young girl from the wreckage of a house.  
  
Queen Claire was a Doctor, apparently from the vessel which had crashed into Sappor. As we worked to free the young girl, and others, I learnt many things from watching her and her fellow crewmates. The ship was called the Odyssey, after a famous voyage in their homeland, which lies far beyond the stars. They claimed that their ship was damaged and they had no choice but to make a crash landing.  
  
All that day we spent freeing people. At nightfall, the crew of the Odyssey retired their vessel, which was nearly completely intact save for some damage from the rear and some forward windows which had been knocked out. I and my crew mates returned to the ship.  
  
The next morning, a rider was spotted, heading towards town on the old road from Vestra. He was proceeding at a rather fast pace, and I was surprised that he got as far as he did before he stopped his horse to gape at the ruins. The rider was wearing the insignia of the household of the King, apparently returning with some urgent message. After a moments pause, he resumed his journey. It was around noon when the rider reached the Grey Eagle Inn.  
  
The rider demanded to speak to who was in charge, it was then that the man in red and black made his presence known. He was a tall strong man. Strapped to his side was a saber, which glimmered as if it had never been used. "I guess that's me," the man said. "I'm Captain Richard York of the Odyssey. That's my ship that crashed into this town, and I guess it's my job to clean up the mess.  
  
It was then that Captain York learnt the extent of the problem. King Ferrel was dead. His whole family was dead.  
  
To make matters worse, the four Dukes of the Kingdom were all one step from warring with each other. In fact, the rider had just come from Laville where the Duke of Castrome had forbidden any of the Duke of Astra's retainers from entering his Dukedom under pain of death. Now it looked like there would be civil war, because King Ferrel had always solved these problems and now he was gone, so it would be even worse than before.  
  
Captain York had an unreadable expression during the rider's explanations. He then began asking questions. He asked about the Dukes. He asked about other nobles. He asked about alliances. Within an hour, he had picked our brains clean of any knowledge we had about the situation.  
  
Finally, asked for someone who could write for him, and dictated a message. He asked all four dukes to come to Sappor in four days. He signed it, the King, just that, nothing else. Then having four copies made, he had the rider pick three new riders and sent them off.  
  
The next four days where spent with the Crew of the Odyssey clearing up the remains of the town of Sappor. By the time the Dukes arrived, all the wooden rubble had been cleared and some of the stone. They also had staked out the layout for what was to come the new city of Odyssey.  
  
The four Dukes arrived with their usual large companies of soldiers. Each came in the company of a dozen knights and three dozen men. They each had a squire and page for each knight, a couple personal ministers, and a priest. The Duke of Fasstime brought his pet cat. The Duke of Castrome was accompanied by his daughter. The Duke of Avtra had his speaking bird which spoke more than the Duke. The Duke of Armedge played his flute as his men marched to the cadence of his drummer.  
  
They each were met by a man dressed in the King's livery, who lead them to camps situated away from the town, where tents bearing their arms were pitched. The next day, they were summoned into the Odyssey. I don't know what was said in that meeting, only the Dukes do, but I do know that they left the Odyssey changed. Since then not a single incident has occurred between the dukes. Upon the Dukes' return to their castles, they proclaimed Captain York, King Richard I of Ellosia..  
  
Since then he has built up our navy, defended our shores from attack, and ruled us well.  
  
"Surely there is more to the story than that,"Captain Picard said. "You just don't lock yourself into a room and hope that an agreement will come, although I have heard of that technic working a time or two."  
  
The man in the ducal tunic raised his cup. "I was there when the Dukes met our current King," he said. "I was once known as Lord Byron, the late Duke Carlisle of Castrome's Chamberlain. For another round, I'll tell you the sad tale of that meeting."  
  
"Barkeep, another round for Byron and my friends," Captain Picard said, raising his cup to clink with Byron's, sealing the deal.  
  
Duke Carlisle was a gaunt man in his mid fifties at the time of our King's ascension to the throne. He was engaged in an ongoing feud with Murdock, who is still Duke of Avtra over Janna Bay and the town of Janna. The Duke was tending to his estate at Castrome Cross when the royal messenger reached him, requesting his immediate appearance at Sappor. The Duke was rather worried when he received the message. You see, he'd just finished a little raiding on Fort Janna, which overlooked Janna Bay and was manned by Murdock's men. But the late King Ferrel was not one who you disobeyed so blatantly. A little raiding on a fellow Duke was easily ignored, but when the King summoned you, you came.  
  
The Duke left the next morning with myself and his daughter, Desiree, in the company of about forty men. His advisers had argued against bringing Desiree, but the Duke loved his daughter and could not deny her request to come with him to Sappor's famous baths. I had remained silent, so I was the only advisor to go. The Duke had a low tolerance for disagreement when it came to requests from his daughter.  
  
It was early on the second day when Sappor came into view. We were all shocked. The town was smashed beneath a large upside down ivory colored saucer. As we stood there and took in the view in the early morning, the Captain of the Duke's guard pulled out his scope. He handed the scope to the Duke, pointing to the center of the saucer. The Ellosian Royal Standard was flying from a pole on the highest point of the saucer.  
  
Duke Carlisle took it all in stride. "I see the King has changed his castle," he said. "Some deal with some magician I'd imagine. Well, we haven't all day. Onward!"  
  
When we arrived at the edge of the town, we were taken to newly prepared camps in the fields. It wasn't until all of the Dukes had arrived that we were finally summoned in to the Odyssey. Duke Carlisle did ask several times why, but the only reply was that "that's what the Captain said." This worried the Duke greatly.  
  
When we were called, the Duke was only allowed two advisors and two guards. For Castrome our party consisted of the Duke, myself, little Desiree, and two knights, Sir Percy and Sir Oswald. We were taken into the Odyssey by what appeared to have been large windows. We were taken into a small room which then opened up onto an entirely different set of corridors. Our destination was a large room with five tables. Each of them had the arms of one of the Dukedoms, save for the fifth, which was on a platform and bore no marking. But a sturdy chair, much more impressive looking than the simple ones at the other tables was at the middle.  
  
One by one, the other dukes joined us in the chamber, taking their seats at their adorned tables, with an advisor at each side, and their guards standing behind them. The Dukes all engaged in hostile staring contests. The Duke of Fasstime petted his cat. Duke Murdock's pet bird began repeating various hostile comments about his rivals.  
  
Desiree began bugging her father for a bird and a cat.  
  
It was into this hostile atmosphere that Captain Richard York walked into the room. He was accompanied by his wife, who would become the lovely Queen Claire, and a burly man named Harlan. They took the seats at the head table, as men in yellow and black uniforms took up posts at the doors and beside the head table.  
  
"It appears that this is going to be tougher than I thought," Richard mumbled before raising his voice to address the Dukes. "Good Afternoon, your graces. I know who you are, and I believe you know everyone but, me, so I better introduce myself and tell you why I'm here. I'm Captain Richard York of the Starship Odyssey. The structure you are now in is what remains of my ship. I was on patrol of this sector of space, guarding it from Cardassians when a Cardassian Warship attacked my ship. The Odyssey and her crew managed to destroy the warship, but the ship was damaged beyond repair, and we were forced to make a barely controlled landing on this planet. In the process, we crushed the town of Sappor and killed many people, including, according to what I've been told, the entire royal family. As my ship caused the problem, I feel it is my responsibility to see that nothing suffers because of it. I've spent the last five days speaking to various surviving members of the late King Ferrel's court, and have come to the conclusion that none of you would support another one of your fellow dukes as King, and that there is no clear candidate to become King. Is that a good assessment, your graces?"  
  
It took a while for the Dukes to digest this new information. Each of them began looking at their counterparts with suspicious glares.  
  
As that confirmed his opinion, the Captain continued. "In addition, no one can become king without your support. I'd like to have it."  
  
That caused the room to break up in sputtering "What? No way! Who do you thing you are?" The Captain let that go on for a minute or so before calling the room back to order.  
  
"Your Graces!" he ordered. "Sit down, and shut up!" Somehow that settled them down. "That's better. Now I realize that this is not what you expected when you were called here. I'm sure every one of you, down to the last guard and with the possible exception of the young girl chasing the cat, want to be King."  
  
During the uproar, the cat had left the Duke of Fasstime's table and was now being chased by the young girl on the far end of the room. Her father called her back, and she returned to the seat, with the cat, who had been captured just short of pouncing on the bird.  
  
"I think you'll find that my administration would be a lot easier than you taking the job. I'm sure that there are days when you wish you never had become a Duke. Well, I've been told by several Kings that a King's job is much, much worse."  
  
"Duke Murdock of Avtra, I understand you are unwed. If you took the throne you would be pressured into a marriage for political purposes. Duke Carlisle, your daughter would suffer the same, never being able to marry for love. Duke Lionel of Fasstime, I understand you had some trouble maintaining the Fasstime_Arm Road through Hammer Pass. If you were King, that wouldn't be the only road you had to worry about. Duke Nolan of Armedge, I understand that shortly after you became duke, you had to clear out the corrupt administration of the port of Arm. As King you would have to oversee over eight major ports. My Lord Dukes, I haven't even got to taxes, mediation, and ceremony. I find it hard to believe that any of you want this job. I am willing to take it on because I feel it's my duty because I caused the mess. Now, what say you?"  
  
Duke Murdock was first to speak. "After listening to your words, I do not want the job. I would not support any of my fellow dukes, so I believe I must pledge my loyalty to you, my King."  
  
At the end of his statement, the colorful bird on his shoulder announced, "Long Live the King!"  
  
Duke Nolan was next, standing at his table. "I do not want the job. I spent three years rebuilding the port of Arm after corruption and raids from pirates nearly destroyed it. I do not even want to think about what it would take to restore Sappor."  
  
Duke Lionel stood next. "I've been duke for ten years. During that time I've seen much infighting among my fellow dukes and attempted to end it among my vassals. I do not wish to see this fighting increase unto civil war. I do not know you, Captain York, but I know my fellow noblemen too well. I will consent to your Kingship, because I do not believe anyone I know can do it."  
  
Duke Carlisle was last to rise. "You have shown us that you are a take charge fellow, filled with duty. That is good. You've commanded this ship in space battles, you tell us. Your technology appears much greater than ours, yet you still ask us for your support when you could no doubt take us against our will. That is good. You are in short, just what we need. I will not stand in your way."  
  
It was with the tentative support of the Four Dukes that King Richard began his reign.  
  
"Now, Captain, we've told our tale, perhaps you can regale us with a tale or two about your adventures on your ship," Byron said, emptying his glass again. "Barkeep, another ale!"  
  
"I believe I have a tale," Captain Picard said. "It is about my third mate, truly an unusual officer."  
  
"There is no such thing as an unusual seaman," Giles replied.  
  
"I disagree," Captain Picard replied. "But I ask that you reserve judgement until after I tell you how I acquired my second mate."  
  
It was three years ago when I was sailing the Northern Seas, when my Third Mate at the time, came to me with a request. It seemed that he had a wife in the port we were at that had just died, leaving a twelve year old child behind. He wondered if I might allow that child to serve as my cabin boy. I had no objections, having lacked one for some time.  
  
The next morning, he brought the child aboard. The child appeared quite scruffy, with blond hair that appeared to have been cut off with a knife. However the outfit was clean, brand new looking in fact. So I put the child to work.  
  
We had been out to sea for three weeks on a two month trip, when the pirates attacked. We had been too predicable with our regular spice trip. We fought them off and sunk their ship with a broadside of four of our ten cannons, but their attack had been with a heavy price. Seven men were dead, including my third mate.  
  
The child took it hard, but I gave the child no chance to drown in grief. We needed every hand. I put the child to work, mending sails, repairing damage, and so forth. There wasn't a job on the ship that the child hadn't learnt by the time we hit port. Unfortunately, I lost another five men who deserted in that port, so we were even more shorthanded on the return journey.  
  
During the return, the child became a fixture at my side. Anything I needed, the child provided. I, in turn, provided the child with knowledge. I taught the child how to sail, how to sword fight, and how to read and write.  
  
But the child harbored a secret, one that I did not learn until a year later. By then the child was acting as the junior most of my officers, taking the second dog watch, and I had a new cabin boy.  
  
We were traveling though the same sea on nearly the same voyage as the one in which I had lost my Third Mate, the child's father. I had set a watch, but thick fog was impeding our progress. It was the fog that allowed the pirates to get close enough to board us. But my sword fighting practice served us well, and we fought off the pirates, the child making several impressive kills. However, the pirates did not leave the child unharmed, for they made several glancing cuts on the child.  
  
At the end of the battle, the pirates had lost, but the child's clothes were barely hanging on her body. It was apparent that I hadn't had a cabin boy, but a cabin girl.  
  
The girl was worried that I would throw her off the ship, now that I knew, for it is well known that ship captains prefer not to have women among their crews. I admit that the thought crossed my mind, but the girl had proved her merit. I certainly wasn't going to let her go in the middle of the sea, and I had promised her father that I would take care of her, although if I ever meet her father, somewhere beyond the grave, we're going to have a long talk. It was then that the death of my Fourth Mate at the time was discovered. I told the girl to go get dressed and began asking the rest of the officers who they thought could best fill the position. It was to my great surprise that the girl was their choice.  
  
The door of the bar opened, and banged shut behind the person who entered. The person was dressed in the same style of ship's uniform that Captain Picard wore, though less adorned. Her hair was shoulder length, and blond. She, taking her beret like hat off, approached Picard's table and said, "Excuse me, Captain, but Commander Riker's compliments. He wishes to inform you that we've obtained passengers for Odyssey, and are ready to embark on the evening tide."  
  
"Very well, Marrissa," Captain Picard said. "I will be along as soon as I settle up my tab. Please wait for me outside."  
  
"Aye sir." The young girl left as Picard moved over to the bar to pay the barkeeper.  
  
"That's a nice young girl, you've got there," the barkeep commented. "That will be 5 silver."  
  
"She's a fine officer," Captain Picard said, handing over the silver pieces before departing the bar. 


	3. Chapter Two: Sailing Away

Chapter Two: Sailing Away  
  
The ship's boat was waiting for Captain and Lieutenant Picard. They boarded, and the men began to pull for the Stargazer. The sea was choppy, and the golden sunset was obscured by heavy grey clouds. Marrissa took the tiller, and steered the boat towards the three masted ship. The Stargazer showed some wear, but was freshly painted, having just been beamed down from a specially designed cargo carrier that the Enterprise had towed.  
  
The smell of the sea air was a tonic to the Captain. It renewed his sense of adventure, propelled him beyond duty, and made him wish for simpler times. Ah, to sail on the power of the air on your sails, to follow the sea's current on the sound of the breaking waves.  
  
To Marrissa, this was a new challenge. Challenges were not something that Marrissa backed down from. She was, in a way, like a character in one of her anime, Ranma Saotome. A challenge was a call to battle, and she wouldn't quit until she won.  
  
They pulled along side. "Oars up!" Marrissa ordered. The ship's boat team had spent several hours on the holodeck learning how to do this. "Mr. James, take the tiller." First Marrissa, then the Captain, climbed on board. As the Captain climbed up, the bosun's whistle rang in a three tone greeting.  
  
"Welcome back aboard, Captain," Commander Riker said.  
  
"Ship's status, number one?" Picard asked.  
  
"We're fully stocked and ready to depart," Riker said. "The Duchess and her party are aboard and in the passenger quarters. The evening tide begins in a quarter hour."  
  
"Very well, Number One," Picard said. "We will sail into the setting sun. Raise anchor and prepare for departure."  
  
Marrissa stood on the quarter deck, to the right of the helm. It was the last dog watch, and she was in command. The sun was just coming up, and the Stargazer had picked up a fresh westerly breeze.  
  
She looked down at the main deck. A young girl had just come up out of the hold. It appeared to be the Lady Hayley, who was the Duchess's daughter. Marrissa had met the girl briefly at dinner the previous night. The young blonde girl was Marrissa's age and seemed to be quite curious. Lady Hayley had spent most of dinner questioning La Forge about the ship.  
  
The girl climbed up the starboard ladder to the quarterdeck. "I hope you don't mind me coming up here," the girl said. "I just want to see the sun rise.  
  
"I don't mind," Marrissa said. "Other officers of the watch may, though."  
  
"Officers of the watch?" Lady Hayley asked.  
  
"The person left in command of the ship for a certain length of time," Marrissa said. "It's usually the top five officers, excluding the Captain."  
  
"Why not the Captain?" Hayley asked.  
  
"He's in command all the time," Marrissa said. "An officer of the watch only commands the ship when he's not here. Some people call the position the duty officer."  
  
"Who are those officers?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Well, our first mate, Commander Riker commands the first watch," Marrissa said. "He's that bearded guy who made that colorful toast last night at dinner."  
  
"Your captain looked like he was going throw something at the Commander," Hayley said.  
  
"Quite possibly," Marrissa said. "Our second mate, Lieutenant La Forge commands the second watch. He answered your questions last night at dinner. He came up though the ship's carpentry and still does some work on the side. I'm third mate, and I command the last of the dog watches."  
  
"Dog watches?" Hayley asked.  
  
"The three watches between dusk and dawn," Marrissa said. "They're also called ticks. The first two both last four hours, but the last one can last longer, depending on the time of year, giving it the name 'the long tick.'"  
  
"You know a lot," Hayley said, leaning against the rail.  
  
"Dad insists that I study a lot," Marrissa said. "Especially when we have to go off ship. Be careful with that rail, it's a little lose"  
  
"Why then?" Hayley asked, moving back from the rail.  
  
"It helps prevent you from making mistakes," Marrissa said. "Not all places have the same rules as Ellosia. If you don't know the rules, it's a lot harder to avoid breaking them."  
  
"Oh," Hayley said. "You have nice sunrises at sea."  
  
"Sometimes," Marrissa said. "You can see a lot at sea, with nothing to block your view. Even more when you're at the top of the masts."  
  
"You climb all the way up there?" Hayley said, craning her head to look up to the top.  
  
"Sometimes," Marrissa said. "The Captain doesn't like it when I do though. Calls it a foolish stunt."  
  
"It is, but the view is amazing," Commander Riker said. Marrissa turned to find him standing behind her.  
  
"Good Morning, Commander," Marrissa said. "I believe you know Lady Hayley, she got up to see the sunrise this morning."  
  
"Good Morning, Lady Hayley," Riker said, dipping in a slight bow. "Lieutenant Picard, anything to report."  
  
"Wind is out of the south_east, and our speed is at 12 knots," Marrissa said. "I adjusted course five points to port a half an hour ago. Based on current speed, we should arrive at Sapphire Bay late this afternoon, if the wind holds."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant, you are relieved," Riker said, turning to stand by the wheel.  
  
"Yes sir," Marrissa said. "If you'd follow me, Lady Hayley, perhaps we can get an early breakfast from the cook."  
  
Beverly Picard adjusted her robe as she entered the Inn. It had been a long ride from Arlipor to the town of Castrome Cross. Though the robes of the Healing Sisterhood of the Order of Saint Cecilia were made thin for the tropical weather of Ellosia, they were somewhat unmanageable compared to the uniform of a Star Fleet Doctor. At her side was Clara, who was dressed in the common attire of the daughter of a wealthy landowner.  
  
"Welcome to the Inn of the Flying Dragon, revered sister," the Innkeeper said. "How may I be of assistance?"  
  
"My charge and I require a simple room for a night's stay and would inquire about possible companions for our journey to Odyssey," Beverly said.  
  
"We have a room available for just a silver," the Innkeeper said.  
  
"That will be fine," Beverly said.  
  
"I believe the minstrel in the corner is on his way to Odyssey, perhaps he will be able to accompany you."  
  
Over in the corner was a minstrel, dressed in worn traveling clothes that were rather well tailored for such a roving harpist. He was signing a popular air, as those in the common room gathered around him.  
  
"Once there was a king from heavens above  
  
A royal beyond measure was he.  
  
The Lord above sent him to rule our fair country  
  
"Once there was a Duchess, Desired was she  
  
Her beauty was the call of the whole country  
  
It's a shame that little brother captured Desiree.  
  
As the minstrel shifted into a instrumental piece, Beverly approached. "Pardon me, sir minstrel, but the Innkeeper tells me that you're heading towards Odyssey on the morn."  
  
"Why, yes, I'm heading to see my younger brother and his wife," the minstrel said.  
  
"I'm Sister Beverly, and this is my charge Clarrissa. We're also going that way, and wondered if we might accompany you."  
  
"Certainly, honored sister. My name is Cedric. If you'll be kind enough to meet me after breakfast is served?" Beverly nodded. "Then it's settled." Then he took up another song. "Here's a little song I used to play in my youth."  
  
"The minstrel boy off to war has gone  
  
In the ranks of death you will find him  
  
His father's sword he hath girdith on,  
  
His wild harp slung behind him  
  
"Land of song sang the warrior bard  
  
Though all the world betrays thee  
  
One sword at least your rights shall guard  
  
On faithful harp shall praise thee.  
  
The road was dusty, and the gait of the rinnebeast was really hurting Clara's rear. For perhaps the hundredth time that day, Clara wished that she could have traded assignments with Marrissa. At least the journey from Arlipor to Castrome, and then to Castrome Cross had been by coach. Unfortunately the coach didn't go past Castrome Cross so here Clara was riding on a rinnebeast on a dusty, rutted road through the middle of nowhere. Marrissa was the one with riding experience, she'd won the darned Belmont Stakes after all. True rinnebeasts weren't horses, they were lizards who ran on their rear legs. How much further was this Capital City and why the heck didn't it have a nice paved road with coaches running back and forth going to it?  
  
"Pardon me, young lady, but you look as if you aren't having a good time," Cedric, the minstrel said.  
  
"I'm riding a beast I've barely ever rode before, in a dusty road, under the hot sun, and you think I should be having a good time?" Clara muttered.  
  
"I know what you need," Cedric said. "We need a traveling song."  
  
A traveling song. That brought horror stories to Clara's mind. Shayna's rendition of "the Laughing Vulcan and his Dog," for instance had particular vivid memories of a near lynching. Then there had been that field trip. It had taken a week for her to get those darn Disney songs out of her mind.  
  
There once was a boy from Verlie  
  
His mother a chambermaid  
  
His father was a stable hand  
  
Loyal Servants they were  
  
The same was expected of him  
  
But the young boy, dreams he had  
  
Oh the sea, the beautiful sea,  
  
So far away, adventure it seems  
  
Let the wind blow me away  
  
and someday a hero I'll be.  
  
So with a hug for his mother  
  
and a word of wisdom from his father  
  
and a kiss from the young girl on the corner  
  
On the road he departed  
  
They expected nothing of him  
  
But the young boy, dreams he had  
  
[Refrain]  
  
On the road, he met many hardships  
  
His belly was empty.  
  
And his feet were tired  
  
Fully of hope, he continued  
  
Much he expected of life  
  
For the young boy, dreams he had  
  
[Refrain]  
  
A lucky encounter with a Lord  
  
and on his way he was sent  
  
A Cabin boy was his job  
  
Aboard the Geraldine.  
  
Obedience was expected of him  
  
But the young boy, dreams he had  
  
[Refrain]  
  
Adventure found the boy  
  
Thrust into battle, brave he served  
  
Though many fell beside him  
  
The boy grew into a man  
  
Expectations the young boy surpassed.  
  
But the young boy, dreams he had  
  
Oh the sea, the beautiful sea,  
  
So far away this adventure seems  
  
Let the wind blow me away  
  
for home there I long to be.  
  
So home he sailed.  
  
A young boy no longer  
  
His bags he packed  
  
And roads he road over the hills  
  
A glimpse of home, he expected.  
  
For the young man, dreams he had.  
  
By the time they stopped for lunch, Clara had forgotten her gripes.  
  
The late afternoon sun shimmered across the deep blue waters of Sapphire Bay, highlighting the tops of the waves. The Stargazer had just arrived and was dropping anchor off shore. As it was Second Watch, Marrissa was standing in the bow of the ship. As the anchor dropped, she pulled out her telescope. Extending it, she scanned the shore. She avoided the town and the saucer, as she wanted a feel for the normal culture, not what ever changes this renegade Captain had made. Riding along the coast on towards town she spied a young man on a strange beast.  
  
It looked like a lizard of some sort, running on it's hind legs. It's fore legs seemed almost useless. It was a golden yellow in color and had a head like some illustration of a dragon Marrissa had once seen. After a moment's thought, she remembered the animal in her briefing, a rinnebeast. As the beast ran, the rider's dark blue cloak with gold edging billowed out behind him. The sun glinted off the hilt of his sword, as it was revealed in the rippling wind. The rider's cowl fell back, revealing his medium length blond hair.  
  
Prince Avery pulled up his rinnebeast by the West shore gate to Odyssey Castle. He was probably going to get a lecture from his father about his ride. The Duchess of Castrome was due in any day, especially since the Duchess preferred sea travel, and he was expected to be there. He was hoping that this meant he could get his choice of bride. Never mind that he hadn't seen Hayley since she was five. She was definitely his choice. Avery just plain hated all the other proposed candidates. And all this haggling and looking over by various ambassadors was making him feel like he was a rinnebeast at action. He got off his mount.  
  
His father had a quainter and older expression for it. A piece of horse flesh. Horses were rare on this planet, none were currently in Ellosia. The Patriarch claimed to have ridden one when he attended a Church Council in Ferigal. Avery thought that the Patriarch was becoming senile. This was not an uncommon thought among the young nobles of Ellosia, and to tell the truth, among the elders as well. Avery's father said that such beasts were once preferred over rinnebeasts. Avery stroked the supple skin over the left eye of his rinnebeast, if his father said it, it probably was true. Though Avery couldn't see why. His personal mount may have not been one of the prize blue green calvary beasts of Fasstime or like the dark gold special royal breeds (his own gold was considered too light in color) with their steady and precise gait, but he couldn't find anything wrong that would make some horse a preference.  
  
The chamberlain met him as he handed off his rinnebeast to the stable hand. "Your highness, where have you been?" the thin man with white hair said, trembling. "Your father has been looking all over for you."  
  
"I was out checking on the Dunstlay Fields," Avery said. "It was a nice five mile ride. Did you know that they are planting the new grain in them this year?"  
  
"I did not, but you father needs you," the chamberlain said. "The Duchess's ship has just come in the harbor, and they are expecting her at the palace dock any minute. You've not time to change, so I guess your riding outfit will have to do. Hurry now."  
  
Marrissa called out the cadence as she steered the Captain's gig toward the dock. "Stroke, Stroke." The Duchess and her daughter were in the bow. Behind her, the ship's boat was taking Commander La Forge to the harbor to arrange shore lodgings and deliver the Duchess's luggage to her residence in town. They moved toward the dock. "Raise oars, toss the rope ashore!" Marrissa ordered. As protocol demanded, Marrissa climbed off first, to help the Duchess and her daughter off.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," the Duchess said, as she climbed out. Marrissa made to return to the boat and the ship, but the Duchess stopped her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce you to the King, since your Captain and First Mate were not able to come."  
  
"I'm sorry for causing that problem, your grace," Marrissa said. "I should have been more careful, and not knocked the Captain off the back of the ship."  
  
"There was no harm done," the Duchess said. "The Captain can probably get an appointment with the King any day, as he's known to make time to talk to the Captains of his merchant ships. The King has often remarked that his best information on this island nation about other countries comes that way. However, it's not every day that a third mate gets to meet the King, and it's not every day that the King gets to meet a female third mate.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
This chapter contains the words to the Minstrel Boy by Thomas More as the second song. The other two songs are my own works. 


	4. Chapter Three: Life in Odyssey

Chapter Three: Life in Odyssey  
  
Marrissa met her father and the Stargazer's Command Crew at the Golden Rinnebeast Inn. It was a quant Inn in Marrissa's opinion.  
  
It was of what Marrissa would term a Tudor style, thick dark beams with panels of white mud plaster composing the wall. Someone had gotten creative along the beam above the door, carving a dragon in relief. She stepped though the door, just as the afternoon rain began in earnest.  
  
The Innkeeper's wife noticed Marrissa's outfit and the badge she wore on her shoulder "You would be the Third Mate I was told to expect?" she asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Marrissa Picard at your service," Marrissa said.  
  
"Your First Mate purchased your own room for you, it's the second one on the left on the third floor," the Innkeeper's wife said. "He wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. He's on the second floor, first door on the left."  
  
"Thank you," Marrissa said. "May I inquire as to when dinner is served?"  
  
"When the church bell chimes six," the Innkeeper's wife said. "It's an extra two pence."  
  
"I shall be there," Marrissa said, before heading up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Marrissa opened the door to Commander Riker's quarters. "Reporting as ordered, sir," she said.  
  
"Lieutenant, you have some explaining to do," Riker said. "You do not under push anyone overboard at any time, and most especially the Captain."  
  
"But if the..." Marrissa began.  
  
"I'm not asking for your excuses, Lieutenant," Riker continued. "We did not have to include you on this mission, and if you hadn't already made yourself too well known, you would be on your way back to the Enterprise. If you ever do something like that again, you will be confined aboard the Stargazer for the rest of the mission, and we will be having another talk about this when we return. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Marrissa said. "Will that be all sir?"  
  
"For now, Lieutenant," Riker said. "The Captain will met us at dinner. Dismissed."  
  
Marrissa turned smartly and moved quickly out of the room. It was not until she got to the room that she was assigned that she broke down in tears. * * * *  
  
The dinner was rather somber. The main course was a thin bread pocket with a meat and vegetable filling. It was served hot, with plenty of ale to drink. Marrissa asked for milk instead of the ale, and got some for a little more money. She ate her meal slowly, avoiding looking at anyone. Riker and Calgary were seated across from her, and every time she looked at Calgary, his sneering expression made her feel like she was a failure. Oh she knew her reasoning was good. Captain York knew her father. If they came into contact too early, the mission could fail. That's why she had pushed her father overboard. He couldn't go meet the King all wet. But Riker wouldn't listen, and Calgary, well Calgary was basking in the joy of a man who thinks he's just been proved right.  
  
Captain Picard arrived in the Inn's dinning area. The Captain sat down next to Marrissa, sliding his chair closer with a scraping sound. "Ah, Missus Bath, I could I trouble you for a helping of your famous meat pie?" he said.  
  
"Here you go," the Innkeeper's wife replied, placing a plateful in front of him, along with a cup of ale. "Enjoy your meal, Captain."  
  
The Innkeeper's wife left the room to tend to other duties as the Captain dug into his meal. It took only a few moments for the Captain to figure out the mood of the room. "Mister Calgary, I've been meaning to talk to since before we left the ship," the Captain said. "I understand you have some problems working with my daughter."  
  
Marrissa looked up at Calgary and then at her father. This was not what she expected to hear when her father arrived. However, Calgary still had that smug expression on his face that had depressed Marrissa.  
  
"I find her qualifications lacking," Calgary stated.  
  
"I see, and have you always had this problem respecting superior officers?" Picard said in an even tone.  
  
Calgary's expression blanked. The color drained from his face. There was only one reply that he could make to that question. "I respect all of my superior officers," he stammered.  
  
"See that you do," Picard said. "You'll probably have to work with Marrissa a lot during this mission, and I don't want any problem from either of you."  
  
"Yes sir," Marrissa and Calgary responded in unison.  
  
"Now, Marrissa, tell me about your visit to the Palace," Picard asked.  
  
"Not much to say, sir," Marrissa replied. "I brought the Duchess and her daughter to the royal dock and let her off. The King and his son met us there, and asked a few questions."  
  
"What did he ask about?" Riker asked.  
  
"How long our trip was, and if we encountered any problems," Marrissa said. "Fairly standard stuff. He seemed rather keen on if we had encountered any Rogian ships, which we haven't."  
  
"Marrissa, describe the King and the rest of the welcoming party," Picard said, as he scraped his plate clean.  
  
"The king appears to be an aged man, with a well kept white beard. His clothing was a long purple robe, with gold stitching to make it look more formal. He wears a rather simple crown. His son is sixteen according to Lady Hayley. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with black pants, and dark blue cloak. He was accompanied by several soldiers dressed in the royal crest and a stout man with a red beard dressed entirely in black. The stout man was never introduced, but he was constantly looking around and examining things intently."  
  
"That does sound like a good description of Chief Harlan, the Odyssey's Security Chief," Picard said. "Was the Queen there?"  
  
"No, the King apologized for her absence, she's apparently ill," Marrissa said.  
  
"Okay, the Doctor and her party should be coming into town some time tomorrow," Picard said. "I'll be meeting her in the market. Meanwhile, Commander Riker, I want you to see what you can learn from other seamen in the local bars. Marrissa, Lieutenant Calgary, pair up and investigate the town. I want to know any technological improvements you may find. Remember this is supposed to be a fourteenth century level planet. Set up some other teams, Security and Engineering pairings, to help you. La Forge will remain on the Stargazer and observe the seaside comings and goings from the Castle. Any questions?" After a moments pause, he pushed back his chair. "Then I suggest we all get a good night's sleep." * * * *  
  
Prince Avery entered the bedroom of his ailing mother. It pained him to see the once active Queen laying in her bed, coughing. Last year she would have accompanied Avery on his ride, on her own deep gold rinnebeast, with her long gray curly hair streaming behind her. It had been a month since she had even seen outside, except through the large window in her room, but that was practically a sky light, for all the view it offered.  
  
"Good evening, honored mother, may I hope that you are getting better?" Avery inquired, coming to kneel next to his mother's bedside, and taking her hand in his.  
  
"Avery, I'm not going to get better," the Queen said. "I'm dying."  
  
"Surely the Odyssey has something to make you better," Avery said. "You said that this was a ship from the heavens. Such a ship would have to have miracle cures."  
  
"Avery, we took apart everything that we could that didn't fit," the Queen said. "Even if there was something that could cure me, it hasn't been in this castle for over fifteen years."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Avery said. "You could have done lots of good with all of that."  
  
"Because it wouldn't have been right," the Queen rasped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask you father about the Prime Directive," the Queen said. "Now let me rest. I want to be able to last to at least your betrothal."  
  
"You mean they've decided who I get to marry?" Avery said.  
  
"Your father has," the Queen replied, settling down to rest.  
  
Avery left the room with much on his mind. What was this Prime Directive? Why did was it preventing his mother from getting well? And more importantly, who would he get to marry? Oh he hoped it would be Lady Hayley. She was so cute. In fact she was beautiful. * * * *  
  
An hour latter, Prince Avery wandered into the place garden. It was one of the few areas open to the sky in the palace. He wandered among the roses and rare flowers, occasionally stopping to smell a few, as his tutor had suggested when he was small. The prince hadn't been in the garden long when he heard the voice of his father speaking to Lord Harlan.  
  
"So you can't confirm what her Grace told us," the King said.  
  
"No, sir. I have found no evidence of a plot yet," Harlan said. "That does not mean there isn't one, though."  
  
"Such a plot does make sense," the King said. "Lady Hayley is heir to both Castrome and Avtra. Whoever marries her will be the most powerful man in the Kingdom, especially if he comes from either of the other dukedoms."  
  
"That's why I advised against your matching Desiree, Duchess of Castrome with Lord Elden of Avtra," Harlan said.  
  
"I know, but it solved the problem," the King replied. "It gave Desiree a chance to rule. The Duke of Avtra withdrew his objections, and the regency council solved the rest."  
  
"You could have solved it without uniting the linage of two of the ducal lines," Harlan said.  
  
"Perhaps," the King replied. "But look at what I've gained. Lord Elden has turned into an able and loyal administrator for the crown. Duchess Desiree is the much beloved ruler of Castrome, who also feels indebted to the crown. The kingdom has remained a peace, and everyone praises my leadership abilities."  
  
"They think you are some sort of saint come down from heaven," Harlan said. "And what about that problem when Drake, Earl of Avtra was murdered seven years ago?"  
  
"That had no relation to the Castrome problem," the King said. "It was because Drake couldn't keep his hands of the Earl of Dunsen's four lovely daughters. I had hoped that that saint idea would die down over time."  
  
"Forget about that idea," Harlan said. "The common people have spoken. Even if you die a normal death, or even are killed in battle, someone, sometime, is going to claim you never died, and were assumed into heaven. Your grave location will be lost, and before long they'll be telling tales of Good King Richard."  
  
"That, my old friend, is my nightmare," the King said. "Come, Avery, you don't need to hide in the bushes, my son."  
  
Avery approached his father and his father's advisor. "I'm sorry if my presence interrupted something, father."  
  
"No, it didn't, at least nothing I didn't want your opinion on," the King said.  
  
"My opinion?"  
  
"Yes, Avery. Someday you will be King, and it's problems like the ones I've been discussing with Lord Harlan that you'll have to solve. Now how much did you hear?"  
  
"Just some discussion about some sort of plot involving Lady Hayley and then how you're perceived among the people."  
  
"Lord Harlan, perhaps you'd like to brief my son on what the Duchess of Castrome informed us."  
  
"Of course, sir. My prince, this afternoon Duchess Desiree of Castrome arrived by sea and asked to see the King. When she was able to get alone with the King and his chief advisors, she informed us that her husband, Lord Elden, had been approached by Lord Henry of Fasstime. Lord Henry proposed that he marry Lady Hayley and insinuated that such a move could result in 'a shift in the leadership of the Kingdom.' He was no doubt unaware of Lord Elden's involvement in the ruling of Castrome, and position as Chief Naval Architect for the Royal Navy. Lord Elden wisely said that he would think about it. He then talked to his wife, the Duchess, who set off immediately for Odyssey along with her oldest daughter."  
  
"What is Lord Elden doing now?" Avery asked.  
  
"He's taking care of the daily business of Castrome in his wife's absence, and has contacted the Earl of Avtra to see if he's been approached as well."  
  
"That takes care of Avtra and Castrome, but what about Armedge?" Avery asked. "Has anyone found out if someone has approached either Duke Nolan or any of his three sons?"  
  
"Good point, your highness, I'll check that as soon as we're done," Harlan said.  
  
"And shouldn't Duke Lionel be informed about his son's ambitions?" Avery asked.  
  
"Not at this stage, the Duke will want proof, and we don't have it yet," Harlan replied. "It does bring up another worrying point, though. We haven't heard from Duke Lionel in over a month. He usually sends weekly letters to the King, and the last one was rather short."  
  
"Still worried about the handwriting on that last sentence?" the King asked.  
  
"I am," Harlan replied.  
  
"I'm beginning to see your paranoia may be justified in this case," the King said. "So, Avery, what would you do in my case?"  
  
"I'd marry Lady Hayley, taking her off the marriage market," Avery said. "Then I'd see if I can get Lord Henry to make a mistake that reveals his plot, and send him into exile."  
  
"Well, I can't marry Lady Hayley, but you can and I will have her marry you," the King said. "I'll arrange for the betrothal early tomorrow. Lord Harlan, I want all my dukes in town by the end of the month, Lord Henry and Earl Cedric too."  
  
"Very well, sire," Harlan said. "Is there anything else tonight?"  
  
"No, Harlan," the King said. "I'll see you early tomorrow." Lord Harlan rushed off to see to his tasks and the King turned to his son.  
  
Avery had a big smile on his face.  
  
"I can't believe it," Avery whispered, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"You can't believe what?" the King said, sitting next to him.  
  
"I got my choice for a bride," Avery said. "All the times my tutors said that I wasn't going to get a chance to chose my bride, and I got the one I wanted."  
  
"Only because it was a good move politically, Avery," the King said. "You are lucky in that respect. Your children probably won't be."  
  
"And you listened to me about something important," Avery said. "I've never really been asked my opinion before. It was always do this."  
  
"Get use to it," the King said. "It's time you get some real experience. Until now, I've been just having you taught the things you need to know. I should have brought you into my council before now, but I guess I didn't realize how grown up you are. Starting tomorrow morning I want you at every morning meeting of my advisors."  
  
"I guess that means I can't sleep in anymore," Avery said.  
  
"You guessed right," the King said.  
  
"Father, what is the Prime Directive?" Avery asked.  
  
"Who mentioned it?"  
  
"Mother did."  
  
"Come with me, Avery," the King said, standing up. "Today is apparently a big day for you." * * * *  
  
The King and his son climbed the long spiral staircase to the top of Odyssey Palace. It was seven levels from the garden to the top of the staircase. Avery expected them stop at each level, but his father pressed onto the top, pausing only to make sure the doors were closed properly. Finally, they reached the top. The King pulled a key out from under his outer tunic and opened the door. Avery had never been to the top room.  
  
They entered the large domed room. The room had inclined desks running around most of it's walls, save two doors and a large floor to ceiling map of the world. The center of the room was a step down, and had railings around it, broken by four openings. Towards the front of the room was a table with a scale terrain model of Ellosia. While there were several chairs at the desks along the walls, only two were in the center. One was on a raised platform, his father's, Avery assumed, and the other beside it, with a small slanted desk on it's right side.  
  
"This, Avery, is known as the Map Room," the King said. "It's were most of the details about running the kingdom are made. Very few actually are invited to it. When this was a ship flying in the heavens, it was my Bridge. It was in that very seat that I was sitting in when the Odyssey crashed into Sappor."  
  
"Wow," Avery said. He was looking around the room, his attention caught by this little detail or that. He had seen a lot of the Palace, and explored it's lower levels when he was younger, but the top levels, that he'd never gone into. He'd never seen a map like what hung on the wall or a model so well detailed. It had ever town, road, and port. Small carved models, out of scale with the model, but still there, of the fleet were in the harbors, along with some vessels flagged merchant, like the Stargazer in Odyssey's harbor.  
  
His father sat down in his chair, and motioned for Avery to sit in the other one. "This room is the most secure room in the Palace," the King said. "Anything said in it, goes no further that this room. In it, I ask my advisors to be candid. They can tell me I'm wrong, that I'm a fool, or even that I'm dooming the Kingdom, but it goes no further."  
  
"You let them talk back to you, you're the king!" Avery interrupted.  
  
"Yes I am, but it doesn't mean I'm perfect," the King said. "Sometimes I need people to remind me. This is where they can do so without endangering the crown. It's also where the secrets of the Kingdom are kept. I'm going to let you in on some of them now, but I want you to understand that what I tell you goes no further. Some day, when you have a son that has grown in wisdom and trustworthiness, you may bring him in on the secrets, but please take the same precautions I have."  
  
"I will, Father."  
  
"Very well," the King said. "Perhaps I should start with how the Odyssey and I came to this planet. A long time ago, I was part of an organization called Star Fleet. We guarded a federation of planets, much like this one, save that the technology was much more advanced. That Federation, know as the United Federation of Planets, had gotten involved in a war with another nation, the Cardassians. At the time war was declared, I had been a Captain for three years. With my experience, and because of a couple early skirmishes I won before we declared war, I was assigned to command a squadron consisting of the Stargazer, the Custer, the Connecticut, the Magna Carta and my own Odyssey. One day the squadron engaged three Cardassian warships. Two of them we destroyed easily, but one escaped. I ordered the Odyssey to pursue, and the other four ships to respond to another distress call. That turned out to be a mistake. I have no idea what happened to the other ships, but the Odyssey ran into a ambush. We managed to survive it, somehow, but we lost the stardrive section..."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The part that made this ship go," the King explained. " and severely damaging the saucer section.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This palace. We made it to this planet, but could not keep ourselves in orbit, nor call for help. So we made a barely controlled crash_landing, which resulted in the near total destruction of the town of Sappor, and the total loss of the Ellosia royal family.  
  
"To make a long story short, I chose to replace the royal family myself, rather than let the country disintegrate. That's when I broke the Prime Directive."  
  
"What's the Prime Directive?"  
  
"The Prime Directive is a Star Fleet regulation about dealing with less advanced cultures. To quote:  
  
It is forbidden to interact with a less advanced culture in such a way that inhibits or changes in any fashion it's natural path of development. * * * *  
  
"Why was that a rule? I'd think helping a less advanced culture would be good."  
  
"Not always, and more often than not it results in the less advanced culture being exploited."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, they could be used as slave labor, or treated as second class citizens. It's generally better to let the culture advance on it's own. Of course, I didn't have much choice with Ellosia. By our crash landing we severed the whole Ellosian government. All my actions since then have been trying to lessen the impact of that. In essence, I'm trying to keep the spirt, not the letter of the Prime Directive."  
  
"Father, will I have to follow this directive?"  
  
"I don't think so. You aren't a Star Fleet Officer, and I've done everything I can think of to prevent high technology from causing problems once I'm gone."  
  
"Is that why Mother is dying?"  
  
"Your mother was this ship's Doctor. She says that there is nothing that could have been done even if we hadn't dismantled Sickbay. Your mother and I have had a long life, son. How old do you think we are?"  
  
"Forty something."  
  
"I am sixty_three and your mother is fifty_seven. Of the leaders of Ellosia only Patriarch Isaiah is older than me, and he's not in the best of health. I've probably got five more good years in me, if I'm lucky. Hopefully you'll be ready to take over by then."  
  
"I don't want that to ever happen."  
  
"I'm afraid that's one want that isn't going to be filled. Someday this whole land and it's worries will be yours. So we better get to bed early, because early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise."  
  
Together, father and son, they descended from the Map Room and off to the Royal Quarters. 


	5. Chapter Four: View from High Places

Chapter Four: View from High Places  
  
Prince Avery woke up just before the sun broke over the horizon. This was unusual for him, but he wasn't going to miss his first morning council meeting. He quickly washed and dressed, thankful for the plumbing of Odyssey Palace. Verifor Castle and Castromepor Villa, the other two royal residences lacked plumbing in the private washrooms. Then he hurried toward the Map Room stairs.  
  
On his way, he encountered Lord Harlan. The Minister of Intelligence was carrying several covered clip boards and appeared to be disturbed and tired. "Morning, your highness," Harlan said.  
  
"Good Morning, Lord Harland," Avery said. "You look like you haven't slept."  
  
"You'll find out why, soon," Harlan said, as they reached the Level 6 entrance to the Map Room stairs. The King's usual guard stood at attention there. "Good Morning, Roland."  
  
"Morning, sir."  
  
"Good man, Roland," Harlan said, as they began to climb the stairs "His mother was one of my officers, before she married a merchant and started having babies. I think Roland has four little brothers and seven sisters. Ah, her we go."  
  
The door to the Map Room was already open. Inside were the King and the rest of his advisors. They seemed to be having bread and jam, waiting for everyone. "Good Morning Harland, have some bread and jam," the King said. "It's yellowberry this morning. You too, Avery. We're waiting for Toshio."  
  
"Well pardon me if I can't run up the stairs like the rest of you young folks," a wizened old man said from the door way. Toshio was one of Avery's favorites of his father's advisors, with his white long whiskers, and the colorful robe he always wore.  
  
"Toshio, none of us are young anymore," the King said. "That's why I decided that Avery should start sitting in on these meetings. We need him to know everything. Now, since Avery doesn't know all of you, or all of your roles, I'd like you to preface today's reports with you job titles. Harlan, you go first today, and I'd like a full summary of all intelligence today, both external and internal."  
  
"Very well, your Majesty," Harland said as he opened one of his clip boards. "Your Highness, I'm Chief of His Majesties Intelligence force. We'll start with External affairs. Janvart is still engaging in piracy along the Rogian coast. They suspect we know that. It looks like Rogian is going to invade Grimall. The Archduke is getting rather anxious, spending lots of time upgrading his border outposts. It makes me glad Ellosia has no land borders. Dinath's Queen Kaitlin is courting King Louis V of Rogia, again."  
  
"Isn't he already married?" Avery asked.  
  
"Queen Theresa died two months ago," Harland said. "King Louis is keeping it quiet, but our intelligence indicates that Prince Louis pushed his stepmother out a window. Now on to internal affairs, and boy is this a mess, gentlemen."  
  
"When has it not been?" Toshio interrupted.  
  
"You have a point," Harland said, opening another clipboard. "We'll start with Avtra. Duke Murdock has sent his soldiers to the border with Fasstime again, but word is this time that Cedric asked him to do it and hold steady. In the seven years Cedric has been Earl of Avtra, he's never done this before. Cedric has also disappeared from his castle on Dragon Island. Rumor is he might be on his way to see his younger brother, as a message from Lord Elden had arrived shortly before the current chain of events began in Avtra. Oh, and Duke Murdock's annual request for an adjustment of his border near Janna Bay arrived yesterday, with his taxes."  
  
"Pen the usual response, Lord Kelsey," the King directed. "Only this time tell him that I've decided to question Earl Cedric and Lord Elden on their lord's respective behalf's, next time I see them. I've let that issue go on too long."  
  
"Very well, your Majesty," Lord Kesley, the youngest member, save Prince Avery said. "I'll have it ready by this afternoon for your signature."  
  
"Now on to Castrome, and perhaps our biggest problem," Harlan said.  
  
"Since when has Castrome been a problem," Toshio said. "I thought we solved that one years ago."  
  
"Since other Dukedoms started butting in again," Harlan said. "It seems someone realized the importance of Lady Hayley. Being in the direct line for two dukedoms makes her a very marriageable woman. In particular, Lord Henry of Fasstime has approached Lord Elden of Castrome about marrying her, and opposing the King. Lord Elden immediately informed his wife, and Duchess Desiree and Lady Hayley immediately set out for Odyssey. Since then, Lord Elden has communicated with his brother and told Lord Henry that 'he'll think about it.'"  
  
"What about the other two daughters of Duchess Desiree and Lord Elden?" the King asked.  
  
"Lea and Whitney have been moved to Castromepor Villa, and placed under Royal guard at Lord Elden's request," Harlan said. "We'll be sending a naval vessel to pick them up and bring them here soon. That's on Admiral Sidney's agenda. I believe you have an announcement concerning Lady Hayley, your majesty?"  
  
"Yes, I've decided that Lady Hayley will be marrying my son, as soon as practical," the King said. "Duchess Desiree proposed the match, and I have informed her of my acceptance of the match. A public announcement will be made in today's session of Court. Try not get dusty riding before then, Avery."  
  
"That solves part of our problem," Harlan said. "It seems Lord Henry has been busy. In response to my quires last night, I have learnt that all of the Duke of Armedge's sons have been approached about an unspecified alliance with Fasstime. Since Duke Nolan is a very smart ruler, and his sons have spent quite a bit of time at court, the offers were rebuffed. In fact, Lord Henry's representative was thrown off the side of the second son's ship."  
  
"I wasn't aware that Trevor had gotten a ship," the King said.  
  
"He took over the Godspeed from Captain Farley last week," Admiral Sidney said, flipping though his papers.  
  
"That would be one of our fast cutters?" the King asked. Admiral Sidney nodded. "Where is it now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's docked at Bluepor," Admiral said. "It's been reprovisioned and is await reassignment."  
  
"That's a quarter day's ride from Odyssey," the King said. "After we're done here, Avery, I want you to take a ride to there, and give Captain Lord Treavor Armedge some new orders. Admiral Sidney, those orders are to go to Castromepor and retrieve Ladies Lea and Whitney and bring them back here."  
  
"Now on to the center of this mess, Fasstime," Harlan said. "I'm not sure how long Lord Henry has been scheming, but he's been good about hiding it. Duke Lionel is most definitely unaware, as Lord Henry has been intrusted with the Ducal seal. Previous patterns indicate that he may have arranged the whole Drake mess. He was the one to introduce Drake to the Earl of Dunsen's daughters. I suspect that at least one of the three children, if not all, were actually his. When looking at the evidence from another angle, I've found a connection between Lord Henry and the poison used on Earl Drake. Lord Henry was, and still is, in charge of customs at Dunsen on Fasstime. If anyone can sneak in poison, he can."  
  
"I wish you'd found that out seven years ago," the King said. "Then I would still have my court musician. I've summoned all the Dukes, Lord Elden, Earl Cedric, and Lord Henry to Odyssey. Hopefully we'll be able to break this plot out into the open. Any thing else, Harlan?"  
  
"No, sire."  
  
"Then get some rest before court," the King said. "Lord Toshio."  
  
"Your highness, I'm the head of the King's Diplomatic services," Toshio said. "Since Lord Harlan took up so much of our time, and Lord Kelsey does hate when we mess up his schedules, though he'll probably deny it, I'll stick to new business and updates today. Rogia is still not accepting our overtures of peace, but they never do. It's a hopeless cause. Grimall has asked for assistance in defended their shores."  
  
"Admiral Sidney, look into the possibility," the King ordered. "Toshio, I need more detail on that, see if you can get a representative of their navy to sit down with myself and Admiral Sidney."  
  
"Very well," Toshio said. "Queen Kaitlin of Dinath still wants to marry Avery, but that's now a moot point. That's all I have."  
  
"Admiral Sidney."  
  
"Your highness, I am Lord Admiral of the Fleet. Since Lord Palmer, Army Chief of Staff, is currently reviewing training in Avtra, I'll be handling all of the Armed Forces briefing today," Admiral Sidney said. "Lord Palmer reports that all of the Army units are up to his standards, though he is worried about the loyalty of the Fasstime unit. Castromepor Shipyards indicates that the new Ship of the Line that Lord Elden designed will be ready to launch in a week. I must report that the frigate Caroline went aground and sunk off the coast of Rogia, after being chased by a Rogian ship of the line. Her crew was captured, save a midshipman and some crewmen who evaded capture in the ship's boat."  
  
"See that the midshipman gets a reward," the King said.  
  
"Done, sire," Sidney said. "That's all I have to report."  
  
"Lord Kelsey, my schedule," the King asked.  
  
"9 o'clock, meeting with the Duchess of Castrome," Kelsey began. "10 o'clock, meeting with the Odyssey City Council about sewage and marketplace price gouging. 11 o'clock, early lunch. Noon to 3 o'clock, Court. 4 o'clock, tea with the Queen. 5 o'clock meeting with the Ambassador of Dinath. Please try not to insult him about his hair again, your majesty. 6 o'clock meeting with the Duke of Armedge about teenaged sons. 7 o'clock, annual town ball. Recommend a short stay, as this is more for Prince Avery's set. Your highness will be glad to note that as a newly engaged man, the Prince will not have to dance with all the young ladies regardless of how ugly he may think they are. You will be expected to stick to Lady Hayley."  
  
"That, I can handle," Avery said.  
  
"That will be all at the moment," Kelsey said.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you gentlemen early tomorrow, or if you're so inclined, at the ball," the King said before heading down the stairs."  
  
* * * *  
  
Clara had never slept on the ground before. She also had the misfortune to sleep on a rock. So she didn't sleep well, and she was finding the minstrel to be overly cheerful. Clara was blaming it all on Marrissa. After all, she wouldn't have volunteered if it wasn't for Marrissa suggesting it.  
  
"Good morning, Ladies," Cedric said. "It's time to get moving, if we want to get to Odyssey before midday."  
  
The dry bread did not make for a good breakfast. If she was still on the Enterprise, Clara would have been having a good breakfast with a tall glass of apple juice, pancakes covered with maple syrup, and two eggs, sunny side up.  
  
"You seem eager to get to Odyssey, Minstrel," Beverly said, smoothing out her robes.  
  
"Once I was King Richard's court minstrel, Sister," Cedric said. "I have lots of old friends in the city I'd like to visit."  
  
"Then perhaps you might know of a good place to stay for my charge?" Sister Beverly said. "I will be staying at the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup, but they have limited space, and my charges's school does not open for another couple weeks."  
  
"For a young lady, staying alone, I'd recommend either the White Dove, or the Prancing Faire," Cedric said. "Personally, I used to stay at the Golden Rinnebeast, but that is mostly for sailors, well off merchant sailors, but sailors none the less."  
  
Clara mounted her rinnebeast. It was not, as the herdmaster had said, a well tempered beast, at least in Clara's view. It tended to rear when she prompted it to move forwards, and its gait was rough. Of course, since this was her first rinnebeast, she had no idea if this was normal. In any case, she'd be glad when they left this planet, because she never wanted to ride a rinnebeast again. Riding was Marrissa's gig, not hers. She was an engineer.  
  
* * * *  
  
Marrissa, meanwhile, was dealing with her own problems. Most notably of these was her morning companion, Lieutenant Calgary. He was getting on her nerves.  
  
"So what are we going to do now, Miss Picard?" he asked, as they walked toward the docks.  
  
"First thing we are going to do is to get a couple things straight," Marrissa replied. "First, we are fellow Lieutenants on the same ship, with only a couple days seniority separating us. Following naval tradition, we are expected to be on first name basis, and I don't know yours."  
  
"Kendrick, but everyone calls me Ken," Calgary said.  
  
"Marrissa, but you knew that. I never had a nickname I really liked," Marrissa said. "And the other thing, ask if I'm dressed before entering my room, tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry," Calgary said. "I'll try to remember. So, what are we doing?"  
  
"You're supposed to figure out if any of the Odyssey's technology has been used in the surrounding city," Marrissa said. "I thought a tall tower might allow you to figure out where to look."  
  
"Where are we going to find this tall tower?" Calgary said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"I thought the Church of Saint Dominic might do the job," Marrissa said. "According to the Innkeeper it's known for it's hundred and two feet tall twin bell towers, and its clock. I thought you might want to look at the clock as well. The accuracy of time pieces is supposed to be a good way to judge how advanced a place is."  
  
"How would you know?" Calgary asked, as they turned up a broad avenue towards the distant church.  
  
"I read about it in 'Evaluating Pre_stellar Culture,' Captain Harrington, 2285," Marrissa said. "I may not have much experience, but I am at least book smart."  
  
  
  
If there was one vice that Prince Avery had, it was racing his rinnebeast. He liked to ride his pale gold colored lizard as fast as he could go. At the normal sedate pace that everyone else traveling the road to Bluepor was taking, it took about two hours to get there. Avery did it in half that. Of course, his rinnerbeast nearly ran over several of his fellow travelers, but most of them were locals, who knew that when you heard Prince Avery coming, you got out of the way. So, it wasn't surprising that Avery's rinnebeast was breathing heavily when he reached the dock where the Godspeed was docked. Avery tied up his rinnebeast and approached the gangplank.  
  
"Who goes there?" a sailor said from on board.  
  
"Prince Avery, from Odyssey. I bring orders from Admiral Sidney and the King for Captain Lord Trevor Armedge."  
  
Lord Trevor quickly appeared by the sailor side. "Welcome on board your highness," he said.  
  
Avery bounded up the gangplank. "Thank you, Captain," Avery replied, carefully pulling the folded and sealed orders out from under his over tunic. "Is there some place that I can give these to you in private?"  
  
"Certainly," Trevor said. "May I show your highness to my quarters?"  
  
Together they went aft and into the Captain's Quarters. It wasn't very big, in Avery's standards, but it had a desk, a couple chairs, and a bed of sorts. On the bed, nearly hidden, was a garment that Avery thought looked similar to his sister's breast bindings.  
  
"Still taking the ladies to bed, Trevor?" Avery asked.  
  
"A lady in every port, as Admiral Sidney once said, your highness," Trevor replied.  
  
"We are alone, Trevor," Avery replied, handing over the sealed orders. "And I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Don't knock it until you try it, and I'm sure your father wouldn't mind a few royal bastards around," Trevor replied, opening the orders with a knife from his desk.  
  
"He might not mind, but I'm sure Lady Hayley would," Avery replied.  
  
"So they finally decided who to betroth you to. I wish you all the luck," Trevor said as he read over the orders. "It seems I'm to go pick up your future sisters_in_law. May I assume that you've been briefed on Lord Henry's ambitions?"  
  
"I've been told that you threw his messenger off your ship," Avery said.  
  
"I had him tossed overboard when he threatened me," Trevor said. "Then he snuck back on board that night and tried to kill me. I lost three men, including my first mate, as a result. Let your father and Lord Harlan know just how far Lord Henry will go. I'll depart within the hour."  
  
The two walked back up on deck, and Prince Avery took his leave, racing back to Odyssey.  
  
* * * *  
  
Up with the bells of the Church of the Overflowing Cup, Lieutenant Calgary was finding it hard not to tell Marrissa that this had been a good idea. This city, was not a typical city compared to Earth's in the fourteenth century. It had wide avenues, no sign of open sewage drains, and if he wasn't mistaken, those were aqueducts bringing in running water to most of the city.  
  
The aqueducts were within the tech level, but not generally this wide spread. Every part of the city had access to one of them.  
  
He looked over at Marrissa, who was peering into one of the bells. It was almost time for the things to ring. "Get out of those bells," he called. Marrissa ducked out of them, just as the monk below started to pull the rope. The bell rose, tilting upward until it reached halfway. The monk let it go, and the bell swung down, ringing it's deep tone. Beside it other bells began to ring, in the classic peal of the hour.  
  
"What were you doing?" Calgary said. "You could of been killed when that bell rang."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," Marrissa said nervously, barely heard over the bells.  
  
"Some day you are going to get yourself killed if you don't start being more careful," Calgary said. "I don't want to be the one to tell your father that you did something stupid and got yourself killed."  
  
Unfortunately for Calgary, this rant went unheard, as the tolling of the hour was much louder than his voice. 


	6. Chapter Five: Leaders Exit Stage Right

Chapter Five: Leaders exit stage right  
  
  
  
Beverly, Clara, and Cedric had just reached the gates of Odyssey. They could hear the church bells toll ten times as they rode their rinnebeasts through the tall white gates. As they reached the first intersection, Cedric paused. "I believe it's time for us to part company," Cedric said. "Sister, the cloister is four streets down, and two streets to the right. Young Clarrissa, you'll find both the Prancing Faire and the White Dove, two blocks from here."  
  
"And if I want to try the Golden Rinnebeast?" Clara asked, with a mischievous grin.  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" Cedric asked  
  
"I've got a friend who's third mate on merchant vessel," Clara said. "I want to see if she's in town."  
  
"Third left, and all the way to the docks," Cedric said. "And if you have time before school starts, feel free to stop by to see me."  
  
"And where do you live?" Clara asked.  
  
"Duke of Avtra's residence, near the West gate, It's impossible to miss," Cedric said.  
  
"A Duke's residence?" Clara said, somewhat surprised.  
  
"I am the Earl of Avtra, now, so my father frowns upon me living in the old sailor quarters I used to frequent," Cedric said. "I must be off. The King will no doubt want my report, and I believe one of the gate keepers recognized me. Good day, honored sister, young lady." With that, Cedric turned his rinnebeast and rode off towards the west end of town.  
  
Now that Cedric was gone, Clara turned to the Doctor. "Did you notice those gates?" Clara asked.  
  
"The ones that look like they were made out of the hull of a starship?" Beverly said. "Yes. Jean_Luc will want to know about those. I want you to go get yourself a room. Try the White Dove first. I have to meet Jean_Luc at the market. Give me your rinnebeast. I'll sell them off, and meet you at the inn around two."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the center of the marketplace, Beverly Picard waited. She'd gotten rid of her nun's outfit, and now wore the typical dress of a merchant seaman's wife, that is a well worn skirt and blouse, sort of a cream in color, highlighted with a red twine belt, the sign of a captain's wife. The marketplace was quite full. There were butchers and bakers, farmers and candlestick makers. A woman passed by, with a basket full of eggs and a couple young children following her. The children wore little or nothing, not an uncommon trait of tropical cultures.  
  
In the center of the market place, there was some sort of memorial. Beverly walked over to it, as it would be a typical meeting place. It was a granite half disk, sent in the ground at about a sixty degree angle. She took the time to read it's inscription. "For the dead of the town of Sappor, dead the last day of the reign of King Ferrel IX. May the world remember, but not suffer, their loss. Erected on this ninth day of the second year of the reign of King Richard I." It was followed by a long list of names. Beverly found the inscription puzzling.  
  
She was still looking at it when Captain Picard arrived. "Good Afternoon, my love," he said, as he came up beside her.  
  
Beverly jumped, a little startled. "Don't do that!" Beverly said.  
  
Jean_Luc nuzzled up to his wife, "Do what?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Startle me," Beverly replied, as he embraced her. "What do you make of this?"  
  
"Remember, but not suffer?" Jean_Luc read. "Captain York always did have an interesting turn of the phrase."  
  
"Shall we be going?" Beverly asked. "I've been wanting to see your ship again."  
  
"I thought we might make a little detour to a little alcove I found," Jean_Luc said, kissing her.  
  
"Captain Jean_Luc Picard!" Beverly said, acting scandalized at her husband's behavior.  
  
"Or perhaps a stop at hotel..." Jean_Luc said, throughly enjoying teasing his wife.  
  
"Or perhaps a stop in the brig," a stout man with a red beard said.  
  
The Captain and the Doctor looked up to discover a man on a golden rinnebeast, surrounded by his accompanying guard. "I don't believe we've met," Picard said, recovering from his surprise.  
  
"Well, I know you, Captain Jean_Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Stargazer," the man said. "And if I'm not mistaken, your companion is that strumpet that Jack Crusher always had on his arm... Beverly, If I remember correctly. I'll have to put a watch out for him. I'm Lord Harlan, Chief of Palace Security, and I'm charging you with treason."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jean_Luc said. "I'm just the captain of a small ship in the harbor."  
  
"We'll see about that." Lord Ellison said. "Guards, seize them."  
  
Two men took hold of Beverly, one grabbing hold of each arm. As she struggled futilely, she saw two more soldiers had Jean_Luc.  
  
"Charge them with public lewdness, and put them in the bottom of the dungeon," Lord Harlan said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prince Avery entered the throne room from the door labeled "Portside Gym." It was one of the original entrances to the throne room, located just to the right of the throne. He'd just come from his room, where he'd changed out of his dusty riding clothes. Now he wore a clean cut outfit. It was dark blue, his favored color, and had the rather simple symbol of the Royal Family embroidered on the left breast in silver and gold thread. His mother appraised his attire as Lord Kelsey announced his arrival. He hadn't expected to see her.  
  
Queen Claire wore a woven white dress that hid her thin body. She'd lost a lot of weight in her latest illness, and it showed in her haggard face. She did not look like she should be up.  
  
"Mother, you should be in bed," Prince Avery whispered as he took his usual spot next to her.  
  
"I will not miss this day," the Queen said, back "You can have me packed up to bed after we make the announcement."  
  
"The Duchess of Castrome and her daughter, the Lady Hayley," Lord Kelsey announced. The door men pulled the rope that opened the siding door where most entered the throne room.  
  
Prince Avery immediately was drawn to his future wife. Lady Hayley was dressed in a deep green gown, and wore a short white cape with the crimson Latin cross of Castrome on it. She and her mother approached the throne. They curtseyed deeply, Hayley looking directly at him. She had beautiful deep blue eyes. They took their place in the Castrome seats to the left of the throne. Of the four Dukedoms, Castrome had the closest seats to the King in the throne room. Avery decided that it was time he sat in his, and crossed in front of his mother and father to sit in his chair, just one step down from his parents.  
  
Lord Kelsey was announcing more arrivals. "The Earl of Avtra and heir to the Dukedom, Cedric."  
  
"Ah, Earl Cedric," the King said. "May I hope that my former minstrel brings this court good news?"  
  
"Some, your majesty," Cedric said. "Our best dragon just flew with 30 stone. We may have that air force you mentioned sooner than you think. And my lady wife is with child."  
  
"I wasn't aware you had wed," the King said.  
  
"Yes, just five months ago," Cedric said. "Perhaps you remember Lady Abby of Arlipor?"  
  
"Wasn't that the girl that broke your favorite lute the day before you became Earl?" the King asked.  
  
"The same," Cedric replied. "I also have some private communication for you and my honored sister_in_law."  
  
"Lord Kelsey, reserve some time after court for Earl Cedric," the King said. "I look forward to our chat."  
  
"Lord Edwin of Fishmong..." Lord Kelsey announced as Avery lost attention. He was too busy examining Lady Hayley. Hayley wasn't paying attention either. She was staring at her feet, while one hand played with her golden hair. Avery had built up an image of her in his day dreams when he had decided that Lady Hayley was who he wanted. She didn't disappoint. True her cleavage was slight, and she was rather small, as evidenced by her swinging legs, but she had all Avery wanted. She was cute. She was Avery's age, and she was his.  
  
With the entry of the last of the observing members of the nobility, the Countess of Dunson and her son, Lord Kelsey lifted his ornate staff and pounded it for order. The room quieted. "Welcome to the Court of Odyssey, on this the fourth day of the third month of the twentieth year in the reign of his most tranquil majesty, Richard the First of Ellosia. Before we take up the petitions before the throne, his majesty has ask me to read the following proclamation."  
  
"To all Lords and Ladies of Ellosia, it gives great pleasure for me to announce the engagement of Prince Avery Richard Paul, heir to my throne and Earl of Suppor, son of our self and our most gracious Queen Claire, to Lady Hayley Desiree, heir to the Dukedom of Castrome and daughter of the Duchess of Castrome and Lord Eldon of Avtra, third son of the Duke of Avtra. The blessed union will occur three weeks from last Sunday. We hereby summon all the ruling Lords of Ellosia to Odyssey for this most scared union. Signed King Richard."  
  
Lady Hayley looked up cautiously. She was blushing, and everyone was looking at her. Avery stood up. He walked down to his intended bride. "My lady, I believe we are wanted on the dais," Avery said, reaching out for Hayley's hand. She took it and stood. Her hand was so soft and small. Side by side, they walked up the aisle to the throne.  
  
As Avery bowed before his parents and Hayley curtsied, the Queen collapsed, siding out of her throne and on to the floor. A cry of alarm rose up in the room, as the King moved to his wife's side, gently laying her out on the dais before the throne. "Send for the Royal Doctor!" the King ordered. Almost before he completed the command the Doctor brust into the room from a side door, two men carrying a litter behind him.  
  
As the doctor made his way to the Queen's side, he could be heard to mutter, "I told her she needed to stay in bed, but did she listen to me..."  
  
Avery watched as his mother was placed on the litter. Hayley had found her way under his arm, and he drew comfort from her steady presence, but he still was worried. His father's face was drawn with lines of worry, as the King held his wife's hand. The litter began to leave the throne room.  
  
The King looked around the room as he moved as if to follow the Queen. Then he approached his son. "Avery, I know this is a little sudden, and you've had no time to prepare," the King began, "but I want you to handle court today. I'm too worried about your mother to make decisions today."  
  
"Father, what makes you think I'd do any better," Avery replied. "She is my mother, and I've never held court before."  
  
"Try for me, Avery," the King said. "If you don't feel comfortable deciding something, you can have it wait until I can handle it, and my ministers will give you any advice you need. Chin up, son. I'm sure your mother will recover."  
  
Avery looked at his father. The words did not match the worn lines of worry etched into his father's face. But what could Avery do? He wasn't a doctor, and if he joined is father in pacing outside his mother's room he'd only get in the way. "I hope so, father," Avery said. "I'll try my best."  
  
"Thank you, Avery," the King said before turning to hurry to his Queen's bedside.  
  
Avery went over to move his chair, Hayley at his side. "Have you ever done this?" he whispered as he moved it to sit on the step in front of the throne.  
  
Hayley moved her chair, which had been discreetly moved to sit beside Avery's on the lower dais. "No," Hayley whispered back. "I've only watched in my mother's ducal court."  
  
"Same here," Avery said. "Pay much attention?"  
  
"No," Hayley replied.  
  
"We're in a trouble, aren't we?" Avery said, sitting down. Hayley sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand, giving him a squeeze of support. "Lord Kelsey, we're ready as we'll ever be."  
  
  
  
Clara had nothing to do. This wasn't a common event for the young girl. She'd checked into a room at the White Dove an hour ago. Since then, she had lunch and left the Inn to began learning her way around town. Waiting around was not something Clara did.  
  
The sun was shining high in the sky as she made her way through the town. The broad cobblestone main streets were mostly empty, under the heat of the day. Still there were the usual merchants and towns people walking around. A city constable, with his black helmet, nodded to Clara as they passed each other. Tranquil, was the word to describe the city of Odyssey.  
  
As she turned the corner, Clara spied a couple familiar forms, two sailors, one male, one female. "Lieutenant Calgary, Marrissa!" she hailed.  
  
Both turned to face Clara. "Clara!" Marrissa said, as Clara ran up. "I didn't expect to see you for another day or so."  
  
"I just arrived an hour ago," Clara said. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"She's trying to get herself killed," Calgary said. "In just the last hour, she stuck her head into a bell that was about to ring, stepped in front of a running rinnebeast, and nearly had her head chopped off when she dislodged an ax from a wall display. And that's not even counting the harp that just missed her when it fell out a third story window."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Clara said.  
  
"I remember the bell, and the rinnebeast, but as for the harp and the ax, I have no idea what he's talking about," Marrissa said.  
  
"Of course you don't," Calgary said. "You're a nexus of disaster, totally obvious to the dangers around you. And I have to be assigned to a team with you."  
  
"What are you doing, here anyway?" Clara asked. "I thought you'd be too busy running the boat."  
  
"Ship," Marrissa corrected. "Technological assessment. I'm supposed to be guarding him while he pokes around for technological inconsistencies."  
  
"May the Lord have mercy on my soul," Calgary murmured.  
  
"Then have you seen the Castrome Road Gate?" Clara asked.  
  
"No, we just came from looking at the clockworks on that big church over there," Marrissa pointed to the visible towers of the Church of the Overflowing Cup.  
  
"It was a fascinating weight and chain design," Calgary said. "In line with technological levels, but also very innovative. The automatic weight switching and chain looping, well I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."  
  
"It was boring," Marrissa said. "I got more out of the murals. There was this great one of the Last Supper, the artist put real emotions into those apostles. It's too bad that part of Matthew is missing, and Thomas has a crack going through his face. Perhaps we should take a look at that gate though."  
  
"Follow me," Clara said, leading them down a broad avenue.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the throne room of Odyssey Palace, Lord Kelsey's voice echoed, as he called forth the next case. "Edward, Baron Darkmore, appealing a ruling of His Grace, Murdock, the Duke of Avtra."  
  
"Baron Darkmore, please state your appeal to the Crown," Avery asked, dredging the formal response out of the depths of his training.  
  
"Your Highness, I wish to appeal the order of His Grace, the Duke of Avtra to move the guard post of my ancestors along the Lake of Galilee - Janna Bay Road," the Baron said. "To move it would do a great disservice to the travelers along that road, and would break the sacred duty which my ancestors have preformed for centuries along this road."  
  
"Hmmm, and who speaks for the Duke in this matter?" Avery asked.  
  
Cedric stood, and approached the throne. "I do," he said.  
  
"Earl Cedric, please state the reason for moving this post of long establishment," Avery said.  
  
"My Lord Prince, the reasons for the movement of this post are many," Cedric said. "Perhaps first and foremost is that we are also relocating that stretch of road. The construction of the Galilee Janna Bay Canal has almost reached that location, and the road is the path which the canal will take. Second, we wish for a post to guard a spring along the new road."  
  
"Earl Cedric, will the building of the canal require you to take down this guard post?" Avery asked.  
  
"No, the guard post is on a hill," Cedric said. "However, it will be unable to access the road once the canal is complete, rendering it useless as a guard for the road. That is why my Father ordered it moved."  
  
"Baron Darkmore, do you have any response to the Earl of Avtra's reasoning," Avery asked.  
  
"No, you highness," the Baron replied.  
  
Avery was going to simply find for the Duke of Avtra, when suddenly he heard one of his father's favorite quotes. "The best solution to a dispute is one which both sides win."  
  
"Earl Cedric is this post about half way between your border and Lake Galilee?" Avery asked.  
  
"Close to, your highness, but only about a third of the total length of the canal from Lake Galilee," Earl Cedric said. "We plan to have the half way post closer to the current border."  
  
Avery looked over at Lady Hayley, and whispered, "How likely is it for Duke Murdock to get a border adjustment for the canal."  
  
"Mother says that Grandfather will only get it over her dead body," Hayley whispered back.  
  
"Does she have an objection to the canal itself?" Avery asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"She wants the canal," Hayley replied. "She just wants to control the end point. Castrome needs the trade."  
  
"Earl Cedric, Baron Darkmore," Avery said, raising his voice so it could be heard. "I have made a decision. Baron Darkmore, you will hand over the control the guard post in question during the construction of the canal. Earl Cedric, inform your father that it is our wish that this post be made into one of the canal guard posts, and that the Baron be the first choice to run this guard post when the canal is completed. Baron, I hope to be there when this canal is opened, and take a meal at your historic guard post, as my Father did at the mid post of the Avtra Honalee Canal when it opened."  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Baron Darkmore said.  
  
"Lord Kelsey, next case please," Avery said, with newly acquired confidence. 


	7. Chapter Six: Sewers and Siblings

Chapter Six: Sewers and Siblings.  
  
Prince Avery was pacing outside his mother's rooms. The doctor was still attending to the Queen, and only his father had been let inside. He was worried about his mother. She had been so weak and sick lately. He did not want to lose her. So he paced, waiting for any news, never straying far from the door.  
  
"Avery, could you sit down and stop pacing?" Lady Hayley said, from her seat on the bench next to the door. "I think you've torn a hole in the carpet already."  
  
Avery looked down, to discover that where he had been turning there was a small rip in the carpet. "Oh boy, another hole in carpet, and this time I can't blame it on my little sister."  
  
"Little sister? How come I haven't seen Princess Brittany?" Lady Hayley asked. "She should have been at court, shouldn't she have?"  
  
"Britt hasn't attend court in two years," Avery said. "She's off at Arm studying swordsmanship and tactics under Duke Nolan. Perhaps you saw Squire Brett when the Duke visited your mother's court a couple months ago?"  
  
"That was her?" Hayley responded. "I never would have guessed."  
  
"She's got Father wrapped around her little finger," Avery said, sitting down beside Hayley. "When I started sword lessons at eight, she started a week after me, even though she was only seven. Britt wants to do everything I do, and do it better if possible. And she's really pretty good, though not as good as I am. Father encouraged her, much to the court's dismay. Especially after she started to wear her sword to court. Then Father asked her what she wanted for her tenth birthday. When she replied to be a knight, they came up with a plan for her to pose as a boy, and she's been living at Arm since."  
  
"Does Duke Nolan know?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Yes," Avery replied. "Britt thinks the Duke is giving her too many favors. Especially after she was made his personal squire. I'll have to let you read her letter after she got that post. Father was quite amused by it. Especially since she complained about all the work just a paragraph later."  
  
The door to the queen's rooms slid open, revealing the King. Prince Avery and Lady Hayley stood immediately, Lady Hayley offering a curtsy. "Hayley, you're almost family now, you can stop doing that outside of public functions," the King said.  
  
"Can I see Mother, now, Father?" Avery asked.  
  
"The Doctor has ordered her to rest, but you can talk to her after dinner, Avery," the King replied. "Walk with me." Hayley remained by the door, as Avery moved to follow his father. "You too, Hayley. So, Avery, how was court?"  
  
"Lots of work," Avery replied. "I hope I wasn't overstepping my bounds when I made a few decisions, Father."  
  
"Aside from perhaps the Avtra case, there wasn't too much you could do wrong, Avery," the King said. "I won't second guess your decisions. So, how did you solve that case?"  
  
"I told the Baron that the move was temporary, and ordered the Earl to put the Baron on the top of the list for the guard post when the canal opens in about twenty years," Avery said. "I also had it designated as the mid point guard post, as it is about the mid point, if you only count the length inside Avtra."  
  
"That canal could be trouble down the road," the King said. "Watch in carefully. Avtra and Castrome have nearly gone to war several times over lesser problems."  
  
"I know Father," Avery said as they reached his father's office.  
  
The King unlocked the door, and proceeded them in. Avery once had dreaded his father's office. It was painted black, even the ceiling, with a silver pattern on the wall, and irregular outline that Avery had tried to find a pattern in, when ever he was waiting for his father's punishment. In the center was his father's heavy dark wood desk. It was one of the few things that had made it's way to Odyssey when the Capital had moved from Verifor. His father took his place behind the desk, and Avery and Hayley sank into the comfortable chairs on the other side. You could tell how the conversation was going to go by which chairs were in the room. Avery was fairly sure that he wasn't going to be chewed out.  
  
"Avery, the doctor has given your mother a month to live,"  
  
"No!" Avery exclaimed, standing up. "You can't let this happen!"  
  
"Sit down," the King ordered. "Despite what you may think, people don't have to go to me for permission to die, and I can't stop death. There is nothing I can do about your mother's health, save getting the best doctors Ellosia has, and insisting that she rest. You know how hard it is to get her to rest, and as for the best doctors, there is only one in Ellosia better than Doctor Anderson, and that's your Mother. She can't treat herself."  
  
"If it weren't for you stupid Prime Directive, she would be well already," Avery said.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," the King said. "There is no sense second guessing decisions made before your were born. You just have to live with the consequences. Your mother wants to see you married, and I intend to do everything possible to make sure she does. Therefore, I'm moving up your wedding to nine days from now. I realize that's a short time to prepare for the rest of your life, Avery, Hayley, but it's the time you've been given. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting the Ambassador from Dinath."  
  
Avery and Hayley took that dismissal, and exited the room, passing by a servant bringing in one of the hard straight backed chairs. Avery nearly ran into the servant, his fists balled in frustration and anger  
  
* * * *  
  
Later in the week, Marrissa and Calgary left the Golden Rinnebeast through the back exit. By that door was a sewer access, a rough wooden board in a square metal frame. Calgary lifted it, revealing a ten foot drop to a shallow stream of sewage. A ladder ran down one side, so they'd be able to come back up this way.  
  
"Now let me get this straight, we're going to follow the sewer to it's source to try to find how they're handling it," Marrissa said.  
  
"Yes, if they're using the Odyssey's waste extraction systems, we've got a Prime Directive violation. So far," Calgary said. "I haven't found any major ones, and the minor differences are well within the expected variations in technical development."  
  
"Okay, I've got the lights, so as soon as I take off my pants, we'll get going," Marrissa said, pulling off her pants, leaving her only clad in her tunic, which went down just far enough to be decent, barely. "I'm not going get sewage stains on my pants, if I can help it."  
  
"I'd be more worried about what comes from above," Calgary said, putting his tunic beside her pants. "I'll go first, and then you can hand the lamps down to me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Captain Lord Trevor had Castrome Point in his sight. Once he was beyond that, Castromepor would be just an hour away, and in clear view. His vessel was traveling at full sail, a good knot above the speed most of the other vessels in the Ellosian Navy were capable of. Below the Ellosian Ensign he flew his family's standard, modified with his Captain's knots. He was proud of his new rank, and the trust he had been shown by being given this important assignment. If at all possible, he was going to bring his friend Avery's future sister-in-laws back to Odyssey in record time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Avery had just come from seeing his mother again. The Queen seemed to sink into her bed, looking so thin and frail, not at all like the vibrant and active mother of his childhood. It disturbed him, so he was planning to try to put it out of his mind. He'd stopped briefly at his rooms to put on some older clothes, before heading to the stables. As usual, he used one of the security poles to descend down the one floor to the stables. As he strode away from the pole, he heard a cry of pain behind him.  
  
He turned around to see his intended sprawled at the base of the pole, grimacing. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving to her side.  
  
"I think so," Hayley replied, accepting Avery's assistance to stand. "I've never done that before."  
  
"It takes practice," Avery said. "I'm really not supposed to use the poles. They're for the guards, but it's a lot faster to use this one to get to the stables. So where are you heading?"  
  
Hayley blushed, and said, "I was just following you in hopes that you'd get back to a part of the Palace that I know."  
  
"Well, I can have the stable manager take you to any place you need to go," Avery said. "Or you can join me in my mid-morning ride."  
  
"I can?" Hayley said. "We don't have round up some major guard detachment first?"  
  
"I think they gave up on that a couple years ago," Avery said. "I just have to have my sword, and my fast rinnebeast."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the dungeon of Odyssey Palace, Jean-Luc Picard and his wife were finally getting a visitor. Lord Harlan had just arrived and dismissed the guard.  
  
"Lieutenant Harlan Foster, I hope you've come to release us," Jean-Luc said.  
  
"It's Lord Harlan now," he said. "And what makes you think I'd release one of the biggest threats to my King."  
  
"My threat to your King, who I believe is Captain Richard York, the last known Captain of the starship Odyssey, depends on his actions in the last twenty years," Jean-Luc said. "Your actions indicate that the likelihood of a court-martial is quite high."  
  
"And the likelihood of you being executed for treason is even higher," Harlan said.  
  
"I find that quite unlikely, Lieutenant," Jean-Luc said.  
  
"As long as you're in my jail, it's my odds that count," Harlan said. "Now how many people do you have in Ellosia?"  
  
"Just the usual for the situation," Jean-Luc replied, laying back on his bunk.  
  
"Let's see if I remember regulations... ah yes," Harlan began. "A Prime Directive investigation team must include of the Chief of Security, the Chief Engineer, and the First Officer, and be lead by the Captain. So, I've got at least 3 more people to track down, since I doubt that Jack Crusher's wife would be anything other than Chief Medical Officer."  
  
"Jack died almost seventeen years ago," Beverly said. "Jean-Luc and I married last year."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Harlan said. "Jack was a good officer. I remember him from the Fleet meetings during the Cardassian War. I assume that's over with?"  
  
"We had a cease fire about a year after the Odyssey disappeared," Jean-Luc said. "The formal treaty was signed five years ago."  
  
"It sure took them a long time," Harlan said.  
  
"You know how long some diplomatic negotiations can take," Picard said. "Ambassador Sarek's work with the Legerans took 93 years to complete. In the case of the Cardassians, I think we were quite lucky."  
  
"You may say you're lucky with the Cardassians, but I don't think I am," Harlan said. "After all, because of them we've spent 20 years trying not to break the rules on this planet. I don't even know what happened to my little sister who was just joining Star Fleet."  
  
"She's the new Captain of the Venture," Jean-Luc said. "Do you have any family here in Ellosia?"  
  
"No," Harlan said. "My job as Chief of Intelligence doesn't let me have the time to have a family. Not that the Queen hasn't tried to match me up with a promising young girl."  
  
* * * *  
  
Marrissa put another crystal in the waters of the lamp before replacing the stopper. The sewers seemed to go on forever. She hoped she had enough crystals for the glowing water lamps. Up ahead, she thought she heard someone talking.  
  
* * * *  
  
Captain Lord Trevor passed Castrome Point, his sails full, as he caught the coming tide on the mouth of the Castrome. Two ships were moored next to the point, with their guns run out. The town of Castromepor was now in view. The majestic spires of Saint Ignatius stood visible above the town's red walled battlements. Most of the fleet that regularly anchored at her docks were gone, but the jewel of Ellosia's ports still sported several merchants and ships under construction, including the Victorious, a ship of the line in the final stage of construction.  
  
"Mister Bracegirdle, weigh anchor and ready the ship's boat," Captain Treavor ordered. "I intend to make this a quick stop, so no shore leaves."  
  
"Aye sir," Bracegirdle said. "Furl the sails! Prepare to weigh anchor!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Marrissa and Calgary pressed themselves up against the side of the sewer tunnel as the voices got closer, covering their lamps.  
  
"This is really an undignified way to enter the city, Sargent," one voice said.  
  
"It is the only real way that someone of your stature can enter the city without being spotted, your grace," the Sargent replied. "Let alone sneak in the large numbers of troops your require."  
  
"Personal guards, Sargent," the first voice replied.  
  
"Yes my lord," the Sargent said as the light of their lamps began to show around the turn.  
  
* * * *  
  
Captain Lord Trevor paused at the entry to Castrome Villa to show his orders to the guard. Despite the fact that the Royal Family was rarely in residence there, a rather large compliment of guards were posted at the fortified compound. The black and scarlet guards had probably never seen the King, Prince Avery was a more frequent visitor. It took only a couple minutes for the guards to verify the Captain's orders and escort him to the quarters of Lady Lea and Lady Whitney. Trevor was surprised to find the young girls being visited by their father, Lord Elden, the Ducal Consort of Castrome.  
  
"Lord Trevor, what brings you to Castromepor," Elden said. "I thought the Godspeed was posted off the coast of Armedge."  
  
"I have orders from the King to transport your daughters to Odyssey," Trevor said. "If you'd like to see them?"  
  
"No need," Elden said. "Desiree told me to expect them before she set off for Odyssey. I assume you wish to travel light?"  
  
"I'd wish to, but I expect that young ladies of your daughters' eminence require a considerable accompaniment," Trevor replied.  
  
"I know the Godspeed, Captain," Elden said. "So I'll just send along Whitney's nanny. Lea can do without a tutor for a while. And we'll keep the luggage down to a chest of clothes."  
  
"Goodie!" Lea said.  
  
"Lea just started her schooling," Elden said. "We can't afford ignorance in the person second in line for Castrome. I'm afraid she hasn't taken to her studies."  
  
"There is still time," Trevor said. "I wasn't very taken with my studies at first."  
  
"I heard," Elden said. "Your father has been trading stories with me. Tell me, what ever possessed you to replace your tutor's water with yellowberry wine?  
  
"I heard he was more entertaining drunk," Trevor said. "How soon can your daughters be aboard the Godspeed?"  
  
"The chest is already packed, so as soon as you're ready, we'll head down to the docks," Elden said. "However, if you can spare a minute, I'd like to show off my latest design. The Victorious is finally ready for launch. As soon as the stores all arrive, I'll be taking her out for her maiden voyage." 


	8. Chapter Seven: The First Fights

Chapter Seven: The First Fights.  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Calgary ran through the sewers, chased by what sounded like a hoard of swordsmen. Some where he'd been separated from Marrissa. The last he had seen of her, she'd taken a cut to her tunic along the left side and dodged past the swordsman, heading downstream. He hadn't been so lucky, going back up stream. If he didn't find a quick way up soon he was going to end up trapped when the tunnels got smaller. Already he could feel the walls closing in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Captain Lord Trevor took his post beside the wheel of the HMS Godspeed. She was raising her sails and preparing to leave the mouth of the river Castrome. The great white sails dropped down as the anchor was reported to have been brought aboard. She wasn't the only ship preparing to leave harbor. The ships moored near the point where also active.  
  
"Mr. Bracegirdle, what do you make of the two ships at the point?" Lord Trevor asked of his able First Mate.  
  
Mr. Bracegirdle pulled out his glass and examined the ships. "They appear to be putting to sail, sir. They're also manning the guns."  
  
"And what do they fly?" Lord Trevor asked.  
  
"The ensign of the Duke of Fasstime, sir," Bracegirdle said as he put his glass away.  
  
"Order the Ladies bellow, Mr. Bracegirdle," Lord Trevor said. "Once we're under sail, man the guns. I have a feeling we're not getting out of this without a fight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A gust of wind filled the ensigns of the two ships off Castrome Point. It was all the Ducal Consort needed. Lord Elden had feared this. The Castrome Fleet wasn't due in for another day, and his daughters were now in danger from two enemy ships in his own harbor. Fortunately, the HMS Victorious was ready ahead of schedule. It was Tuesday, and two Fasstime Frigates were about to feel the might of a ship of the line.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A plume of spray rose in front of the Godspeed. "They have our range, Captain!" Bracegirdle informed.  
  
"Prepare to return fire as we pass by," Lord Trevor ordered. "Helm 6 points to starboard. We're faster than them, if we can get past them, we'll be fine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Victorious left dock in record time. Her 52 guns were primed and ready for the engagement against the ships that dared fire on her Captain's daughters' ship. Above her second mast flew the ensign of her Captain, the Crimson Latin Cross of Castrome quartered with the Green Celtic Cross of Avtra. This day two ships had earned the ire of three dukedoms. And the regent of Castrome was planning to do his own dirty work today.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A spar and some rigging fell at Lord Trevor's feet. The Godspeed had just lost her mizzen mast top gallant. "We've lost some speed, Captain," Mr. Bracegirdle said. "The wind is more favorable to them."  
  
"Understood, hard to port," Lord Trevor ordered. "Take us in close. Ready starboard guns. Aim for the waterline. Fire as we pass!"  
  
The first shot went high, taking out the top gallant of the first ship. The second fell short, but the third hit hard, right into the middle of the at the base of it's main mast. The fourth hit just above the waterline. The Godspeed's fifth shot missed cleanly. In the interim, the Godspeed's mizzen mast was shortened by a third.  
  
"Mr. Bracegirdle, what do make our opponents?"  
  
"The Abigail and the Lady Rose both out of Arlipor, sir," Bracegirdle said. "28s."  
  
"We're outgunned by a little more than 4 to 1, but they're aiming for capture, Mr. Bracegirdle," Lord Trevor said. "Fortunately, I'm not so constrained. Ready portside cannons! I want to hull those ships!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the quarter deck of the Victorious, Lord Elden pushed against the finely polished wooden rail, as if he could make the ship close the force of his will. The crew would not bet against it. "Captain, coming into range," his Lieutenant ordered.  
  
"Ready the bow chasers," Lord Elden said. "Then prepare for a full engagement. We're going to turn those two ships into driftwood."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Captain! The Victorious is out of dock and coming into range," Bracegirdle announced, almost shouting into his ear.  
  
The Lady Rose turned to meet the Victorious. As she did, she dipped enough to bring her hole to the water. She floundered, before righting herself and finishing the turn.  
  
"Close on the Abigail," Lord Trevor ordered. "We've got a chance now."  
  
The roar of the Victorious's first broadside covered Bracegirdle's mumbled reply. The Lady Rose would never recover from the maiden battle. From the Godspeed's view, the main mast was simply blown right off the ship, along with a good portion of the mizzen mast and her foresail. The Lady Rose leaned away from the Victorious at first, but then tilted back, and went completely over, keel up with all hands aboard in less than a minute.  
  
Meanwhile, the Godspeed had closed on the Abigail. On the Abigail's decks, the materials for boarding where being prepared. Closer the ships came. Then in unison, the Godspeed's port cannons fired. The Abigail suffered several holes in her hull, as the Godspeed picked up her sails, and put on speed out of the battle, leaving the angry father on the Victorious to deal with the Abigail.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marrissa emerged from the sewer at it's end and quickly hid behind some bushes. The last hundred meters of the sewer had a maintenance walkway along one side, which was a good thing, as before she'd gotten to it the sewage level had already topped her knees.  
  
It was about three minutes before her pursuers left the sewer. She watched as they scanned the lagoon and the lush tropical brush surrounding it. As they scanned, another swordsman came into veiw.  
  
"Foster! Have you seen any one exit the sewer?" one of the two men who had been following her asked.  
  
"No, sir," Foster said. "I've been standing guard all day, and everyone I've seen entered the sewer."  
  
"He must have hidden in a side branch," the second said. "Foster, I need you to join the search. Two men attacked Lord Henry in the sewer, and we've got to find the one who went down stream."  
  
Marrissa watched as the three re-entered the sewer. As soon as they disappeared, she carefully walked away through the bush making as little noise as possible. Soon she came to a small cove. Looking at her sewage covered legs, she stopped there to clean herself off. She took her tunic off, which had somehow escaped stain, but did have a rather large cut in it, which got larger when Marrissa took it off. She then took a dive into the salt water.  
  
The wash and swim was a pleasant one. The wash especially. Marrissa had missed baths since leaving the Enterprise for this mission. The cleaning methods on board the Stargazer just didn't measure up with a bath in sun warmed tropical water. And to have a pleasant swim afterwards ... well Marrissa would never admit it to her friends, but she loved skinny dipping. The flow of the water past her naked body as she swam felt much better than when she wore a swimming suit.  
  
It was too bad that she couldn't afford to stay at the cove all day, but as she swam to shore she heard the bells of Church of the Overflowing Cup toll the hour of four. Marrissa was expected back at the Inn at five.  
  
Once she was ashore, Marrissa pulled her tunic over her head, only to discover a cut creating a gapping hole just even with her belly button. But she had little choice but to wear it, as it was the only piece of clothing she had. It was better to have the hole on this side though. There at least she'd have some control over it ripping open further. Still, she didn't really want to enter town like this.  
  
Mulling this dilemma over she walked down the shore, towards town. Soon the Bluepor Road curved towards shore and she began to walk along the cobblestone road. So entranced, in her thoughts, she failed to notice the pair of rinnebeasts heading towards her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lieutenant Ken Calgary was strapped to the rack. His arms were attached to one rope which wound around a bar which could be turned to pull them further from his legs, which were embedded in a tight restraint on the rack's bottom. The room he was in was not the expected dungeon, but what appeared to be a rather opulent quarters. Calgary was an Engineer. He wasn't trained to undergo torture. Actually, most Star Fleet Officer's weren't, especially mediaeval torture. Still, the torturer has to be asking the right questions to get out the information. Otherwise, Calgary would have been telling how to build a starship.  
  
"I ask you again, who sent you to intercept me?" Lord Henry asked, his hand caressing the wheel that would pull Calgary further apart.  
  
"No one!" Calgary screeched, already in pain after a hour of this.  
  
"Why were you in the sewers?" Lord Henry asked, bringing the rack up a notch.  
  
"Captain Picard sent me!" The pain increased.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," Henry said. "And who is this Captain Picard?"  
  
"He commands the merchant ship Stargazer!" Calgary could feel his joints popping loose.  
  
"Oh but that's not all he does, is it?"  
  
"No..." Calgary moaned as the rack pulled him further appart.  
  
"Perhaps you'd care to tell me what you know about this Captain Picard."  
  
"I'll tell you anything, just stop this pulling," Calgary sobbed.  
  
"We'll see," Henry said, reducing the pull by two notches. "Isn't that better. Now who is this Captain Picard."  
  
"He's the commanding officer on the flagship starship Enterprise."  
  
"Starship? I think you're lying to me."  
  
"No, I swear I'm not. We come from the same organization as the King was from."  
  
"And I suppose you're here to bring the King back. Pardon me if I've heard that one before. In the last twenty years over a dozen 'prophets' have claimed that. They're gone now, and the King is still here. Though, he won't be much longer. You can do better than that. Who was that swordsman with you?"  
  
"She was the Captain's daughter, Marrissa," Calgary said.  
  
"Still lying," Henry sighed. He turned the rack up a notch, and Calgary screamed.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! She's the Chief of Security on the Enterprise! A member of the Royal Family of Essex! The youngest ever to serve in Starfleet!"  
  
"I think the pain has addled your brain," Lord Henry said. "Too bad. I thought we were getting somewhere. Perhaps you'll be able to talk coherently later. Unfortunately, I just don't have the time anymore. I've got a King to capture and kill, and I'm afraid that after I'm done, any information you have will be totally inadequate to your continued existence."  
  
With that, Lord Henry brought up the rack three more notches, popping Calgary's arms out of their sockets. As he turned to leave, Calgary's screams were music to his ears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marrissa was hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew before she got back to her room at the Golden Rinnebeast. It was a hope that didn't even last halfway to the city gates. The coastal road she was walking on wasn't very well traveled, but there were some people riding the local replacement for horses.  
  
"Stop for a moment, Avery," a girl said from her mount. "I think I recognize that girl."  
  
"Okay, Hayley," Avery said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Godspeed rounded Castrome point and put on all sails. Captain Lord Treavor intended to make record time, even with a damaged mizzenmast. Repairs on the mizzenmast would only take a couple more hours, anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard adjusted his tunic as he stood at the door to the throne room. His wife stood at his side, and two guards at his back. The former security chief turned chief of intelligence had already entered the room and was talking to the King and his staff. Finally, the door split open, revealing Lord Harlan.  
  
"Come on in, Captain," Harlan said. "Roland, do not let anyone disturb us. This could take a while."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want someone to guard them inside?" Roland asked.  
  
"The Captain and his wife are not a physical threat," Harlan said. "If his highness wishes to join us, he may. Tell him that our meeting is a matter of the Prime Directive, if he asks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The guard on the main entrance to Odyssey was thin, no one had tried to force their way in before, and over the years, it had been gradually reduced. So when Lord Henry's troops emerged from the nearby sewer junction and rushed the entrance, it was easily taken, with no losses on Henry's side.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the Captain walked passed Lord Harlan into the throne room, he took stock of the room. It was a typical Star Fleet Gym. Two stories, running track around the second level. A large tapestry covered the end of the room farthest from the door, and below it sat five thrones, arranged two on the highest dais, two still placed in front of them, and another on the left hand side. No one was seated in them. Instead everyone was seated in a loose grouping of chairs under the Castrome banner, one of four ducal banners placed around the room. The door slide shut behind him.  
  
"Welcome to Odyssey, Jean-Luc," the white bearded King said standing. "I'm sorry that I didn't meet you sooner. Harlan didn't tell me you were here. Who's this beautiful young woman?"  
  
"This is Commander Beverly Picard, MD, my wife, mother of my daughter, and my Chief Medical Officer," Jean-Luc said, quite obviously proud of her. "Beverly, this is Captain Richard York, of the Odyssey."  
  
"And lately King of Ellosia, though I wish it weren't so, most of the time," the King said. "Perhaps later, you can exchange professional courtesies with my wife, she's missed having doctors she can talk to."  
  
"It should be interesting to hear what Doctor York has done here," Beverly said.  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid," the King said, sitting back down. "We've avoided introducing any new concepts, instead relying on encouraging native innovation. Claire has spent most of her time raising our two children and breeding rinnebeasts."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The path to the throne room was cleared rather easily as well, as other teams went after other key parts of Odyssey. They were after the King, the Prince, the Princess, and any member of the King's council, as well as securing the palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You do realize that you're violating the Prime Directive by just being here," Picard said, taking a seat.  
  
"I had no choice but to break the Prime Directive once my ship landed on the last King and the Royal Family," the King said.  
  
"Surely there were other claimants for the throne," Picard said.  
  
"A few, but they were so remote as to be unclear, and likely to throw the kingdom into civil war," the King said. "Both the Duke of Fasstime and the Duke of Castrome had claims of equal degree, and Avtra and Armedge to a lesser degree. The best claim was probably of the Lord of Music, the bastard son of a bastard son of a bastard son whose great-grandfather was King Avery III."  
  
"It sounds to me like the monarchal line was on a thin thread," Picard replied.  
  
"It does, until you realize that our landing killed over 150 members of the Ellosia Royal Family," the King said. "Once I learned how much of the Ellosian government that my barely controlled landed had taken out, I felt that I had a moral obligation to take over."  
  
The door to the throne room opened, and Lord Harlan turned see who it was, expecting that maybe Prince Avery had come to join, knowing that none of the guard would interrupt.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Prince Avery, Lady Hayley, and Marrissa rode into the royal stables. Marrissa shared Lady Hayley's mount, and wore Avery's cloak, wrapped around her own tattered tunic. Avery dismounted first, and then helped Hayley and then Marrissa down from the rinnebeast.  
  
"Welcome to Odyssey Palace, Marrissa," Avery said, turning to the stable hand. "You! go get my sister's extra outfit, for this sailor lady. Brittany always keeps an extra outfit out here."  
  
It took only a minute for the stableboy to return with the extra pants & tunic. Marrissa took the offered pants, but left the tunic. While the pants were of thick and sturdy cloth, the tunic was of a thin and almost translucent pale blue cloth. "Thanks," she replied. "I'll return the pants once I get back to the Golden Rinnebeast for mine."  
  
"Don't go so soon, Marrissa," Hayley said, as Marrissa turned as if to leave.  
  
"Yes, at least come in and get some refreshment," Avery said. As he did, the sound of clashing swords started to be heard. Suddenly, a solider burst from the Palace entrance.  
  
"Your Highness!" the solider said. "Someone has taken the King hostage in the throne room. They're heading this way!"  
  
"Can any of you handle a sword?" Avery asked the stable hands, drawing his own, and eyeing the rack of broad swords next to the stable door.  
  
"I can," Marrissa said, picking up one of the swords. "Hmmm... a little out of balance, but useable."  
  
"Okay, we'll head to the Avtra Ducal House," Avery said as a couple other stable hands also armed themselves. "Collect any other soldiers as we go." He spied a young stable boy, who often had helped him saddle his rinnebeast. "David, head to Castrome's Ducal House. I want the Duchess to meet me at Avtra."  
  
A trio of swordsmen burst from the palace door. They were armed with short swords, and looked to have been fighting for a while, judging from the torn and sweaty clothes. Avery raised his sword. Marrissa and the soldier did likewise. Together they leapt into battle.  
  
The soldier was, perhaps a moderately skilled swordsman, certainly capable of holding his own in a battle. He took the left most opponent, a man more used to stabbing a short sword than welding a broadsword. Prince Avery had been training with various swords since he was little, and had, due to a breach in security, once assisted in driving off a Pirate landing party in Bluepor. The Prince took the man in the center, a fairly skilled swordsman in his own right. That left Marrissa to take the right most opponent.  
  
Marrissa's skills were rather eclectic. That came with both being Chief of Security on the Enterprise, and being just thirteen. She was skilled with ba'leths and mek'leths, and other Klingon blades, but her real talents came with the saber. She'd been training with the saber since she was seven, but that training was the formal dueling training. While it was good for the defense, offensively, her bladed weapon technic stank with the broadsword. Still she held her own, and given that her opponent wasn't expecting to go up against a young girl, she had some advantages.  
  
Prince Avery was the first to finish with his adversary. His opponent had over extended just a little bit, and Avery had gotten in his guard, and cut open his opponent's neck. Seeing Marrissa's skillful parrying, Avery turned to help the soldier, who was dodging due to the fact that the left most man was using his sword like a spear. It may not have been honorable to take a man down from behind, but Avery wasn't following the dueling code for this.  
  
It was about then that Marrissa decided to try a technique from her mek'leth training. Her sword clashed once more, it's tip piercing her opponent's wrist, before she stepped in close, passed her opponent, trailing her sword behind her.  
  
A wound in the belly is not always fatal, and if it is, the death is usually slow. With proper medical attention, this one wouldn't be. It was, however, coupled with the scratch on his wrist, enough to cause the man to drop his sword. The next wound would be fatal. Marrissa's height made cuts to the neck and head on the six-foot tall man hard. A slice an inch deep into the man's belly, that was what made his funeral bell ring, even though it would take the better part of an hour for him to die. His hands tried to keep his intestines inside him, as Marrissa lost her breakfast to the sight of her first real hot-blooded kill.  
  
  
  
Into the throne room marched several swordsmen, and entering from one of the doors onto the running track were more swordsmen and several archers. Striding in behind them, as if he owned the place was Lord Henry of Fasstime. "Good Afternoon Richard," he said. "You don't mind if my men relieve you of your weapons."  
  
* * * * * 


	9. Chapter Eight: Uncertainty and Hope

Chapter Eight: Uncertainty and Hope  
  
By the time Marrissa had seen Prince Avery to safety, the midday sun had been replaced by the rolling clouds of the coming afternoon and evening thunderstorm. She had promised to do a little delivery for Earl Cedric, who Avery had appointed acting guard commander. It was fortunate that two thirds of the guard were off duty and in town when the attack had come. They wouldn't be enough to take back Odyssey, but they would be enough to contain the invaders. As a light rain began, the remaining guard were beginning to converge on Avtra's Ducal Residence in town, where Avery was.  
  
Marrissa had stopped in many of the Inns in town, the Red Lion, the Blue Wyvern, the Silver Eagle, and now was on her way to the White Dove. This wasn't one of her stops for Earl Cedric. At her last stop, she'd sent word to Commander Riker about the attack, via Ensign Ikari, one of her security officers. Here, her objective was to stack her deck.  
  
Sitting in the corner of the main room of the Inn, next to one of the corner fireplaces, was another young girl, dressed in a simple tan tunic. Her bare feet were tucked under her body, as she sat on her knees, drying herself. The girl's long black hair was strung together in black pleats, dripping water. Apparently she'd gotten caught in a downpour, which Marrissa had thus far avoided.  
  
"Clara!" Marrissa called out, heading towards her friend. Clara looked up, and seeing Marrissa, clambered to her feet.  
  
"Marrissa, boy am I glad to see you," Clara replied, as Marrissa lead her over to a nearby table. "Sister Beverly is missing and I didn't know wear to find anyone."  
  
"I guess I should have told you where the rest of us were getting lodging," Marrissa replied, sitting down behind the table, facing the door. "But now we've got more problems. The King and the Captain are being held hostage in the Odyssey."  
  
Clara took a seat to the right of her, and signaled for the waitress. "What does this do to our investigation?"  
  
"It's now storm-tossed, and I'm not sure any of us will be able to make heads or tails of it unless the King comes through okay," Marrissa said as the waitress arrived at their table.  
  
"What will you girls have?" the plump waitress asked.  
  
"How are the meat pies?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"Fresh out of the oven, and the meat was just killed yesterday," the waitress said. "Helped cook them, myself.  
  
"Then I'd like a plate of it, and a cup of milk, if that's possible," Marrissa said. "I missed lunch."  
  
"That will be two pence," the waitress said.  
  
"Can you make change?" Marrissa asked, pulling a gold coin out of her pouch. At the waitress and Clara's stare, she continued. "Third Officer on a merchant ship pays well, and by the time you get the post, you've proven that being a girl isn't a problem, so you don't have to hide it anymore."  
  
"Change will be no problem, ma'am," the waitress said. "And what will you have, Miss Clarrissa."  
  
"Do you still have that delicious red vegetable stew, today?" Clara replied.  
  
"Most certainly, it's the cook's speciality, after all," the waitress smiled.  
  
"Some more of that, and that yellowberry juice," Clara said.  
  
"Put hers on my tab," Marrissa said, before the waitress walked away.  
  
"So, what happened today?" Clara asked.  
  
"The King is being held hostage, and some how the Captain and the Doctor end up with them," Marrissa said. "I was with the Prince when it happened. He barely got out of it. We think it's some Lord Henry, heir or possibly Duke of Fasstime. I've secured a place with Prince Avery, and I'd like you to join me. I want to see if I can get you inside the Odyssey. After all, that was what you're here for."  
  
"How are you going to convince the Prince to trust me?" Clara said. "After all, his father is currently being held by a noble that I've heard called everything from cruel to perverted. It's rumored that he was behind the late Earl of Dunsen-on-Fasstime's death, and the four children on the Earl's three daughters."  
  
"I thought those children were those of the late Earl Drake of Avtra," Marrissa said.  
  
"Lord Harlan met someone here last night and I happened to over hear," Clara said. "The oldest has green eyes and red hair, just like Lord Henry. The Countess of Dunsen-on-Fasstime has blue eyes and brown hair, and Earl Drake had blond hair and blue eyes. It can't be Earl Drake's child."  
  
"Now that puts an interesting spin on things," Marrissa said, as their food arrived. "Now, what's this I hear about you and Bert Manning on the ship?"  
  
"He's just a friend," Clara said, before digging into her food.  
  
A long drum roll of thunder filled the room, and in the silence that followed, the beat of pounding rain could be heard on the windows of the inn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lightning streaked the sky outside the room in the Avtra Ducal Residence that Avery and Hayley had been assigned. The room was on top of the building's central tower, and not really that big. Just room enough for the bed, a night stand, a fire place, and that was it.  
  
Avery stood next to the window, candlestick in hand. The thick window pane was streaked with rivulets of the pouring rain, but even so, he could just make out the Odyssey when lightening lit up the sky. Most of the people that Avery felt he could trust were gathered in this edifice on the edge of town.  
  
For a moment his eyes were drawn to Hayley, who was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She'd definitely get to sleep before Avery did. He had too much on his mind. Tomorrow, he was taking charge of things. It was his right, his responsibility, his duty. True, he wouldn't have his majority for another year and a half, but there were precedents.  
  
His own namesake, King Avery II, had led an army to rescue his father, King Ferrel IV, when the Duke of Avtra at the time had held him hostage. That probably wouldn't help him though. Avery really had no idea what he was going to do, so he stood by the window, watching the rain and lightning, and listening to the patter of rain between the peels of thunder.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night?" the soft voice of his intended came from the bed. Avery turned to see Hayley sitting up, holding the covers up against her breasts.  
  
"I can't sleep," Avery said. "I've got too much on my mind."  
  
"Well, you need sleep, and you're not going to get it standing by the window," Hayley said as a lightning flash illuminated the room.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm not sure I'd get it in bed either," Avery said.  
  
"I promise that I won't do any of the things that my mother suggested," Hayley said, as the distant roll of thunder reached the tower room. "I don't want to have a wedding like mother's."  
  
"How's that?" Avery asked, as he walked over to the night stand.  
  
"Mother was six months gone with me by the time that they finished arranging the wedding to my father," Hayley said, laying back down as Avery placed his candle on the night stand.  
  
"Okay, not tonight then," Avery said, pulling back the covers a little and sitting down on the bed. "My mind is elsewhere, anyway."  
  
"I know," Hayley said, as Avery blew out the candle and crawled under the covers. "Why don't you tell me about what's on your mind? Mother always said that talking to Father helped her sort out things. Maybe I can be... what did she call it... your sounding board."  
  
"Sounding board?" Avery asked.  
  
"It's a musical term from Uncle Cedric," Hayley said, snuggling her warm body up against Avery. "He once made a living as the Court Minstrel. It's the piece of wood on the back of a lute or violin that reflects the sound back out of the instrument. It improves the richness of the sound the instrument... I spent too much time talking to Uncle Cedric, did I not?  
  
Avery turned to face Hayley before responding. "I don't know. My mother always said that a good ruler should always be well rounded. I play the flute myself."  
  
"I play the lute, violin, and piccolo," Hayley said. "At least I do those well. Uncle Cedric gets tired of me asking him to teach me to play different instruments. He's good on over thirty, master of at least seven of those."  
  
"So you're why he was always late coming back from Avtra," Avery said, placing an arm around her.  
  
"He's not allowed to pass through Castrome without stopping to see Mother and Father," Hayley said. "It's Mother's orders, with Grandfather's concurrence, it's probably one of the few things they both agree on."  
  
"Do your Mother and Grandfather disagree on almost everything?" Avery asked.  
  
Hayley thought for a moment, before replying. "Not really. Mother has her positions that she won't give on, and Grandfather tried to push on those when she was young, but she held to them. Grandfather respects Mother for it, and generally they get along pretty well."  
  
"That's not what I heard," Avery said. "I recall hearing about something called the Great Ducal Grape Fight."  
  
Hayley giggled. "That was so fun. Would you believe it all started over the charge for transporting grain down the Castrome?"  
  
"A Castle-wide food fight between Dukes started over grain prices?" Avery said. "This I have to hear. How did that happen?"  
  
"It wasn't Castle-wide, just in the main hall, where Mother was inspecting the latest grape samples, trying to decide which crop to press into wine under the Ducal label," Hayley said. "Grandfather had just heard that some of the bargemen had raised their fees, and had ridden 4 days straight from his Castle, or at least that was what he claimed, he was entirely too clean to have ridden that far and long, to bring his people's complaint directly. Mother refused to do anything to stop the price raise, suggesting that they just get other bargemen to do the job, as she knew there were cheaper barges running. Grandfather said that only if you wanted them crushed, like some of these grapes, grabbed a hand full and demonstrating. He got some of the juice on Mother's dress, in the process. Mother wasn't happy, and decided to return fire, saying that of course some grapes would get crushed, and tossed a hand full of crushed grapes at him, nothing is perfect."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe, especially since Mother missed, and hit Uncle Cedric, who returned fire with a nearby wine skin. He also hit Father, who then returned fire and hit me. By the time we were all laughing on the floor, covered with grape stains, laughing, the argument was forgotten, though."  
  
They were silent for a while, listening to the soft patter of the rain, and the distant rumble of thunder. "Hayley, what do you think I should do about my Father tomorrow?" Avery asked.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Hayley asked.  
  
"I want to go in there with my sword slashing, working killing everyone who dares to hold my father," Avery said. "But I can't. I don't know enough. I don't have enough men. Lord Henry has all the cards."  
  
"No he doesn't, but you've got to find yours," Hayley said. "You need to get information. The Army has to join you. You can keep Lord Henry were he is, and time is on your side."  
  
"Do you really think I can win?" Avery said.  
  
"Yes, you are Prince Avery of Ellosia, son of King Richard from beyond the stars, you can do anything," Hayley said.  
  
"I'm not that good," Avery mumbled, before snuggling back up to Hayley, and falling asleep. His last though was on how good it felt to hold Hayley's body up against him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Captain and Doctor have been detained. I'm investigating, and will report later, Marrissa." The note sat on the table in front of Commander Riker. It was all he'd received from Marrissa since she'd left the previous morning to explore the sewers. So, it sat in front of him on the table he and La Forge had taken in the main room. Her partner, Lieutenant Calgary, had not returned either.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that Marrissa is rushing off on some spur of the moment rescue plan?" Riker said, tossing the note off to La Forge.  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't think we can do anything about it, Commander," La Forge said, looking it over. "Except be ready for whatever comes our way. I'll tell Ensign Gonzalez to prepare a team to do a quick rescue assault. It's about the only thing I can think of."  
  
"I should have known that Marrissa would do something like this," Riker said. "She's just like James T. Kirk. Always taking it upon herself to solve problems without help or back up."  
  
"One could look at it that way," La Forge said. "Of course, like Kirk, she's got extraordinary luck to go with it."  
  
"She's also giving me gray hairs," Riker replied. "Especially when I have no idea where that little girl is."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duke Nolan rode into the courtyard of the Avtra Ducal Residence on his deep blue stately rinnebeast. At his side was his squire, who went by Brett, everywhere but in this town. The squire was on a golden rinnebeast, a gift that was the envy of all the squires at Duke Nolan's Castle in Arm. As he came to a stop, Nolan looked up at the frontage of the Avtra Ducal Residence. The building had a black stone facing, with three towers along the front. Between them were carved black stone spikes. The Duke was in the majority when it came to the dislike of the looks of the building, but he had to agree with what Prince Avery had said in the message that had reached the Duke around midnight the night before. It was the easiest to defend of all the Ducal Residences in the City of Odyssey.  
  
His squire dismounted first, and then helped Nolan off the rinnebeast. "Take the rinnebeasts to the stables, and unsaddle them," the Duke ordered. "Once you're done, you can resume your real identity." The Duke then turned to the main entrance, discovering Earl Cedric standing in it. "Good Morning, Earl Cedric. May I hope that events have not conspired to worsen our situation since His Highness's dispatch to me?"  
  
"So far, no, but it's pretty bad," Earl Cedric said, as he opened the door for the Duke. "We've got them contained inside Odyssey, but that's all we can do at the moment. My sister-in-law, the Duchess Castrome, is in the main hall going over the reports as they come in. The Prince and Lady Hayley have not gotten up yet."  
  
"We'll send Her Royal Highness to wake the Prince then," Duke Nolan said, entering the cool air of the stone building.  
  
"My niece will no doubt enjoy the interruption," Earl Cedric said, leading the way the main hall, a two story tall room, lined with the shields that the Dukes of Avtra had taken over the years. Duchess Desiree was seated at the table, not at the head though. That was pointedly covered with a dark blue cloak that had gold edging on it and the subtle insignia of the Royal House of York. A similar ladies green cloak was occupying a chair behind and to the right of the head the table.  
  
The Duchess looked up. "I hope she doesn't," the Duchess said. "I had them together for a reason. Ellosia needs more heirs soon. Lord Henry's coup attempt shows us just how badly."  
  
"So security wasn't your only concern last night," Earl Cedric said, taking a seat across from the Duchess. "You better not let Avery hear about your other motive."  
  
"Is someone trying to hide something from my brother?" said a new voice. It was Duke Nolan's squire, who had unbound her breasts, and switched her tunic to the light purple and silver one she favored as a member of the Royal Family. "Maybe something I can tease him about?"  
  
"Just about encouraging him to produce an heir," Duke Nolan said, turning back from where he'd been about to take a seat by Cedric, closer to the head of the table. "Which reminds me, I should talk to your father about you and my son Treavor. And don't you go denying the ball two months ago, Princess Brittany."  
  
Princess Brittany blushed and looked away, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Perhaps I can refresh your memory, the balcony over the garden and a certain discarded sword of my son's that you threw off it," the Duke said. "But I've already told you about my middle son's ways. Earl Cedric, where is Prince Avery quartered?"  
  
"At the top of the middle tower," Cedric said. "If you'll take the main stairs to the next floor, then a right, the stairs to the upper parts of the tower are straight ahead. Wake up the Prince and his intended. He's supposed to be in charge here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Henry strode into the throne room, as his men began to search the King and his gathered friends from the fleet. He stroked his medium length red beard, as he approached the throne. Before he took sat down, he paused, looking over the chair. It was a high backed chair, with golden rinnebeast hide. The arm rests were supported with engraved silver rods. It wasn't the traditional one that all the Kings of Ellosia sat in during their coronation.  
  
"Where is the real throne?" Lord Henry said, turning fast.  
  
"If you're talking about five century old throne of kings," King Richard began, from his seated position, not even facing Lord Henry, "it's under repair, if it can be repaired. I'm afraid it didn't stand up well to Brittany's last visit home."  
  
"Where is it being repaired? And where is Princess Brittany?" Lord Henry asked, approaching the King.  
  
"The throne is at William Woodsmith's on Salisbury Street," Lord Harlan replied for the King. "Under guard of course. You can't leave such a historic object without protection. Who knows who might march in and steal it."  
  
"Like I just marched in and took your castle?" Lord Henry replied. "So much for your vaunted protection. Sir Walter! Prepare a plan to pick up that throne. We're going to need it soon. Sir Edward! I find out whose in charge in the city, and deliver our terms for the surrender of the city to us."  
  
As the two knights exited the throne room, King Richard spoke up. "My condolences on the death of your father, your grace, but we don't believe assaulting your liege lord is a very good way begin ones rule. In fact, it's quite likely to prevent your confirmation as Duke of Fasstime."  
  
Lord Henry turned walked back to the throne, and sat down on it before replying. "I don't think you get it Richard. I'm not here to ask to succeed my weak father, who could not stand up to an interloping foreigner and let the throne slip through his fingers. I'm here to replace you. By the end of the week you and your son will be dead, and your daughter will be starting her life as the mother of my heirs."  
  
Not a single sound came from the King or his advisors for the next ten minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Prince Avery awoke to the pounding on his door and a familiar voice calling for him to wake. As he woke, he pulled Hayley closer, like he would have normally done to his blankets. It was Hayley's mumbling of "morning already" that finally woke him up fully to his surroundings. He looked slightly down at his intended, before moving in for a kiss. As he pulled away from that kiss, he spoke, "Time to get up Hayley."  
  
His intended's eye's slowly opened, taking in the view as he got out of bed, and reached down to where his tunic and trousers were. "What we aren't going to try any of those things Mother told me about," Hayley said, in a tone that Avery was beginning to classify as teasing.  
  
"Avery, get up and open the door now, or I'm going to take the door down!" said his sister Brittany from the other side of the door.  
  
"I would, my lady, but I'm afraid that my royal sister would interrupt us before we got any where," Avery replied. "You better get dressed before she takes down the door." Then Avery took a deep breath and replied to his sister. "I'm up Brattany! I'll be out as soon as I get dressed."  
  
"I'll believe it when the door opens!" Brittany yelled back. "And don't call me Brattany!"  
  
Avery swiftly put his clothes on, and walked over to the door. He looked back at Hayley, who was still in bed. "Better stay there until I handle Brittany," he said, before jerking the door open. Princess Brittany immediately tumbled into the room. "Really, sister, you shouldn't lean on the doors like that. You never know when I'm going to open one."  
  
"Humph. Is this any way to greet your sister whose been away for six months?" Brittany said, as she stood up.  
  
"When she tries to barge into my room, yes," Avery said. "Let's step outside to finish this conversation, so Hayley can get dressed."  
  
As the door closed behind the two, Brittany replied with a saucy smile, "Get dressed? What interesting and perverted things did you do with the Duchesses's oldest daughter?"  
  
Avery sat down on the steps down to the floor below to wait, and said. "We just cuddled last night. We're not scheduled to get married for another week. Though I think the Duchess wanted us to do some of those things."  
  
"Mom did tell us about where she found the Duchess during the Council on the Castrome succession," Brittany said, idly adjusting her sword belt. "It was darn right stupid to exclude her from that discussion, and even stupider to let her and Lord Elden go without any escort."  
  
"I heard you nearly got caught with my friend Treavor in Arm a couple weeks ago," Avery said.  
  
"So I got a little carried away," Brittany said, slumping against the outer wall. "He's one of the few people I encounter that know I'm a girl when I'm posing as Squire Brett, and I can let the act down around him."  
  
"That's not all that I heard went down!" Avery replied.  
  
Brittany blushed, as she stammered her reply, "We just kissed."  
  
"And one of your bindings ended up in his quarters on the Godspeed, how?" Avery asked.  
  
The door opened to reveal Lady Hayley, saving a red-faced Princess from explaining. Lady Hayley had been fortunate enough to get a change of clothes. Avery was still wearing his riding clothes from the day before, minus the cloak, which he'd left behind in the main hall. Lady Hayley, however, was now dressed in a deep green frock, with golden clasps holding a similarly green cloak, emblazoned with the golden Latin cross of Castrome. "Good Morning, your highness," Lady Hayley greeted her future sister-in-law.  
  
"Good Morning Hayley," Brittany said. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep when I woke my brother."  
  
"I needed to get up anyway," Hayley said. "I hope you don't plan on waking Avery up like that every day, though."  
  
"This was a mild one. Usually I barge in and throw some water on him," Brittany replied, as they reached the bottom of the tower stairs.  
  
"Yeah. It's a good thing that my bed dries quickly," Avery replied, as they turned passed though the archway that opened up on main hall. "Good Morning, your graces." Avery called from the head of the stairs. As he descended, he continued. "I supposed it's too much to hope that events have improved our situation since her grace suggested that I get some sleep with her daughter."  
  
"I am afraid not, your highness," Earl Cedric said, as Avery walked over to the table. "No one really is sure whose in charge. Lord Henry is still holding your father and most of the privy council hostage. We have at least confined him to the Odyssey."  
  
Prince Avery reached his chair, and picked up his cloak, putting it on before taking a seat. "Your grace, Nolan, Duke of Armedge, and your grace, Desiree, Duchess of Castrome, I request that as two of the senior dukes of Ellosia, a determination on my Father, his Majesty, King Richard's ability to rule the kingdom at this time," he asked.  
  
"As the King is currently being held hostage, I believe that he is not able to rule as long as that condition remains," Duke Nolan responded.  
  
"I agree, with his grace," Duchess Desiree said. "Though I fail to see how that helps us."  
  
"I do," Earl Cedric said. "As a member of the Privy Council, and a representative of my father, his grace, Murdock, Duke of Avtra, I move that a call for all members of the Council who are available be summoned, and that per the determination of Castrome and Armedge, rule of Ellosia has devolved onto the shoulders of his highness, the Crown Prince, Prince Avery and the Privy Council until the King is freed."  
  
"He's still short of eighteen," Duchess Desiree said. "He can't rule yet."  
  
"I can't rule alone, yet," Prince Avery replied. "I can head the Privy Council, though, now that I'm sixteen. Now can we get onto business?"  
  
"Certainly, your highness," Earl Cedric said. "What would you like to hear about first?"  
  
"Let's start with what forces we have available around us, and their loyalties," Avery said. "Earl Cedric, any problems with the guard force in the city?"  
  
"I haven't found any, yet," Cedric said. "They are some what demoralized, given how the Odyssey was taken. I don't know how Lord Henry got all those men within our layered defenses."  
  
"I do," came a voice from the door. It was a young girl who looked sort of like Lady Hayley, accompanied by a younger dark-haired girl. The elder of the two was wearing the tunic and trousers of a merchant ship's officer. "Marrissa Picard, third mate of the merchant ship Stargazer, at your service. This is my friend Clara, whose going to be attending the Royal School soon."  
  
"Please join us, Marrissa," Avery replied, pointing to a couple open chairs. "Marrissa helped Hayley and I escape from Lord Henry's men at the stables."  
  
"Hayley told me about your sword work," the Duchess said. "Most impressive work, even if you did lose your lunch afterwards."  
  
"Thank you, your grace," Marrissa responded.  
  
"So, just how did Lord Henry get five hundred men inside our defenses?" Earl Cedric asked.  
  
"He used the sewer," Marrissa said. "I barely escaped from him when I came across him there and barely escaped him early yesterday."  
  
"What were you doing in the sewer?" Duke Nolan asked, with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Dad, my Captain, wanted to see if the reason he was being undercut when he sold his goods was because someone was sneaking goods in without paying the harbor tax," Marrissa said, with a grin. "He was right, and I bet Lord Henry was running that operation as a cover, as it looked like it was being taken down."  
  
"Cedric, get some guards on those sewer outlets," Avery ordered. "And if you get Dustin, in the City Services Office to work on something to prevent people from using them as a way into the city again. He taught me how they work a couple years back, and might be able to fix it without backing the sewers up. Duke Nolan, since we're in your Dukedom, perhaps you can tell us about the forces we have here?"  
  
"I've got most of the forces on the move at the moment," Duke Nolan said. "Oswald is talking a detachment to the Fasstime border so Lord Henry can't send any reenforcements. Geoffrey is collecting the Armedge Army between here and Arm, and should arrive early tomorrow I hope. I don't know about the disposition of the King's forces."  
  
"We've got a significant force at the fort on Point Sapphire," Avery said, looking up at the ceiling, where a map of the Kingdom was painted and trying to recall what he'd heard a couple days ago. "There is the garrison at Hammer Pass, but we can't move that. The rest of the forces are either in small forts along the coast, or in the field in Avtra for the annual training and ducal tourney."  
  
"Didn't Fasstime decide not to send anyone to the tourney this year?" the Duchess asked, picking up her quill to make some notes.  
  
"Yes, which I found strange, especially since they cleaned up last year when it was their turn to host it," Duke Nolan said.  
  
"Yet another sign of Lord Henry's planning," Princess Brittany said. "I wonder how many pieces of the puzzle we've missed. Avery, I'd like to get in contact with some of Lord Harlan's staff in town, if you don't mind."  
  
"Fine, in fact, I want you to run our intelligence operation," Avery said.  
  
"Please, Avery, I'm only thirteen," Brittany replied.  
  
"Brit, you're the only one of us that Lord Henry and his ilk wouldn't spot," Avery replied. "The Duke and Duchess are well known, and Earl Cedric has spent his life at court. Marrissa encountered Lord Henry in the sewer. Where as you look nothing like you did a year and a half ago at court, the last time Lord Henry was here. In fact with that short hair cut you've got now, Marrissa's friend looks more like you did."  
  
"You've got a point as far as a front line operative, as Lord Harlan calls them, goes, but I'm not ready to step in for Lord Harlan," Brittany said, pushing her back her short hair. "I certainly wouldn't be recognized by anyone. I spent lots of time perfecting disguises."  
  
"She does a pretty good cabin boy," Duke Nolan said, with a big smile. "I think my son's last ship's crew was totally fooled."  
  
"Sister, when we're out of this, Father and I will be talking with Duke Nolan," Avery said. "Maybe we can even make it a double wedding." Princess Brittany's face was rabidly turning redder. "I can't have my little sister taking a chance of having children out of wedlock, after all. Treavor may claim to have a lady in every port, but if you're going to be one of them, you're going to be the legal one."  
  
Suddenly the main door to the hall opened with a bang, as it's well oiled hinges allowed it to swing all the way open. Standing in the doorway was an army courier, identified by his tan and olive tunic and cloak. The insigna on his left breast identified him as part of the direct royal controlled unit, and attached to Lord Palmer's command. The man quickly took in the room, and noted Prince Avery sitting at the head of the table. The heavy breathing courier approached and kneeled. "Your highness, I bring bad news from Army Command. Lord Palmer is dead." 


	10. Chapter 9: The Shortcomings of Planning

Chapter Nine: The Shortcomings of Planning  
  
Princess Brittany had drawn dawn watch from the harbor town in her Squire Brett guise. She was trying to maintain that image, for the moment. It gave her a little edge in the information line. She could pick the brains of the men, as a male squire, getting the wisdom and knowledge of the general solider. As a Princess, she'd have to use other methods to get the same information, methods she wasn't comfortable with.  
  
Today Brittany was paired with a young neophyte to the army, not the best choice for getting information on what the army thought, but this time at least, it was the post and what could be seen from there that lead her to ask for the assignment. As the sun rose from the sea, she looked across the harbor. There were about a dozen ships in the harbor at the moment, none of them being warships. In Sappor Bay, most of those were posted at Bluepor, reserving Odyssey Harbor for mostly merchants. The biggest ship in the harbor at the moment was the merchant 42 gun, Stargazer.  
  
Taking the scope, she took a close look at the Stargazer. A black man was standing at the watch, apparently arranging a drill of some type, judging from the frantic movement of the sailors around the ship. The guns were run out, then back in. Brittany could see the black man calling out some more orders, but forced herself to look further out.  
  
On the horizon, she spied three ships, whose flags she could not see. Quickly she turned her attention to near the entrance to the bay. Signal flags were being run up. Three hostile ships, entering harbor.  
  
"Mister James, run up our signal flag with the query to fort, 'alliance and type.'" Brittany ordered.  
  
"Aye, Squire," James said, going back to the flag pole, and choosing the signals to run up. It wasn't long before the fort replied.  
  
"All Fasstime," Brittany read. "Dagger, 28; Saber, 28; Malcore, 36. James, signal the fort our acknowledgment."  
  
Brittany picked up a piece of paper and quill, and began to compose a quick message. Once James had come back to the watch cover, she handed it to him. "Take this to Prince Avery at the Avtra Palace."  
  
"Aye, Squire," James said. As he began to descend the steps, he noticed the signature. "H.R.H. Princess Brittany, Intel." He'd have to have a talk with Squire Brett when he got back.  
  
*--------------------------*-------------------------------------*---------- -------------------*  
  
Prince Avery tumbled as he boarded the Stargazer. It was not easy to board from a boat. A young girl met him, with short brown hair, in what he believed was a typical merchantman's midshipman's uniform. "I need to see whoever is in command, midshipman," he said, as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"Lieutenant La Forge has command at the moment, sir," the female midshipman said. "He's on the quarter deck. I'll take you to him."  
  
"The merchant fleet appears to be much more lenient in recruiting requirements," the Prince said. "We don't have any females in the King's Navy."  
  
"The Captain finds he gets better service with cabin girls than boys, and some of us have moved up, sir," the midshipman. "My friend Marrissa is third officer, now."  
  
"There must be a story behind that," the Prince said as they reached the quarterdeck.  
  
"Someone to see you, sir," the midshipman said.  
  
"Lieutenant La Forge, I presume," the Prince said. "I'm Prince Avery, heir to the throne, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to press your ship into service, temporarily."  
  
*--------------------------*-------------------------------------*---------- -------------------*  
  
Lord Henry entered the throne room, stomping. His face was red, and one could practically see the steam rising from him. One of his men approached nervously with a piece of parchment. "Response from the town leaders, my lord," the man said.  
  
Lord Henry unfolded the parchment, and began to read, "To Lord Henry, heir to Fasstime and currently occupier of the Odyssey, From His Royal Highness, Prince Avery, acting head of the Privy Council during the King's unavailability, the Privy Council, and Odyssey City Council."  
  
From over in the corner with the other hostages, Lord Dorian perked up with interest. "Hmmm, the boy may have actually listened when I was tutoring him," he mumbled.  
  
"It is with great pleasure that I inform you that the City of Odyssey will not surrender to your forces. Furthermore, I, with the complete agreement of the Privy Council, hereby order you to surrender control of the Odyssey, and depart the City of Odyssey with in a day of your surrender, and the Kingdom of Ellosia within a week of that time. Should you not deliver your surrender to the Privy Council, currently residing in the Avtra Palace, by sunset on the ninetieth day of the twentieth year of the reign of our most noble father, King Richard I of this noble realm."  
  
"He's not doing too bad, sire," Lord Dorian remarked to the King.  
  
".Should you decide not to take this proposal, the following charges will be levied against you: Treason, against your king and ruler; Conspiracy to commit Treason; Murder of Lord Palmer, late General of His Majesty's Army; Murder of the late Earl of Dunsen; Conspiracy to Commit Murder; Unlawful Imprisonment of his majesty, the King; Unlawful Imprisonment of various members of the Privy Council; Trespass on Royal Grounds; and Defilement of Public Property, in particular the City of Odyssey Sewer System. Sentences for these crimes runs anywhere from Death to a fifty pound fine."  
  
"Defilement of Public Property?" the King said. "Avery really must have paid attention."  
  
"And he has better intelligence than we do," Lord Harlan said. "The murder charge of the late Earl of Dunsen means that he's got some information we didn't have."  
  
"Do you think Duke Murdock is going to be out for blood?" Lord Sidney asked.  
  
"He'll be lucky if Murdock doesn't challenge him in single combat," Lord Toshio said.  
  
". I await your response, signed Prince Avery Richard Paul, Privy Council Chair, Duchess Desiree of Castrome, Duke Nolan of Armedge, Earl Cedric of Avtra, Princess Brittany Celeste, Privy Council members."  
  
"I want Prince Avery dead," Lord Henry concluded.  
  
"It appears that Prince Avery did listen to his lessons," Lord Dorian said. "I must apologize for saying otherwise."  
  
"Sometimes you don't show what you know until you get in the field," King Richard said.  
  
"We certainly study the Prime Directive enough," Picard said.  
  
"Jean-Luc, if you can find a better way to minimize our Prime Directive violations, I'd like to hear it, because I couldn't find one in all this time," King Richard said, as Lord Henry called for his writing equipment.  
  
"On the surface, this seems to be an open and shut case," Picard said. "You're on the planet, ruling a nation. All the flags are thrown up. Of course, rarely do you encounter a true open and shut case."  
  
"I had no real choice to avoid a Prime Directive violation here," King Richard said. "I was chased here by that Cardassian warship. I had to abandon the stardrive section, which exploded, then I destroyed the warship, and that explosion left me with just two thrusters and a decaying orbit. The only control I had on that landing was speed."  
  
"That does not explain why you ended up as King," Picard said.  
  
"I landed on the Royal Family," King Richard said. "Apparently King Ferrel was having a family reunion. When my saucer section crushed his castle, I took out every known related royal with a known claim."  
  
"Surely there was someone with some relation to the throne," Jean-Luc said.  
  
"Not within memory," Lord Dorian said. "We think the Dukes of Castrome might have a claim through an illegitimate daughter about four centuries ago, but that's pushing it. Even then, it took fifteen years to find that relation. Lord Henry will no doubt tell you about his great grandfather's claim to the throne, but he had seized the throne by force of arms and was executed for treason by King Avery II."  
  
"Lieutenant Dorian Gray has become our expert on Ellosian history over the last couple decades," King Richard said. "He's also my son's tutor. He knows what problems this realm has had since the Preservers transported humanity here. Lord Dorian once was my Chief of Staff, until he decided to retire to research and teach."  
  
"Lord Dorian, what was the state of Ellosia when the Odyssey landed?" Jean- Luc asked.  
  
"Ellosia was on the verge of civil war," Lord Dorian said. "Avtra and Castrome were preparing to fight each other. King Ferrel was gathering his family in order to break it up. He'd been successful in breaking up the Avtra/Armedge problem two years before, so there was a great likelihood that he would have succeeded, with a full royal press."  
  
"So, you took it upon yourself to replace the King," Jean-Luc said. "How did you acquire the throne?"  
  
"Originally, I was just going to see if one of the Dukes could take the job," King Richard said. "A negotiated transition being better than the fight I'd doomed them to otherwise. Then I met the dukes. Duke Murdock of Avtra was, and still is, a first class pain in the ass who can't work with anyone."  
  
"He's getting better," Lord Toshio said. "His last chamberlain lasted 3 weeks."  
  
"That's still not good," King Richard said. "Duke Carlisle of Castrome was some how hanging onto life. It's simply amazing that he hung on for the seven years he did. Duke Nolan of Armedge was new to his job and didn't want more. Duke Lionel of Fasstime, I've never seen a man so indecisive."  
  
"That's why he's dead now, and I'm taking over," Lord Henry said. "Joshua, take this to the signal man."  
  
"So, I asked for their endorsement to become King, after convincing them that they didn't want the job," King Richard said. "I stripped the Odyssey of her advanced systems, as much as possible, and turned her into my primary seat. I still use the old castles at Verifor and Castromepor, but a sea port is a better place to govern an island from, even a large one like this."  
  
"How much of the Odyssey is still functioning?" Jean-Luc asked.  
  
"The automatic logging function is still running on battery back up here and on the old bridge, but we can't do any play back," Lord Sidney said. "We took apart all but the padding on the beds in Sickbay after about three months. The Impulse engines were slag, and the shuttles were scrap."  
  
*--------------------------*-------------------------------------*---------- -------------------*  
  
Prince Avery stepped out of the heat into the main room of the Golden Rinnebeast. As Marrissa had instructed him, he'd chosen to dress down, wearing a rough white tunic with the insignia of a squire in the Castrome household. He'd been in a few taverns in his life, but never for very long. The Golden Rinnebeast was perhaps typical for a tavern in Ellosia's Capital. White plaster walls, with dark wood beams, surrounded the room's dozen rough square tables. Sturdy, was how Avery would describe the room's furnishings. There was a fireplace, but it wasn't lit, since it was still the heat of the day.  
  
In the back corner sat Avery's little sister, though the sister part was somewhat questionable at the moment, as she was in the guise of a male squire, with the faded arms of Armedge on her tunic. It definitely wasn't Brittany's best tunic, or as she was going by, Squire Brett's. "Avery! When did you get back?" Brittany said.  
  
"I just got off the Stargazer a few minutes ago," Avery replied, taking a seat across from her. "Her commanding officer and I had some disagreements. So, have you learnt anything, oh exulted Chief of Intelligence?"  
  
Brittany blushed. "I think I've discovered how Lord Henry is getting messages in and out of Odyssey," she said. "I can disrupt it now, or we can find the whole route and see if we can put it to our use."  
  
"Can we intercept any messages now, without their knowledge," Avery asked.  
  
"That we're already doing," Brittany said. "I've got a young army officer copying their signals between the upper dinning room and a house near the Odyssey. He thinks this is some sort of grand adventure. They are using common semaphore flags for signaling, holding them up to the windows, but not everything is transmitted in the clear. I'm still trying to figure out what 'Proof in Pretender's Pudding' means. Have some meat pie. Marrissa said it was good here, and she wasn't lying."  
  
"I'll order my own," Avery said, drawing the attention of the waitress.  
  
Across the room, Marrissa nervously approached another table. Seated at the were Commander Riker, and Geordi La Forge. "Lieutenant Marrissa Picard, reporting as ordered, sir," she said.  
  
"Marrissa, take a seat," Riker said, pointing at the one directly across from him. "Where have you been the last couple of days?"  
  
"Sorry, sir, but I got caught up in a little side adventure," Marrissa said.  
  
"Would this adventure have anything to do with Prince Avery shanghaiing our ship?" Geordi asked.  
  
"Maybe a little, but I never suggested that," Marrissa said, nervously.  
  
"Let's start at the beginning," Riker said. "I know you and Lieutenant Calgary, who still hasn't returned, were going to investigate the sewers for potential prime directive violations."  
  
"Right," Marrissa said, with a little more confidence. "We were tracing the route of the sewers so we could see if they were using the Odyssey's waste reclamation systems. They're not, but in the sewer we encountered Lord Henry and his men, who attacked. Calgary and I got separated. I ended up in a swamp about a mile from town. Fortunately I was able to get a ride with Lady Hayley and her finance, Prince Avery, back to town on Prince Avery's rinnebeast."  
  
"So you spent the night on the Odyssey?" Riker said.  
  
"I wish," Marrissa said. "We were attacked when we reached the royal stables. I defended myself and we retreated to the Avtra Ducal Palace. Lord Henry now controls the Odyssey. I stayed with them over night, as my leaving would be suspicious. This morning and late last night I did a few errands for the Prince's Privy Council, then brought the Prince here to see his sister and report in."  
  
"Did you give this Prince any advice, at all?" Riker asked.  
  
"Only in clothing choices to come here," Marrissa said. "His usual tunic stands out too much for a clandestine meeting."  
  
"Then why did Prince Avery take control of the Stargazer for three hours to fight off some Fasstime flagged ships?" La Forge asked.  
  
"Because no other ships were in range that he could use, and it's an accepted practice," Marrissa said. "Read the contract the Captain signed so he could fly the Ellosia Merchant Flag. It's right there in paragraph four."  
  
"She's right," Riker said. "Star Fleet won't like it, but we agreed to it, and it's exactly the same as the one on file from our last use of the Stargazer here, save the signatures, and the fact that we get some cash if we're impressed for more than a week. Marrissa, you'll need to file a full and detailed report on you activities while you were with Prince Avery. Meanwhile, I'd like you to continue to work with the Prince, as we need to figure out how much contamination he's had."  
  
"He's the son of two Star Fleet Officers who's heir to the throne," Marrissa said. "By definition, he's cultural contamination."  
  
*--------------------------*-------------------------------------*---------- -------------------*  
  
Prince Avery returned to his temporary headquarters though the afternoon rains. He'd borrowed Marrissa's spare cowl, to help him keep dry, and was glad he did so, as the rain came a little earlier, and quite hard. As he entered the main hall, he found the room in an uproar. Staff were going in and out. The Duke and Duchess were shouting for this and that. "What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Every eye turned towards him, and the room was suddenly silent. For a minute, the room remained a still tapestry. The stillness was broken by Duke Nolan. "Thank the Lord, our God, you're alive," he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Avery asked.  
  
"You went to the Kitchens before you left, and the Cook has been poisoned," Duchess Desiree said. "We thought you might have sampled some of the stew and collapsed out on the street."  
  
"I was going out to eat with Brittany, so I didn't need a snack," Avery said. "I just had to change to blend in a little. How is the Cook?"  
  
"She's dead," Duke Nolan said. "And where is my squire?"  
  
"My sister has taken it upon herself to set us up a little intelligence network," Prince Avery said. "She's doing quite well. We've already intercepted some of Lord Henry's messages. Tell me, was it the pudding that was poisoned?"  
  
"Yes it was," Duke Nolan said. "I can't countenance that young girl running a spy network."  
  
"Who better?" Duchess Desiree said. "No one should know be able to tell whose running a spy operation, and who would expect a Princess to be in charge?"  
  
"I told the King that little girl was going to cause trouble," Duke Nolan said. "Becoming a knight, okay, it's not often done, but it's not unprecedented. The great Queen Diane the Dragon-tamer was one before she married King Ferrel II. But Brittany thinks she can do anything a man can, and that will be trouble."  
  
"And a woman can't do anything a man can?" Duchess Desiree asked, sweetly.  
  
"Humph," Duke Nolan replied.  
  
"I see Brittany hasn't converted you yet," Avery said. "I'm convinced that she's the right person, at least for a little local activities, for the post. I'm going to meet her for dinner at another Tavern to get more updates, but we've got other things to do at the moment. Duke Nolan, how long until Lord Gregory gets here with our reinforcements?"  
  
"They should arrive early tomorrow morning," Duke Nolan said. " I haven't had any word from my son Oswald on the border with Fasstime though."  
  
"Duke Murdock has sent word that he's taking control of the Army that Lord Palmer was commanding, and is moving on Fasstime," Duchess Desiree said. "Sorry Cedric, but he's not going to hold off anymore."  
  
"He did it long enough," Earl Cedric said, as he adjusted his lute strings. "Your highness, with your permission I'd like to see if I can get the weekly music for the people show to start up a little early to night. It's supposed to be in Procession Square, just within hearing distance of the front gate."  
  
"So you have some new tunes to play?" Prince Avery said.  
  
"Of course, and Lord Henry and his men won't like a single one," Earl Cedric said, as a commotion developed outside the hall.  
  
"Duke Nolan, see what is going on out there," Prince Avery said. Duke Nolan left quickly. "Should I make an appearance there?"  
  
"Yes, but we won't let anyone know you're coming," Duchess Desiree said. "Hayley should be with you, and make it short."  
  
After a couple minutes Duke Nolan reentered, his face pale. "Your highness, Lord Henry has sent his response," he said.  
  
"He refused to surrender, I assume," Prince Avery said.  
  
"Yes, but he also set proof of his seriousness," Duke Nolan said. "Lord Dorian is dead, and Lord Henry sent his head along with the message." 


	11. Chapter 10: Earl of Avtra's Own

Chapter Ten: The Earl of Avtra's Own

Clara crouched in the shadows of the alley, along with Earl Cedric and his team. They were waiting for the last point of distraction before they began to sneak into the Odyssey. The fog had rolled in, which would make the distraction even better. Clara couldn't see more than twenty feet in front of her.

The whine of bagpipes began. It was the Earl of Avtra's Own, the acknowledged best in the whole country. Clara had watched them practice for tonight's performance. They were led by a man who directed them with a large staff, dressed in a dark green tartan kilt, with a tan tunic tucked under it. He wore a sash with a silver metal on it, which he had earned in battle. There were a dozen bagpipes that followed him, expert in their art. Then there were the drummers, who beat the cadence. Those were what had attracted Clara's attention. Especially the drummers who appeared to twirl their sticks, yet never missed a beat as they did so. Earl Cedric had told her that it took years for drummers to perfect that trick.

She could just imagine the guards at the entrance looking out, hearing the march of the band, peering through the fog. The beat of the drums providing the impression of a large army's progress through the city. Then they'd see the conductor, his staff raised, stopping just as he could see the entrance. He'd be an almost insubstantial ghost, as the Earl of Avtra's Own split behind him, spreading out along the line his staff defined, constantly moving behind him. The music would continue along with the pacing as the conductor stood still, at the edge of sight, a vaporous vision out of the range of their swords.

With a tap on her shoulder, Cedric began the mission. Two men moved with a ladder towards the outside skin of the Odyssey. As soon as it was secured, the rest of the team headed up it, Clara being the third of the nine. Behind them the ladder was removed, and no evidence was left of their passing.

Across the saucer they moved, the white hull and thick mist making navigation difficult, but with slow progress the moved across it, towards the garden. The hull had been opened to the air there, and that was where they'd get in.

Under the cover of the fog, Captain Lord Treavor arrived in Odyssey harbor. He'd been stopped before entering earlier by a pinnacle bearing a message from the Prince. Tonight he'd begin to prepare his part in the attack. His boat slid noiselessly into the water, though stealth was not really necessary in this stage. His passengers were placed in the boat before he joined them, turning his ship over to his first officer. They pushed off and soon were on their way to the city docks.

The fog hugged the waters of the bay tightly, so only the compass allowed him to navigate towards shore. Soon, the docks peaked through the clouds, and he pulled along side. Troops stood at the ready along the dock, and a cry for the Duke of Armedge's Squire rang out, as they assisted him and his passengers out of the boat.

"Treavor!" was the cry. The voice was familiar as well. He turned towards it. Out of the fog approached Squire Brett, otherwise known as Princess Brittany, though you couldn't tell that at the moment, as her breasts were bound, and she was dressed in the typical squire's attire of Lord Treavor's father's household.

"Squire," Treavor returned, with affection. "I assume you are currently in charge of the docks."

"Until your arrival, sir," Squire Brett replied. "I'm to brief you on the latest plan of the Prince's, and then turn the operation over to you. I've arranged for a private room off the dock master's office. We'll be the only ones in the building."

"I need someone to take care of the Ladies of Castrome that I've brought with me," Treavor said. "I felt it unwise to leave them aboard ship in the current plan."

"Captain Black!" Squire Brett ordered. "Take these ladies and their stuff to our headquarters in the Golden Rinnebeast. Princess Beatrice should be there to pick them up in an hour."

"Aye, Squire," an older solider said.

Treavor moved closer and whispered in Brett's ear, "Planning to leave the post?"

"Only after you help me change," she whispered back.

"Squire, your father would be shocked," Treavor said in a normal tone, as they began walking towards the dock master's office.

"My father isn't here," Brett replied. "And we've got business to handle first, and I want him to be proud of what I've been doing."

"That depends on what you've been doing," Treavor said, as he opened the door to the dock master's office.

Prince Avery, Lady Hayley, and Duke Nolan were looking over the map. It was a large tapestry that had been taken down and placed over the table so that Armedge and Castrome were visible. They'd placed several icons of forces to track where things were.

Hayley wasn't really doing much, save moving icons as messengers went in and out. The Prince was concentrate on where everything was, while the Duke talked.

"You see, Avery, if the Fasstime forces head down the road from Hammer Pass, they'll run right into my son Oswald's force," the Duke said. "He'll probably not be able to hold off them for long, but we need the delay. Duke Murdock has begun his advance into Fasstime, and he's moving fast. Those dragons of his will be rather helpful, I'd think."

"Your grace, who is covering the coastal road?" the Prince asked. "It looks like they can march all the way to Arm right now."

The Duke looked at the map a while. "So they can, but I wouldn't worry," he said. "If they come that way they'll have to go through Arm to cross the bridges, and I've left the City well defended."

"Very well," Avery said. "Can you see any other area we've left uncovered?"

"Not to my knowledge," the Duke said.

"Then we better get some rest," Avery said. "The attack is set to begin at dawn. Have the staff wake me an hour before. Hayley, let's go get some sleep."

Inside the Odyssey, Lord Henry slept in a room near to the throne room. He'd found the bed most comfortable, and was sure that the one in the King's chamber would be even more so, but didn't want to stray far from the throne room, since he didn't know the Odyssey well. He slept well, secure in his position of the next King of Ellosia, at least in his mind. He had no clue, nor watch, on the garden.

In the garden, Earl Cedric and his men were descending down its walls. Softly, they landed on the richly fertilized soil covered with short grass. As quietly as possible they made their way towards one of the exits, finding it unguarded. In the carpeted hallway, Clara directed them, her study of the Odyssey's plans, not only in the keep of the Avtra Dukes, but up on the Enterprise giving her the edge to the mission.

Into a jefferies tube entrance they went, and up a couple decks. It was slow going, but they had until morning to get into place.

Inside the throne room, Captains and Counselors slept, unknowing that rescue was on the way. The water lights had been turned down, automatically, by cutting the bacteria's feed of sugar, so the room was only lit by dim glows. Around the Captains and Counselors were soldiers, trying to keep their eyes open.

Up in the tower of Avtra Keep, Prince Avery slept fitfully, Hayley in his arms. The wake up call would come all too soon.

At dockside, his sister slept in Lord Treavor's arms. The afterglow was more than enough to send both to sleep, while the troops boarded Lord Treavor's ship in preparation for the morning.

And at the Odyssey's main entrance, the guard stood increasingly more ill at ease. The Earl of Avtra's Own was still giving their personal concert, late into the night. The bagpipes blared, and the drums thumped, as the fog obscured, partially, the music makers. Several times, they left only to return later.

As dawn approached, the Earl of Avtra's Own approached one last time. Their bagpipes blaring out the marching theme favored by the Duke of Armedge. One last time they crossed in the mist. Then, unlike the previous times, near the end of the tune the conductor's staff was raised above his head, then tilted at a slight angle. With a swift twist, he straighten it on the beat. The tune died.


	12. Chapter 11: Waking Up the Dead

Chapter Eleven: Waking up dead.

Lord Henry had left two dozen men manning the main entry room into the Odyssey, but only two were looking out at the fog. In the mist stood a single man, staff raised straight and high, as the last sounds of the bagpipes and drums echoed off the nearby buildings. Soon the staff dropped down, hitting the ground. With that another sound echoed though the square, that of swords being drawn.

With a cry of "For King Richard!" the mist suddenly disgorged a host of swordsmen. Lord Henry's tired two dozen never stood a chance, as sword after sword, slew the usurper's guard, the blood and gore hidden by the fog. Only the sound gave evidence of the battle. Through it all, the single man stood, his hands folded over the tip of his staff.

Finally, the entrance secure, and more troops entering the Odyssey, he raised his staff, parallel to the ground. His band formed up behind him, and he flipped it straight up and down, and made 3 pumps in the air with it. Once again the sound of pipes echoed through town, as the Earl of Avtra's Own began marching back towards the Headquarters, playing a melody of a victory in progress.

Clara had several objectives when she climbed through the Jefferies tube above the throne room. The team of locals she was assigned to expected her to report on the positions of the people in the throne room. She also had to find out the status of her Captain, and make a brief report to the Enterprise.

She popped open the access to the air recycling system, allowing her to look down on the people below. The Captain was easy to spot. He was the only one who was bald. The enemies appeared to all be along the edge of the room, which would help. She carefully put down the access panel and pulled a small object out of her tunic. They'd hidden the usual communicator inside a carved wood ornament on a rope.

"Lieutenant Sutter to Enterprise."

"This is Enterprise, go ahead," Commander Data's voice said.

"I've found the Captain, directly below me." Clara said. "The locals are about to attempt to rescue him and their king. Have Sickbay standing by for the Captain if things go wrong. I'll try to get him to some place out of view. Any additional instructions?"

"No instructions have been logged for you, Lieutenant," Data said. "Do you need assistance? I detect a large force preparing to enter the Odyssey."

"No, I don't think so," Clara said. "That should be the local army preparing to retake the Odyssey. I'll be back in contact later today. Clara out."

Now Clara turned to deliver the information to Earl Cedric and his team. It was time to get moving.

It had taken an hour for Squire Brett to bring the boat around the rocky and metal-strewn shore. It was a path the squire was very familiar with, but the thick fog made a difference. Still, they were close to schedule, as the Squire brought the boat up against the dock across the rear of the Odyssey. With a hand signal, she sent her dozen passengers, hand picked from the Godspeed's crew, up the ladder.

"Report in!" the voice called above, moments later. It was answered only by four splashes. Then there were sounds, like someone was dropping off a crate, thump, thump, thump, as they worked their way down to the dock's planking.

A minute later, a head poked back over the side of the dock to look down at Squire Brett. "Squire, the dock is secure."

"Good, put out the signal lights for the Godspeed," Squire Brett said, climbing up the ladder. "Did we get any alive?"

"Just the head guard, as ordered, sir," the sailor said. "We killed nine of them. You might be interested in one of them."

"Oh?" Squire Brett asked, standing on the dock now, hand on the pommel of the sword she wore.

"He was wearing the Earl of Airipor's arms," the sailor said.

"Her Grace will be interested in that little tidbit," the Squire said, looking around, not that she could see much. The fog was lightening, but still oppressive. It would probably be a good hour before the Godspeed could dock, safely.

The King woke from his uncomfortable sleep on the floor of the throne room to the sound of arrows flying through the air. He could see the tips of a second round poking through the curtain behind the throne. Across the room, the two archers on the upper level that Lord Henry had left guard were falling to the floor below. The King's eyes searched the room. The first round had taken out six of the eight guards.

The second round took out one more, five arrows in his chest. The last guard was up against the curtain, out of range. From behind the curtain, two swordsmen vaulted over the rail and down to the floor below. Over to the left side of the room, the curtain parted, revealing Earl Cedric leading a young girl, who carried a rope ladder.

Now everyone was awake in the room. The remaining guard was engaged in swordplay, trying to get to the door where he could escape and warn Lord Henry. He would not make it, as he found a knife in his back.

"Harlan, you had that knife all the time?" the King said, looking at his Chief of Intelligence, who still was posed at the end of his follow through.

"Well, a couple knives aren't very much use against the forces we were up against," Lord Harlan said, standing straight and looking up at the second level. "And they didn't check my boots very well."

"Your Majesty, we need to get out of here," Earl Cedric said, as he tested Clara's knots.

"Very well, Cedric," the King said. "It wouldn't do to get recaptured."

They began climb up the ladder to the next level, first the king, followed by his advisors and the Captain. As Captain Picard reached the top of the ladder, he paused to say to Clara, "It's nice to see you again, Ensign."

Clara smiled nervously, as he climbed over the railing. "Just following your daughter's orders," she said.

King Richard exited the Odyssey in tears. He'd gone by the Queen's quarters and discovered her cold dead body. It was only the hurrying of Earl Cedric and Captain Picard that had gotten him out of the Odyssey. Behind him were two men, bearing a stretcher, carrying the Queen's body, covered with a spread from her bed.

The dock was covered with Royal Marines, and the Godspeed was stopped at the end of the pier, ready to sail at a moment's notice. At the gangplank of the Godspeed stood Captain Lord Trevor and Squire Brett. At first the Squire's face lit up, as she saw the King on the dock. Then she spotted the draped stretcher. The face of the princess posing as squire boy lost all of it's color, as she stumbled forward, towards the King.

"Mom?" she asked plaintively, of her father as she reached him. His tear stained face gave her the answer before his slow nod confirmed it. She threw herself into her father's arms, tears flowing. Together they sought comfort in the embrace, as the late Queen's body made it's way up the gangplank.

The skies had cleared, and it was almost noon, when the Godspeed pulled away from the dock. The King stood at the front of the quarterdeck, lost in thought. Above him the royal standard flew on a ship for the first time in over a year. A flag that he'd have flying at half staff for his beloved Queen Claire starting in the morning. He had know that his wife was dying, but to come across her cold body, left alone in her room after his escape from Lord Henry's clutches... He wasn't prepared for that. No one was prepared for that.

The King's attention returned to the deck below him as his daughter, in her squire guise took the steps up to the Quarterdeck. There was something different about the way she walked.

"Brittany, over here, now," he said, in clipped tones. His daughter turned towards him, instead of continuing to the ship's Captain."

"Yes, your majesty," she said, curious.

"Who was it?" the King said stiffly.

"Who was what, sire?" the Squire said, trying to keep in her role.

"I take it wasn't forced, or you would have told me first thing," the King said. "Or told your brother, and the bastard would have been dead in an hour. He still might."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more descriptive, father," the Princess said, dropping all pretense of being a squire.

"I want to know who made you a woman, Brittany," the King said.

Brittany blushed. "Trevor," she said, then softer "It was my idea."

"Lord Trevor!" the King bellowed.

It didn't take long for the Captain to rush to the King's side. The King, meanwhile had turned to stare at the second son of the Duke of Armedge. The glare was one that had turned his children to quivering masses before him, the rare times he had brought it to bear on them.

"How can I help you, sire?" Captain Lord Trevor said, saluting his king.

"How long have you been fornicating with my daughter my daughter?" the King asked in a deadly growl. "And what are your intentions towards her?"

Prince Avery stood at the dock, Duke Nolan and Lady Hayley at his side. He watched the complex dance of the dockworkers as they tied down the Godspeed. Up on her mast flew the royal standard, white Yorkist Rose, on a golden skewed chevron, with a purple background. It had been years since it had flown on a ship. The gang plank made a thudding sound as it hit the dock. His father stood at the top of the plank, saying something to a bald man in the same outfit as Marrissa was wearing.

Avery glanced over to the left. The young sailor girl was perched on the edge of a box, staring intently at the docked ship, as if she was looking for something as well. He turned back to the ship. His father had been joined by his sister, now dressed back in her Princess attire. Avery was sure that his sister hadn't gone on the mission with that on. Father and daughter, they descended from the ship. Avery reached out for Hayley's hand, then walked to meet them.

As his father stepped on to the dock, Avery stopped, less than five paces from his father, and bowed deeply, Hayley and Duke Nolan, taking his lead. "Rise, my son," the King said. "Lord Trevor and your sister tell me you have done well while Lord Henry had us beyond reach."

Avery stood straight, again. "It is my hope that I find favor, when you review the actions I and the council took in your absence," he said formally. "May I present my chief advisors during your staff's confinement?"

"Please, do," the King said. "Then we shall repair to a place of security, as another needful absence shall be coming."

The main room of the Golden Rinnebeast was only occupied by three people. Up against the far corner was Commander Riker, sprawled out in his seat against the wall. Captain Picard sat stiffly in his chair, looking over hand written reports. The last of the occupants was standing, her hands clasp behind her back. Marrissa's report was the latest to be added to the piles in front of the Captain.

"I must say that your handwriting is much improved, Marrissa," Captain Picard said. "This is a very through report on the political situation. Number One, are we ready to proceed with the trial?"

"As soon as the other Captains arrive, and Captain York turns himself in," Riker replied.

"He will be here in the morning," Picard said.


	13. Chapter 12 The Stars of Destiny

Chapter Twelve: The Stars of Destiny

Prince Avery laid back on the grass in the Odyssey's garden, looking up at the stars. The cool night air off the bay was very relaxing. Somewhere above him was the ship that his father was on, the Enterprise. Avery had been left in charge while his father faced trial. It had been a very busy day for the young Prince, and this was really the first time he'd been able to get away from it.

It had started with the arrangements for his father. He'd be sending a daily report back and forth via the Stargazer. That was how he'd escaped from the pressures of the day, by taking the report to the dock himself, then not coming directly back to his father's office. It was time to end the day anyway.

He heard the grass rustle beside him. Turning his head, he was surprised to see his sister actually wearing a dress. "Hello Avery," Brittany said. For a long while they just stared up at the stars. "Which one is the ship Dad's up on?"

"I'm not sure," Avery said. "Father said I probably wouldn't be able to spot it, though. How long have you known?"

"Two years," Brittany said. "I was hiding in Dad's Office when Lord Harlan talked to Dad about the possibility Dad being put on trial like he is now. I never really believed, it's a little hard to, isn't it?"

"A little? My father, long time King was flying around among the stars for years before I was born, and was born on another planet," Avery said. "I knew they were different, but this ..."

"Why just Dad though?" Brittany asked. "There are still about three score of Dad's crew alive in Ellosia."

"He said that the Captain is responsible for the actions of his crew," Avery said. "I guess it's a noble idea, but I'd rather he not have to do it at all. Especially after yesterday."

"I know," Brittany said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do," Avery said. "I've got all the big problems. Do you know just how many reports that Father gets? Then there is the decision of what to do with all the captive members of Lord Henry's forces that Father left to me. I'm actually glad Lord Henry escaped, because I don't want to handle dealing with that scum. He locked up mom and left her to die alone!"

"I know," Brittany said. "Do you want me to handle the arrangements for Mom's funeral?"

"Sure," Avery said, going silent for a while, staring up at the stars. He was sure a dim trio of them weren't moving like the others.

Captain Richard York, late of the USS Odyssey, and current King of Ellosia, was trying to make his dress uniform collar comfortable when the door chime rang. Rear Admiral Picard had decided to give him quarters instead of keeping him in the brig. True there was a pair of guards outside the door, but he appreciated the courtesy. The door chimed again. "Enter."

"Captain York, the court is ready to go in session," the young girl's voice said. Captain York turned around to discover the same blond girl that had arrested him the previous night. She was now in her own dress whites, with the gray insert instead of the white he had. On her mustard yellow mock turtle's collar, there were the two pips that denoted the girl's rank.

"Please show the way, Lieutenant," Captain York said.

The hallways of this ship were a lot darker than the ones from his era. This was the Federation Flagship, he'd been told, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Apparently the D hadn't lasted long. It was different that he expected. The girl leading him to trial proved that. She couldn't be much older than his own daughter, but he'd heard her referred to as Chief, and she wore Lieutenant's pips.

Ahead he could see two more officers standing guard at a plain door. The Lieutenant seemed to be heading for it. The door opened. Just a few more steps and he'd see the room he'd been dreading since the day his ship had crashed.

The court room was rather plain, with dark gray walls. A judges bench dominated one wall, with places for three, and a witness stand to one side. A table for the defense, and a table for the prosecution, plus a court reporter's stand, all in burnished silver. The only adornment in the room were two flags, the blue banner of the United Federation of Planets, and the white and red one of Star Fleet.

Captain York took his seat beside Commander Riker. The prosecution appeared to be a light skinned alien with Lieutenant Commander's pips. The court reporter, a Bolian, was the only other person in the room at the moment.

Captain York barely had time to wonder what was taking the remainder of the court's time to arrive, when the door opened and another young girl, this with short brown hair entered. She went to stand in front of the bench, and said, "This special court martial session under Section 847 of the Star Fleet Code of Justice Regulations is now in session. Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise, presiding, Captain T'Gwen Washington of the Miranda, and Captain Yuki Yoshida of the Tian Men complete the panel. Please rise for the Judges."

Captain York stood, and examined the judges as they entered. He hadn't been aware that Picard had been promoted, but it was high time that the Captain of the flagship carry flag rank. Captain Washington appeared to be Vulcan, which probably meant she'd be a literalist when judging him. Captain Yoshida was a short Japanese man, who seemed to be quite serious, as he sat down to the left of Admiral Picard. It didn't look like the panel would be very in favor of his case.

"Please be seated," Admiral Picard said. "Shayna, please read the charges."

"The Defendant, Captain Richard Paul York, late of the USS Odyssey," Shayna began, reading from a PADD, "is charged with violating the Prime Directive in his actions in the last twenty years, while stranded on the planet designated Gamma Hydra Three. In particular, his is charged with taking over the government of the primitive nation state of Ellosia on that planet, and ruling it for the last 20 years, failure to destroy items of technology above the planet's level, and use of the said items to accomplish that rule."

"How does the defendant plead," Admiral Picard asked, his eyes focused on Captain York.

Commander Riker stood, and said, "Your honor, the Defendant wishes to plead Not Guilty to the charge of use of technology to take over Ellosia, and Provisionally Guilty to the charges of takeover, ruling, and failure to destroy."

"The court will hear the provisions," Admiral Picard said.

"On the charge of failure to destroy, Captain York contends that he complied with it to the best of his abilities, but was unable do more with the materials available," Riker said. "On the charges of take over and rule of a primitive nation state, Captain York contends that by doing so, he is preserving sprit of the Prime Directive, given that his ship crashed and crushed the previous ruling body in it's landing."

Admiral Picard looked left and right, getting brief nods from Captains Washington and Yoshida. "The Court will accept those provisions," he said. "Mister Data, do you have an opening statement prepared?"

"Your honor, I do," Data said, standing. "The defendant crashed on this planet twenty years ago in the middle of the First Cardassian War, and is currently ruling a small country known as Ellosia as King Richard I. These are the readily observable facts. The Prosecution intends to prove that King Richard is not only King, but became so by force of arms, and uses technology to maintain that rule. Furthermore, the Prosecution contends that the Defendant has made no effort to maintain even the sprit of the Prime Directive."

Data sat down once again.

"Commander Riker, do you have an opening statement prepared?" Admiral Picard asked.

"I do your honor," Riker said, standing. "Captain Richard York is a man who had to make many difficult decisions. These were decisions which he spent lots of time considering. He worked to minimize a Prime Directive violation situation that was beyond his control to prevent. We shall prove that the initial violation was beyond his control and since then he has done as best as he could to implement as many ways to reduce that violation. While it is true that he rules a small nation on the planet below, we shall prove that Captain York acts in line with rules of the planet, and only took over due to his saucer section crashing on his predecessor. He felt that this gave him the responsibility to insure orderly succession. He has made it his life's work to make sure his arrival has had as little impact as possible. It is that dedication to the spirit of the Prime Directive that deserves not to be punished, but rewarded."

Captain Richard York sat at his desk in the quarters he'd been assigned, gazing out the window. Before him was a couple sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink jar. The first day of his trial had been draining, but he had hopes still. He picked up the quill and began to write.

Dear Avery,

As it's still my first day back in the stars, I have yet to receive your report. Our letters will probably pass each other's, most of the time.

Not much has changed up here, only the uniforms. It's still the same old Star Fleet, out exploring the galaxy.

I hope you're handling everything down there. I really left you a mess this time. I will return for at least your mother's burial, and probably your wedding. Beyond that, it depends on the trial.

So far the trial is going well. Commander Riker is making a very spirited defense of my case. I haven't really figured out Lieutenant Commander Data, who is prosecuting me. He seems quite unemotional.

I really didn't have the time to tell you just how proud I am of how you handled the situation of the past week. The whole kingdom could have easily fallen into civil war, but you managed to contain Lord Henry and then engineer his defeat. I know you had help, in the form of Earl Cedric, Duchess Desiree, Hayley, and your sister, but you were in charge, and both Cedric and Desiree have made that clear to me.

Speaking of your sister, please try to keep her and Lord Treavor from intimacies, at least until that betrothal agreement is signed. And just in case, see if they'll consider making your wedding a double wedding. I'm pretty sure it's going to be necessary.

I'll write again tomorrow night.

Sincerely,

your father, Richard R II


	14. Chapter 13: The Debates of Fate

Chapter Thirteen: Debates of Fate

The throne room was silent as Prince Avery stood at the door. It was a grim task he was handling today. Hayley was at side, her hand held gently by his own. His sister stood behind them, for once actually in a dress, though not with out her favorite sword, a gift of Duke Nolan upon her receiving her squire's rank.

"All rise for His Royal Highness, Prince Avery, sitting in judgement for the crown," he heard as he stepped across the threshold. He'd arranged for plenty of witnesses today, on Earl Cedric's advice. He'd asked for a wide range of people, including one of the cooks from Avtra Keep, the entire City Council, and the Earl of Avtra's Own.

Avery was very nervous, especially as he saw Duke Nolan sitting next to Duchess Desiree and Earl Cedric. He passed them without comment though, then took a seat on a chair that had been placed in front of the throne. Brittany sat on his left, and Hayley on his right.

"The crown sits in judgement!" the chamberlain announced. "Call for the first defendant!"

A gasp went through the nobles as the first defendant entered. He was in shackles. From his tunic, it was clear that this man was a noble. His bearing merely confirmed that, as he held his head high, and his shoulders squared.

Brittany stood, and read from a parchment she held. "Dale, Earl of Arlipor, you are charged with treason, having rose up in arms against your lawful king, Richard, the second of that name. How do you plead?"

The Earl of Arlipor remained silent.

Avery stared at him, saying, "You can either say guilty, or not guilty. If your yelling earlier in the day wore out your voice, you can nod for guilty, shake for not. Otherwise, we'll assume you're guilty and get on with the sentence."

The Earl remained stiff and unmoving.

"Let the record indicate that Earl Dale pleaded guilty by his silence," Avery said. "The court has received letters in defense of the defendant from the Court Defender. Does anyone have words to add in the defense of the accused?"

The room remained silent. The Earl remained standing stiffly.

"The court, having read the charges, and the defense presented, and receiving no further evidence in open court, is prepared to issue a decision," Avery said. "I find you Guilty as charged. Given the nature of the charges, I sentence you to death by beheading. Furthermore, your titles will be stripped, and your lands returned to the Duchy of Castrome. Your title will be given to the future husband of the Lady Leia. From this day forward you will no longer be counted among the nobility of Ellosia."

The Earl did not move, but his face became very pale. Without his nobility the Earl would no longer be beheaded by the sword. Instead, an ax would take his head, which would no doubt be displayed around the kingdom. Still, he remained silent as soldiers took him away. "Call for the next defendant!"

The next defendant was a stout man, wearing the arms of the Fasstime Army. Unlike the former Earl, this man stood slumped, his head bowed.

"Sargent Garret, you stand here accused of murder of the Lord Dorian, Royal Tutor and former Chamberlain, as well as participating in a treasonous rebellion against His Majesty, King Richard the Second of the name," Princess Brittany said. "How do you plead?"

"I was just following orders," Garret replied firmly.

"Record the Sargent's plea as Guilty with provisions," Avery said. "Does the defendant have anything to add to his defense?"

"Defense? You've misdirected your charges," Garret replied. "I was merely the instrument Lord Henry used this time. He's been like this since before King Richard took the throne. He killed Prince Ferrel, and blamed it on Duke Nolan when he was just sixteen. Drake, Earl of Avtra was his victim too. He used to boast on how he got away with it. No one would ever expect the head of Fasstime's Customs Service to smuggle in a deadly poison like the scarlet death."

Avery turned briefly to Hayley, and whispered, "remind me to have Lord Harlen compile a list of people who died by the scarlet death."

"He conspired with the Earl of Arlipor, the Baron of Greenstone Keep, and Lord Oswald, to take your father's place, and you're persecuting me?"

"Rest assured that Lord Henry will be on trial as soon as we find him, if we can get him here alive," Avery said. "Are you willing to provide evidence against Lord Henry and others?"

"Evidence ... I'll give you chapter and verse if it helps my case."

"Your sentence will remain, the method of carrying it out, however, might be changed, and it will be delayed as long as you are useful and truthful," Avery said. "Guards, please take Sargent Garret back down. We'll resume his case later. Brittany, next case."

"Bring in, Lord Virgil of Arlipor," Brittany said, before a young boy no older than ten was brought in. Unlike the previous prisoners, he was not restrained in any matter. "Lord Vigil stands accused of participating in the capture of the Odyssey and assisting his father in the furtherance of the conspiracy."

"Lord Vigil," Avery said. "You stand accused of serious crimes today, however, you are young, and as such we do not hold you accountable for much of them. I am not even asking for a plea from you, as you are an innocent who has not yet reached his eleventh year."

"Thank you, your highness," Virgil said politely, with a bow.

"You are welcome, young lord," Avery said. "You may note that we have stripped your father of his rank and station. We do not propose to do so with you, though you will likely never have your father's earldom, save if you marry into the family. That post needs to lay fallow. As you are not of age, the crown and your duchess will take it upon ourselves to see to your remaining education. If you will swear loyalty to the crown and your Duchess."

Virgil prostrated himself before the throne and said, "I swear I will never betray my King or my Duchess."

"Lord Treavor of Armedge, step forward," Lady Hayley ordered. The Captain and second son of the Duke of Armedge approached and bowed to the Prince and Princess. "In this matter I speak for the Duchess of Castrome. Are you willing to accept our vassal, Lord Treavor of Armedge as your page, and future squire?"

"I will gladly accept your charge, Lady Hayley," Treavor said.

"Lord Virgil, since you are the first page to be called to serve Lord Treavor, Princess Brittany will see to your outfitting as her final duty as Duke Nolan's squire," Avery said.

After a minute's pause, Avery stood and announced, "Court is adjourned." To little fan fare, the three exited, Lord Treavor and Lord Vigil following in their wake.

Jean-Luc Picard led his fellow starship captains to a nearby lounge, already stocked with refreshments. They had sat through three days of testimony and evidence. All the reports of the Enterprise's investigation had been read, and their authors cross examined. Several of Captain York's surviving officers had been brought on board briefly for testimony as well. Testimony was over.

"Captain Yoshida, what is your impression of Captain York?" Picard asked.

Yuki Yoshida was the Captain with the least seniority on the board, having received his Captaincy only four months before. He was of Japanese descent, with dark black eyes and hair. He sat on the edge of the white cloth covered chair, seeming ready to bolt from the room at any moment.

"He's a good leader in a bad situation," Yoshida said. "Just the fact that he's ruling a small country look bad. But he didn't really take it to extremes. With the forces he has at his command, he could quite easily have taken over a good portion of this planet instead of just ruling an island nation. In my opinion he upheld the Prime Directive to the best of anyone's abilities."

"I must disagree, Captain Yoshida," Captain T'Gwen Washington said.

Washington was half Vulcan. To many this meant she was a female clone of Captain Spock. Washington wasn't. Her mother had been the Vulcan, and she had grown up on Earth. In fact her own mother had grown up on Earth. Still, logic and rules were almost a racial characteristic for the modern Vulcan, and like most half-Vulcans of her age, they were dear to her.

"Please, explain," Picard asked.

"The Prime Directive clearly forbids any interference with any primitive culture," Washington said, sitting stiffly in the most stiff and least padded chair in the room. "As King, I do not see how you can state that he did not interfere with that culture. From the moment he took that post, he was in violation."

"I say it's because he took that post that he's not," Yoshida said.

"I fail to see how that could be."

"Let's look at the facts," Yoshida said. "The Odyssey had crashed. It wasn't going anywhere, and the ship couldn't be taken apart or destroyed. It had landed on the previous King and the entire Royal Family. If he hadn't taken over, his actions most likely would have resulted in civil war in the country. If he hadn't defended and remained around his former ship, it would have been taken over ..."

"Which I understand it was for a brief while just before Captain York was brought in," Washington said.

"It was, but they had almost twenty years to strip the ship of her higher technology. They've done an admirable job of getting the ship stripped down, and that's something that has taken many years, especially given how hard it is to dispose of it. I'm not sure it's even possible to get rid of the ship herself without causing an even greater interference."

"So you admit that he interfered with the culture," Washington said.

"In a small, limited manner that did not make any lasting changes in the culture above that which a normal enlightened king of the era would have, T'Gwen," Yoshida said.

"Enlightened King?" Washington said. "Let me review for you what the other Kings on this planet have been doing. The current King of Rogia killed three Earls by beheading with a dull knife. The Arch Duke of Grimall once killed seven lords in single combat. These people are not ready for kindness and compassion."

"Perhaps they are, and have gotten," Captain Picard interrupted. "Dinath's Queen, for instance acts very much like Captain York. She deals rather than battles, and runs a quite fair court."

"Perhaps," Washington said. "There is still the matter of the ship."

"The ship is a problem, but not one that Captain York could solve," Yoshida said. "It's actually more of a long term problem than one of immediate nature. As far as the current technology level of this world is concerned, they don't know how to construct anything remotely like it, and are centuries from being able to figure it out. As long as we get rid of some of the hardware that remains that Captain York couldn't, it won't be a factor in technological advances for quite some time."

"Perhaps you are discounting the inspiration factor of such a structure," Washington said. "It is the single largest structure on the planet."

"Yes, and it no doubt will attract as many visitors some day as the Pyramids on Earth," Yoshida said. "The mystery of it's construction may take millennia to figure out. It will grow to be like the Pyramids, the Great Underwater Palace of Risa, and the Hall of Ancient Thought on Vulcan. Important architectural mysteries of their time, but hardly a source of cultural advancement."

"As long as we strip it throughly, we should have no problems with it's presence," Picard said. "Indeed, it's removal would cause more of a legend to grow up among the people of Ellosia than it's continued presence, in my judgement. Captain Washington, how do you see the case?"

"I find every violation of the Prime Directive to be a problem, however, that is not what we're here to decide," Washington said. "The question is did he have a choice in it. And to that question, I must regretfully say that he did not."

"I agree with that," Picard said. "Captain Yoshida?" Yoshida nodded. "Then we will have to render a verdict of not guilty."

Marrissa sat in the center seat of the Enterprise-E. With her father, Riker, and Data involved in the trial, and La Forge still on the planet below, day-to-day command had fallen to her. It was the first time she'd had to deal with the banalities and nuisances of command. Before she'd only gotten command briefly, and when she had command for a longer period, like during the Naklab Negotiation, Jay had handled day-to-day as her number one. For the past three days, she'd had to learn to prioritize and what truly needed someone else's attention.

Her eye caught an entry. Lieutenant Calgary hadn't returned from Ellosia yet. How had she forgotten about him. Marrissa stood quickly. This was a job she'd have to handle personally. She was the only one that had contacts where they were needed for this. "Computer, list senior officers available for command for the remainder of the day. Include only those qualified to be considered for day to day command."

"Commander Beverly Picard, Lieutenant Savol, Lieutenant Luke ..."

"Stop. Marrissa to Admiral Picard."

"Picard here."

"Sorry to interrupt your deliberations, Dad, but I'm going to have to hand off command for the remainder of the day to the Doctor."

"You didn't interrupt, Marrissa," Jean-Luc's voice echoed. "We're just about to render our decision. What is so important that you have to leave the ship?"

"We forgot about Lieutenant Calgary," Marrissa explained, as she pulled up some duty rosters on her PADD. "He was last seen right as Lord Henry's prisoner. He wasn't with those that they released from the Fasstime Ducal Residence."

"Okay, call the Doctor to take command," Jean-Luc said. "I'll send Clara and Shayna to meet you in transporter room five. You've got four hours until sunset. If you haven't found him by then, I'll send Commander Riker down to help."

"Aye sir. Marrissa out."


	15. Chapter 14: The Cup of Salvation

Chapter Fourteen: The Cup of Salvation

Lieutenant Calgary stared up at the ceiling from where he had been moved. He was tied up in the loft of the Sanctuary of the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup. Not that they really needed to tie him up. After three days on the rack his arms and legs were all out of joint. He had never in his life lived with so much pain. His voice was long gone from screaming, leaving his pain to only be expressed though silent sobs and pain-filled grimaces.

He'd been moved here three days ago. It was a quite place, and he was pretty much left alone to his pain, being hand fed by a nun three times a day.

Marrissa had left her communicator on her sailor's outfit when she left the Stargazer. It was a mistake. She was fortunate that she was only in the presence of those that knew her position, Avery, Harlan, and Brittany when it went off. She excused herself promptly, and answered the call.

"Marrissa to Enterprise."

"Enterprise, this is Commander Picard," Beverly said. "We've located Lieutenant Calgary."

"Where is he?" Marrissa asked.

"The Cloister of the Overflowing Cup," Beverly replied. "His lifesigns indicate a major injury of some sort."

"Thank you, Doctor," Marrissa said. "I'll be trying to rescue him shortly. Marrissa out."

"The Cloister," Harlan commented from behind Marrissa. "I don't believe we've checked that yet."

Marrissa jumped at the sound of Harlan's deep voice. "Don't scare me like that," she said, turning to discover that she hadn't quite gotten away from the Royals and their advisor.

"You weren't supposed to overhear my communication," Marrissa stated.

"Don't worry, Marrissa, we won't tell," Brittany said.

"Yes. Care to join us on our assault on the Cloister?" Avery said. "I'm tired of sitting around listening to people plead for their lives."

"It's better than signing forms on the Enterprise," Marrissa said.

Captain Richard York could practically hear Chopin's Funeral March as he entered the courtroom. He rose as the young officer who had been serving as bailiff announced, "All rise for the honorable Captains Picard, Washington, and Yoshida."

As they entered, Richard examined each of them. Captain Yoshida appeared to be smiling … he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Both Captains Picard and Washington had a studied neutral expression. "Please be seated," Picard said, as he sat behind the bench.

"Captain Richard York, commanding officer of the USS Odyssey, this court-martial stands ready to render its decision," Picard said. "Do you have any words before we do so?"

Richard shook his head.

"Very well. The court finds that though you did violate the letter of the law, you did so only because there was no other choice. We find that despite trying circumstances, you did maintain the sprit of the Prime Directive to the best of your ability. Therefore, it is the decision of this court that you are not guilty of the charges filed against you."

Captain York released a deep breath that he had not been aware of holding. "Thank you, Captains," he said.

"There is no need," Picard said. "Court is adjourned. Captain York, I will meet you tomorrow morning so we may talk about your future assignments."

Calgary laid back in pain. It had taken all of his will power to activate his beacon. Now he had to hope and wait. Drifting up from the Sanctuary below, he could hear the words of Communion, bread and wine. "Receive the Body of Christ" "Amen." "Receive the Cup of Salvation." "Amen." It echoed throughout the loft, over and over again, some how comforting him.

Suddenly the Mass was interrupted by the sounds of the heavy wooden door from the narthex being thrown open. It was followed by the sound of armed men, entering the room.

Marrissa and Avery were at the lead of the two score sized force that Avery had rounded up, as the Prince threw open the door to the Sanctuary. Apparently they'd arrived late for Evening Mass.

The Presiding Priest looked up from where he was distributing communion. Handing the eucharistic bread to his novice altar server he proceeded down the aisle, his voice booming. "How dare you violate this holy sanctuary with your drawn swords."

Marrissa sheaved her sword, and kneeled, doing the sign of the cross, while her male companions stood there, swords still drawn. "I beg your pardon, holy father, but I seek one of my fellow sailors of whom I've received word that he has received succor for his injuries within these walls."

"We have such a sailor, who has been treated quite badly by some unwanted guests within this sanctuary," the priest said. "Sister Catherine can take you to him. And what brings you to the Cloister, Prince?"

"Monsignor, I heard of your unwanted guests and thought to protect my friend here, and offer my assistance in ridding your holy ground of them," Avery said, sheaving his own sword. "I assume that the condemned former Lord Henry of Fasstime is here, and has not sought formal sanctuary?"

"He is, and has not. In fact he holds the Patriarch hostage in our contemplation tower."

"We've got to get him out of there," Avery said. "It's way too defensible. "

At that the soliders parted to reveal a nearly breathless Princess Brittany. She was dressed in her squire's outfit, as was her recent custom. "Finally caught up with us Brit?"

"I couldn't find my rinnebeast," Brittany said. "What's this about Lord Henry being holed up here?"

"He's in the contemplation tower with the patriarch," Avery said. "I'm thinking of challenging him to single combat."

"No, Avery, you can't," Brittany said. "You're too important to do it. He could kill you."

"I've learnt a few tips since you left for Arm," Avery said. "Who should we have deliver the challenge?"

"I will," Brittany said.

"You can't," Avery said. "You're too valuable."

"In my guise as Squire Brett, he'll never know it was me," Brittany said.

"No, Brittany," Avery said. "He might take whoever we send as an additional hostage. The Patriarch is enough. You were one of his objectives. He wanted to marry you in order to secure his succession to the throne after he killed Father and I."

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be fighting him," Brittany said.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get the Patriarch out safely," Avery said. "Captain, find me a squire or page to deliver my challenge. We'll give him free passage if he gets me to yield. Brittany, we need to talk alone."

Captain Richard York's boat drew up aside the Royal dock. He'd missed the salt tang of the seaside air. Quickly he climbed up the side, taking a big breath of it as he reached the top. His Chief of Intelligence met him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Harlan," Richard said, putting his hand on his back.

"Good afternoon, your majesty," Harlan replied. "May I assume that you were acquitted?"

"You may, Harlan," Richard said. "Admiral Picard will be down tomorrow to discuss further assignments and situations. Meanwhile, where are my children?"

"They left to confront Lord Henry with a company of the Palace guard about thirty minutes ago," Harlan said. "Lieutenant Picard had reason to believe that Lord Henry was at the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup. Or rather, one of the Enterprise's officers was, and had been captured by Lord Henry."

"Have my rinnebeast waiting at the stables," Richard said. "I have to make sure that Avery isn't doing something foolish."

"Why would he be doing something foolish," Harlan said.

"Avery wrote that he wanted to kill Lord Henry personally a couple days ago," Richard said, beginning to rush down toward the stables, only slightly slower than the page that had rushed off to have the King's rinnebeast saddled.

Lord Henry sauntered out into the courtyard, the Patriarch being dragged before him with a knife at his neck. He wore a thick leather doublet dyed the pale blue and green of his house. His head was covered with a contoured to his head metal helmet.

Prince Avery was already there, waiting. He had the advantage in armor, but only because his helmet was peaked. His doublet was a deep blue, with a slight tint towards purple in the light. Avery had already drawn his sword, which flashed along it's silver colored length as Avery's hand twitched nervously.

At Avery's side was his sister, functioning as her brother's squire, in her disguised form. She was bent over in front of him, making sure the laces of her brother's shoes where tight and tied. "Remember what I told you about his, style, Avery," Brittany said.

"I know," Avery said, looking at Lord Henry's bulky form. "Lord Henry."

"Avery of York," Lord Henry responded. "I have come to your challenge."

"Monsignor Samuel will read the agreement," Avery said.

"Avery, Prince of Ellosia, and Heir to the Throne challenges Lord Henry, Hier to the Dukedom of Fasstime to single combat on order to free the Patriarch of Ellosia and others from his custody," Monsignor Samuel said. "Should Lord Henry win, he shall be granted free passage to a ship and out of the country. Should Prince Avery win, Lord Henry will surrender himself and all hostages. The duel shall be conducted with broad swords and shall continue to either yielding or one combatant is unable to continue. Lord Henry, do you accept the terms and conditions?"

"I do," Lord Henry said, striding to the middle of the courtyard.

"Prince Avery, do you accept the terms and conditions?" Monsignor Samuel asked.

"I do," Avery said, joining Lord Henry at the center of the court yard, with his back to the well.

"Very well, gentlemen," Monsignor Samuel said. "Raise your swords and begin on my mark."

Avery and Henry raised their swords and stared into each other's eyes, hoping for a hint as to how they were going to fight. The sun disappeared behind the clouds as Monsignor Samuel raised his arms


	16. Chapter 15: Though Our Hope and Dispair

Chapter Fifteen: Through our Hope and Despair

The deep gold rinnebeast was quite accustom to the King's rushing through the streets of Odyssey. The strong legs of the lizard easily propelled the King around the corner and through the alley and he sought the quickest route to the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup.

The dull grey walls of the Cloister quickly came into view, next to the higher cream colored walls of the City. A detachment of Royal Guards stood out front of the main entrance, and they parted as the King's distinctive beast road up to the door.

A solider grabbed the King's rinnebeast's reigns as the King came to a stop in front of the main gate. "Where is my son?" the King asked.

"He's in the central courtyard engaged in a duel with Lord Henry," the solider said, barely finishing the sentence before the King had dismounted and rushed into the Cloister.

Clang. Clash. Shing. Brittany watched her brother fight Lord Henry. Avery was darting around the courtyard, so far unable to get inside Lord Henry's guard. It was clear that Lord Henry was putting lots of power behind each of his blows, as most of them were tilting Avery's sword as they impacted.

It was a battle of brawn and age verses speed and youth. Brittany had watched many fights with that match during her training as a squire. In fact, most of her training sparring had been that way, as her tutors in the sword had advanced her beyond the level of most of her fellow squires. If Avery could survive the first ten minutes or so of Lord Henry's hard pressed attack, and keep moving without getting hit …

Behind her, Brittany heard her father approaching. Quickly she turned, and headed to intercept her father. A bellowing mad father would not help her brother win this fight.

Above the sanctuary in the choir loft, Marrissa found Lieutenant Calgary. He was laying out on his back, arms limply at his side. His pain filled eyes were focused on the star studded ceiling above, as he almost silently whispered.

Marrissa was almost within reach when she heard what he was whispering. "Saint Perpetua and Saint Felicity…" Marrissa supposed that the Litany of the Saints was something that could keep one's mind off pain, but had no idea that Calgary knew it. She lightly touched him to get Calgary's attention.

"Lieutenant, we're going to get you out of here," Marrissa said softly, motioning to two sailors who had accompanied her with a streacher. "Gentlemen, be very careful. We've got a carriage out front to take him to the harbor."

"Angels…" Calgary whispered

"I think the pain has made him delusional," Marrissa commented, as Calgary was carried out of the room.

Avery dodged another of Lord Henry's hard strikes. King Richard could tell that Lord Henry put lots of power behind each of his strikes. So far, Avery hadn't been able to do more than dodge. Another strike, and Avery spun out of it, allowing Lord Henry's sword to pass him by.

At least that had been the intention. However, Lord Henry reversed the stroke, and caught Avery on his back, just above the bottom of his ribs. The cut was not big, as Avery had already been spinning away from him, but it was first blood to Lord Henry.

King Richard let out a gasp at the appearance of blood on his son's tunic, but his son did not seem to be affected by it. With a quick turn, Avery parried Lord Henry's latest thrust, letting the sword go by as he turned. Clang. The sword hit the well in the middle of the court yard. With another clash, Henry and Avery were engaged in battle again.

As soon as Calgary was taken out of view, down into the cabins under the quarterdeck, the transporter chief locked on. He materialized in the transporter room along with the two men carrying the improvised stretcher, and Marrissa.

"Chief, beam Calgary to Sickbay," Marrissa ordered, stepping off the platform.

"Aye sir," the transport chief said, as Marrissa turned to the other person waiting in the room.

"Ready to take back command for a while?" Jean-Luc Picard said.

"I can, but shouldn't Riker and Data do that since the trial is over?" Marrissa asked. "I do have homework to do."

"Commander Riker has already left for the surface," Jean-Luc said. "He and Counselor Troi are taking some of their accumulated leave. Data's cat is sick. If you're really worried about your homework, you can do it in the ready room. We just really need someone on standby."

"Data's cat is sick?" Marrissa asked.

"Yes, and he's activated his emotion chip," Jean-Luc said. "I'd stay away from his quarters and Sickbay. How are events progressing in Odyssey?"

"The heir to the throne is fighting Lord Henry at the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup," Marrissa said. "I expect that King Richard is either there or on his way. We found Lieutenant Calgary in the loft of the Sanctuary there."

"The Cloister is on the West side of Odyssey next to the Arm Gates?" Jean-Luc inquired, stepping towards the platform.

"Yes, it's rather hard to miss," Marrissa said, as her father stood on the platform.

"You have the ship, Marrissa," Jean-Luc said. "I'll check your homework when I get back. Chief, energize."

Lord Henry's tunic was soaked as he continued to engage the younger and still going strong Prince. "Lord Henry is getting tired, isn't he," Brittany pointed out to her father.

"Lord Henry has too much weight," King Richard opinioned as Lord Henry continued to deliver blows to Avery's sword. "It's good for putting power behind the blows, but that doesn't help when your opponent is moving like Avery does. He gives and changes Henry's approach too much."

Some quick foot work by Avery pulled him out of Lord Henry's attack for a moment, nearly getting behind Lord Henry's guard. "I've got to spar with Avery some time," Brittany said, wincing as Lord Henry barely missed her bother in the follow up. "It looks like he's improved since I left for Arm."

"It's the endurance that is helping him, not the hour he spends on most days practicing," the King said, smiling as his son went on the offensive, actually causing Lord Henry to back up. "He usually takes a ride out to the fields near Bluepor every morning, then after putting his rinnebeast in the stables takes a jog the long way to breakfast. I'm pretty sure he goes around the outer edge of at least two decks. Oh, that's got to hurt."

Avery's offensive had paid off with a deep cut on Lord Henry's non-sword arm. Though it was starting to bleed rather bad, Lord Henry still fought on, with a renewed offensive, though his sword was a little lower the before.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard strolled through the streets of Odyssey searching for the Cloister of the Overflowing Cup and King Richard. He'd heard the story of the Cloister's origin in a miracle, a cup of blessed wine that never ran out. It did not seem likely to Jean-Luc, but Marrissa had found the story to be fascinating, telling him all about the miracle and the Cloister that grew up around it.

The Cloister had originally been for that of contemplative order, who still resided in a section of the buildings. However one day, after a great storm, the abbot at the time had offered the use of the Cloister's Sanctuary for first communion. However the wine supply had been low, and the abbot considered forgoing the wine for the girls among them. So the girls were lined up last. When the girls came, the cup was still full, when the girls were done, the cup started to overflow.

That night, reflecting over the day, the abbot decided to start the first school in the kingdom for girls of all classes. Not many nobles had ever attended. In fact, Princess Brittany had been the first member of the Royal family to even occasionally attend the classes. Every year since, the monks took in at least two-dozen girls for the five-year program of reading, writing, and arithmetic.

With the glowing terms that Marrissa had talked about it will reading the planetary briefing, Jean-Luc had expected a large and stately building. Not a somewhat dilapidated collection of gray stone buildings. Nor did he even think to start looking on the very edge of the city. After all, this was a center of learning. Though in reflection, Jean-Luc thought as he walked up to knock on the main door, cloisters were not generally the best looking buildings in town.

A tired monk answered the door. "I'm looking for King Richard," Jean-Luc said. The monk gestured outwardly. "He's already left?" The monk nodded.

The cut on Lord Henry's arm and his increasing fatigue were taking it's toll. His sword wasn't quite as high in it's attacks. Avery had slowed to match Henry, now it was time to pushing that to his advantage. With a hard swipe high, he moved in as Lord Henry reached to block high. A second strike, lower caught Lord Henry right behind his wrist, cutting to the bone. As Lord Henry's sword began to fall, Avery reversed his stroke, digging a wide cut from Henry's right breast up to his neck, where it ended in a spurt of blood. Avery backed off and let Lord Henry fall to the ground.

For a moment Avery watched Lord Henry on the ground, as the last convulsions of life left him. He kept his bloodstained sword at the ready for several minutes before lowering it and breaking eye contact with his foe. With a deep breath he turned where he knew his sister was waiting.

Standing beside his sister was his father with the biggest grin he'd ever seen. "You're back!" Avery exclaimed, dropping his sword and rushing over to his father, the King.

"Good job, Avery," the King said as he embraced his son. "I was a little worried at first, but you did quite well. I didn't even see that final move coming."

"I was slowing down to match Lord Henry's speed. Then I sped up suddenly and he wasn't ready," Avery said, standing back to look at his father. "Are you back for good now?"

"Yes, Avery, I am," the King said, placing his arm around his son and daughter. "I'll have a little more to do, but you've shown me that I can delegate more to you. Now, I've heard from various sources that the meat pie at the Golden Rinnebeast is fit for a King. Let's go test that."


	17. Chapter 16: Your Final Orders

Chapter Sixteen: Your Final Orders

Jean-Luc returned to the Golden Rinnebeast to check himself out, and pick up his equipment. As he approached, he noticed the royal guards standing outside. He approached and asked the lead guard, "May I assume that King Richard is inside?"

"His Majesty is enjoying a family dinner," the guard said.

"Inform the King that Captain Picard has a message for him," Jean-Luc said. "Is there a problem with me accessing my room?"

"No, I will walk you to the staircase before taking your message to the King," the lead guard said.

Three minutes later, Captain Picard's packing was interrupted with a knock on his door. "The King would like you to join him for the remainder of his dinner."

Jean-Luc Picard entered the private dinning room to find the King sitting with his son on his left and daughter on his right. "Jean-Luc, have a seat," the King said, motioning to a seat across from him. "Would you like something to eat? Your daughter told mine that the meat pie here was excellent and she was definitely right. Madame, put Jean-Luc on my bill."

"Who can refuse the Golden Rinnebeast's meat pies?" Jean-Luc said. "If it wasn't for the fact that she's married to the owner, I'd suggest you steal the cook for the palace."

"At the very least, I'll arrange for regular delivery … though things tend to get cold by the time it reaches my table," the King said. "I assume we need to talk?"

"Yes," Jean-Luc said. "And I'll have a large slice of that pie, Madame."

As the pie was placed in front of Jean-Luc, the King said, "That will be all, Madame. Tell the guard that we do not wish to be disturbed."

The cook left quickly. Only after the cook was gone did Jean-Luc speak up. "Are you sure you want your children in on this?"

"In this world, they've become two and three on my chain of command, and I know the folly of not letting my command team not know my orders," the King said. "Plus, they're Federation Citizens, the Prime Directive's restrictions on what we can tell them doesn't apply. I doubt my orders are classified enough to have other provisions apply."

"They aren't," Jean-Luc said. "Given your situation it might be advisable to give your children the line officer's field training course though."

"We have field training for that now?" the King said.

"Yes, it's how my daughter managed to get her rank," Jean-Luc said. "She's actually never attended the Academy, save for a couple Security Seminars."

"The short blond who helped out Avery?" the King asked. Jean-Luc nodded. "Excellent officer. How old is she again?"

"Thirteen, almost fourteen," Jean-Luc said.

"And you made her your Chief of Security… Jean-Luc, they must think you're crazy," the King said.

"Some did, but not many after Starbase 72's Security Competition," Jean-Luc said. "How well did the Enterprise do," the King said.

"We won four out of the nine events, and came in second on two more," Jean-Luc replied. "She came in second the individual bladed weapons contest with bat'leth."

"So, she's good with a sword," Avery interrupted. "Brittany would probably find her a challenge."

"And yourself?" the King asked his son.

"Brittany beats me, unless she's in a dress," Avery admitted.

"Should I arrange a challenge before we leave?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I could use the practice," Brittany said. "I just know I'm going to be stuck too much in court while I'm in Odyssey."

"I'll order her down then," Jean-Luc said. "Richard, I've arranged for the starship Sir Edward Pellew to assist you in removing any of the advanced technology that can be removed. There is nothing we can or should do to the Odyssey's hull or space frame, of course. Our projections say it will take a couple of years to do it properly and without the notice of the general population."

"That's just about what I figured," the King said. "The Computer Cores alone will take a year, with the reinforcement we'll need as they're removed."

"For the moment, you'll report to me," Jean-Luc said. "Commander Lozano of the Pellew will report to you, and is assigned to the project for the duration."

"How long will you be in the sector?" the King said.

"Another two months," Jean-Luc said. "They're giving the Enterprise a thorough shakedown cruise. Afterwards, we'll be doing the three on one off Neutral Zone rotation. Even when we're on that, your chain of command will go through me after the sector commander. Any questions, Richard?"

"How often do you want reports?" the King asked.

"Every three weeks," Jean-Luc said, finishing off his meat pie. "You're right, this is good."

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard exited his ready room a couple days later to find all of his Command Crew on duty for the first time since the mission began. He approached his seat as he said, "Number One, Counselor, I assume our business with the Odyssey is concluded?"

"Aye, sir," Riker replied. "Thanks for the shore leave."

"You're welcome, Number One," Jean-Luc said. "Marrissa, may I hope your challenge with Princess Brittany went well?"

"You could, but you'd be wrong," Marrissa said. "She beat me, rather resoundingly."

"So much for your perfect record," Riker said.

"My record has never been perfect," Marrissa replied. "Dad sees to that. Though at the moment I do have need of some cannon fodder. Starboard Aft Gym after shift perhaps, Commander?"

"I'm afraid I've got some paper work to handle," Riker said. "The day-to-day commander for the last week apparently created an update report and evaluation for every shift she served. Captain, perhaps you can take her on."

"Darn, foiled by my own hard work," Marrissa smiled. "I guess I'll be finishing up the Security Department Personnel Evaluations, or doing my school work tonight."

"School work first, young lady," Jean-Luc said, staring directly at his adopted daughter. "The evaluations aren't due for another ten days. Then we'll talk about using my first officer for cannon fodder."

"Aye sir," Marrissa responded. "Incoming request for projected rendezvous time from the Starship Hood."

"Well, it seems that Captain DeSoto is wishes to see us, Number One," Jean-Luc said.

"Ensign Sachs, set a course for the Beta Hydra system, warp seven," Riker ordered.

"Course set and laid in, sir," the girl at the helm. "Projected rendezvous with Starship Hood is nine hours."

"Engage."

The King peered through the telescope that the astronomer had set up in the Royal Gardens. Through it he could see the Starship Enterprise, looking for all like a toy hung from the heavens. He watched for a moment as it rotated, and went off into warp.

"Astronomer, I see nothing," the King said, turning to look at his children "Did either of you see this object before I arrived?"

"No, Father," Brittany said. "And don't bother asking Avery, he was paying too much attention to Hayley."

"I can never pay too much attention to Hayley," Avery said, with his arm around the girl he was to marry in two days.

"Astronomer, I admire your efforts to map the stars, but next time, I'd prefer to see stars, planets, and nebulae," the King said. "I understand that there is a rather nice nebula that can be see towards the south west this time of year with the aid of a telescope."

"Father, you have a message from the Fleet," Brittany said, looking up to indicate the stars. "Perhaps you should read it while the Astronomer finds your nebula."

The King took the parchment from his daughter. "I'll say one thing for Jean-Luc, he chooses good paper," he said as he unfolded the note. "The Pellew will be here tomorrow. Perhaps we better settle some of our other issues before she arrives."

"Like what, Father?" Avery asked.

"Who to we give the Dukedom of Fasstime two, and who do we have take charge of the Army," the King said.

"Grandfather Avtra can handle the Army," Hayley said.

"Your Grandfather is one of the Dukes, I can't leave him in command of all the divisions ... one of them is supposed to be reporting directly to me," the King said.

"How about having that division report to Lord Sidney at the Admiralty while you search for a successor?" Brittany suggested.

"That won't work," Avery said. "I'd suggest either Colonel James Dunsen, or Colonel Daniel FitzAvtra."

"Hmmm... Brittany, have the Colonels report to me as soon as possible," the King said. "Lord Sidney will be heading all our Armed Forces. Avery, let him know Hayley, can you arrange for your grandfather to meet me discretely when he comes into town. Who are our candidates for the Fasstime Dukedom?

"That's my study," Brittany said. "The Fasstime line is very thin. For the last six generations they've just had a single heir. Duke Loniel's father was legally a bastard, at that. If we go out seven generations, I've found a link to the Earl of Arlipor whose head Avery had chopped off a couple days ago, which I guess makes young Virgil a possibility. The best one, however would be the case of Lord Henry's own illegitimate offspring, in particular his twins with the Countess of Dunsen on the Sea. The red hair pretty much told us that It's his instead of the Late Earl Drake's."

"What about the illegitimate problem?" Avery said.

"In Fasstime? You have to be kidding. A declaration of heredity from the Bishop of Dunsen on the River and that's solved," Brittany said. "The Bishop is in town too."

"That still leaves us with a minor child as Duke," the King said.

"The Countess, and one of the Dukes, plus someone from here, and you've got a good core Regency council," Avery said. "Duke Nolan did a good job with Duchess Desiree fifteen years ago."

"We'll give that to council for discussion," the King said, looking at the Astronomer. "Let's see if he's got the McAllister C-5 Nebula in view."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Prince Avery stood on the balcony overlooking the historic old capital of Ellosia. It was not often that he visited old Verifor Castle. He was in the city representing his father in the installation of Archbishop Xavier as Patriarch of Ellosia. Tradition said the King couldn't be in town. He'd hoped that his sister would get this job, but he was the heir, and plus the newly knighted Sir Brittany was on her honeymoon.

"Why the scowl, Prince?" said the soft voice of Duchess Desiree.

Prince Avery turned to discover his mother-in-law standing beside him, dressed in full Ducal Regalia. "I didn't want this assignment, and I wish Hayley could have come with me," he said shortly. "But she's suffering from morning sickness. She can't stand riding, and can't keep anything down until late in the afternoon."

"I was just like that when I was having her. I didn't have that with my other children though. I must remember to stop by to see her while she's still suffering." Desiree said. Then seeing Avery's worried look, she continued. "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal."

"Where is the young Duke of Fasstime?" Avery asked.

"Last I saw of young Lionel, he was running away from his sister and Lea," Desiree said. "Who would have thought that a Duke would be afraid of spiders?"

"Isn't there a spider in the Fasstime coat of arms?" Avery recalled.

"Yes," Desiree said. "How is your sister doing?"

"She's taking a cruise with her new husband, and generally trying to stay out of the lime light after the outcry that followed her knighting," Avery said. "Then she'll be Father's representative in the Fasstime Regency Council for a while."

"I'm glad I didn't draw the short straw on that one," Desiree said. "Murdock gets that job this time."

"The Duke of Avtra gets to work with a regency council who's most powerful members are both female ... this could be fun to watch," Avery said.

"But only from a distance," Desiree said. "I do not envy your sister. It's cold out here."

"Perhaps we should go inside."

Lieutenant Calgary entered the ship's bar in the company of his friends, having just been released from sickbay. His walk was still a little wobbly, from the stretching he'd received from Lord Henry's rack, causing him to stumble every once in a while, but he refused all help.

As he entered, he spotted Lieutenant Picard sitting in the corner next to the three-dimensional chess set. She was out of uniform, which Calgary had never seen before, dressed in a green jumpsuit. The young girl was idly playing with a black knight, while drinking something red. The chess set appeared to be set at the end of a game, the white king tipped over.

"Excuse me, Mark," Calgary said to his companions, "but I need to talk to Lieutenant Picard." Calgary walked towards Marrissa's seat, stumbling on the step as he reached her.

Instantly, Marrissa was up, preventing him from falling. Calgary, waved her away, and stood up. "I believe I owe you an apology, and thanks."

Marrissa sat down, and motioned the chair across from her. Calgary gratefully sat down.

"You rescued me, and for that I'm grateful for that," Calgary said. "You aren't incompetent, like I had said before."

"Thank you," Marrissa said softly, her eyes looking directly into Calgary's.

Calgary looked away, towards his friends at the bar. "I still don't think you're command or security chief material, or even worthy of the rank, but that's not my call."

"Some days, I don't think I am," Marrissa replied. "Care for a game of chess?"

"No, I don't play, but Mark over there is quite into it," Calgary said. "I'll ask if he'll play you, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Marrissa said, before Calgary hobbled off towards his friends. For a while stared out at the on rushing stars, until a tall auburn haired engineer slid into the seat across from her.

"I understand you need someone to play against?" the engineer asked.

Marrissa smiled and asked, "white or black?" The engineer picked up the black king, and they began setting up their respective sides.

From across the room, Commander Riker watched his Captain's daughter, and smiled, as he picked up his trombone, and favored the room with some of his beloved jazz.


End file.
